A Twisted Fairy Tale
by Sakura's Shadows
Summary: So what do you do when your teacher just so happens to be your prince in shining armor? Sakura sure didn't know. All she knew was that her new math teacher was incredibly annoying. SakuraxKakashi
1. Wicked

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_No Good Deed goes unpunished; No one mourns the Wicked…_

_Wicked –The Musical_

* * *

She couldn't remember the last time she actually had to get up so early; she hated it. But there she stood in nothing more than cotton blue pajamas, holding an overflowing bag of garbage. The cool wind blew as she made her way 'round the house, stretching the arm holding the horrid smelling plastic from her petite body.

Honestly, how can two teenage girls, an old shrew, and her incredibly lazy husband possibly go through this much garbage? Her head twitched a bit as she flipped her rosette locks over her bare shoulder. They may just do it on purpose, just for laughs, so that their screeches had to wake her from her peaceful sleep because the 'can' was full, as her 'best-friend' had called it. Ino Yamanaka always had an awkward way of putting things. She was not at all eloquent with her words in any sense. Maybe that's why the rosette haired girl always found herself sitting at the front of a computer screen typing away as Ino talked her ear off about nothing in particular. Usually every other word was, "Sasuke…" or "Did you see Sasuke's…"

Yeah. The only reason why she tolerated the girl's presence is because she truly is a good friend, someone good to have around in difficult times. Sakura Haruno only sat and typed those ridiculous reports, dumbing them down, is because Ino pouted. Yes, Ino had a very handsome pout, which would make anyone bend to her will. Sakura often fell for it, as did Ino's father, who often just sighed and gave the blond whatever her little heart's desire.

Bare feet padded across the brick patio, as the girl made to pick up the lid of the trashcan, nose scrunching when the putrid smell of day old trash greeted her unnaturally sensitive nose.

"Ugh," She groaned, tossing in the black bag, snapping the lid shut. Sakura slowly wiped her hands on her pale blue top, turning on her heal to return to her room.

The house was rather large. Ino's father was a doctor and her mother owned a flower shop that was handed down through generations of the woman's family. The small business did quite well and Mr. Yamanaka was head surgeon, so it was only natural their house was spacious. The rosette couldn't help to admire the open feel of the beautifully decorated house. She loved the television in particular. On rainy nights, when she found herself lucky enough to have the house to herself, Sakura laid curled on the couch, watching mushy old soap operas while sneaking some of the Shrew's, Ino's oh-so gracious mother, rocky road ice cream. Ino often called the pink haired girl somewhat of a couch potato because of the girl's lazy tendencies when she was at home.

Sakura didn't think she was all that lazy. It seemed as payment for her staying at the Yamanaka's, she often found herself doing menial chores at the request of the Shrew, but Sakura really didn't mind. The girl liked to keep herself busy with anything to keep her mind from wandering to far off spot. True, most people in Sakura's situation liked to keep more to them selves, thinking in their despair, not doing anything but mourning, but she knew better. Her parents would want her to be always as she was, content and as vivacious as always. Sure, she had lost the spring in her step, her jade orbs seemed a bit duller, and she may have kept herself too busy to even think, but Sakura was resilient; she could handle it.

Naruto said things would only get better with time, and he of all people should know. The golden haired boy had been born as an orphan, something not really heard of these days, but it happened. He was completely blissful with his foster parent. Though, he didn't know his parents to miss them, the boy was often torn over how to feel about their deaths. Jiraiya, his surrogate father, who was a bit… dirty, often talked of Minato in a fond way, which made Naruto admire someone who was missing from his life.

Sakura found herself in her room, looking at the old picture of her and Naruto in middle school. They were celebrating the completion of the most annoying time in their lives, the time when any young preteen found them selves beginning to transform in their adult selves with deeper voices and hair in places where it shouldn't have been. The first time Sakura had found herself blossoming… she cried out to Naruto, who just offered her his orange jacket, saying nothing about the spot on the back of her jeans. She was grateful for his friendship, so she couldn't help to smile whenever she saw the always over hyper and annoying Naruto.

"Oi, Forehead!" Ino shouted from the bathroom that separated the two girl's rooms. Sakura grimaced at the detested nickname that Ino had dubbed her with when they met in kindergarten. The rosette haired girl resented her rather large forehead, often finding herself almost envious of Ino's always good looks and great fashion sense. The kids often picked at the poor girl, but Ino had told her how to wear her hair just so. The blond taught her the proper way to dress. And in middle school, Ino and Sakura were inseparable. That is, until Sasuke Uchiha came into the picture. It was funny how a boy could drive even the best of friends apart. Both girls never talked for their whole seventh grade year. Instead, they gained a bitter rivalry…that dissolved their freshmen year when they found themselves stuck in the awfully scary environment of high school.

"What?" Sakura snapped. The white door snapped open to reveal a very gorgeous Ino, in a pair of incredibly low jeans that were ripped in the latest style and a pale yellow top the was only a shade darker than her platinum locks, which hung from her head in a glossy sheen.

"Cummon. We got to get ready. Today is the first day of senior year and Shika is going to be here in like…" She paused, looking at the clock on the rosette's nightstand, "Ten minutes…" Again she paused, looking Sakura up and down, "And you're not ready!"

"I will be," she mumbled, pushing on the door a bit more than just gently. Ino stubbornly let go of the door to allow the girl to dress. Ten minutes was usually just enough time for Sakura to get dressed. Her teeth were already brushed, short, pink hair combed. So all she needed was clothes. Her closet door was opened to reveal her mostly modest wardrobe. Sakura never found it in her to dress as Ino anymore. She had developed her own style, usually, donning just a simple t-shirt, jeans, and ever present red Converse that were ratty. That just gave them character though. A car horn sounded outside. Shuffling could be heard, Ino bounding down the stairs in haste yelling," Sakura!"

"Yeah! Coming!" Sakura yelled back, annoyed while finishing lacing her shoe, grabbing her pack full of fresh, new notebooks and sharpened pencils. The rosette bounded down the stairs and out the front door to Shikamaru Naru's brand new silver convertible. Ino claimed the front seat, already buckling herself in. Sakura would much rather just to walk the few blocks to school, it would keep her in shape. Honestly, she didn't see the need for the overly done ride, but Ino insisted because she didn't want to 'ruin her new shoes'.

"Nice car," Sakura rumbled as she climbed in the back, buckling herself in as well. Ino squealed excitably.

"Yeah, it's even better in person! " She gushed, looking over at the ever lazy Shikamaru who just smirked.

"Mustang," He mumbled coolly, hammering his foot on the gas pedal, making Sakura's head jerk and Ino to shriek in delight.

In less than five minutes, Sakura found herself walking through the doors of her old school, leaving behind the flirtatious Ino and ever lazy Shikamaru. Unfamiliar faces of petrified freshmen and greetings of various upperclassmen surrounded her as she entered into the Commons area, where most people were eating breakfast.

It would take a bit for her to get back into the routine of high school. The summer at the Yamanaka's had been pleasurable enough for Sakura to just sit back and unwind, while she often bathed in the sun with Ino jabbering away in her ear. Often times she found herself drug along to pool parties and bowling matches, which Sakura and Naruto always won, with the ever exuberant Ino. The girl had completely fallen out of 'school-mode' this past summer.

That is until she found that she had AP work two weeks ago tucked away in her old desk she'd been organizing. She spent those couple of weeks shut up in her room, rushing to get her summer assignments done in time for the first day back to the dreaded school. Much to Ino's and the Shrew's protests and often annoying knocks on her doors, she managed to get all one hundred government questions done and three books for literature, along with three essays for each, finished.

During those late nights, Sakura wondered what made her think she could handle all those difficult classes she had signed up for. Then, that ever persistent and utterly painful memory would nag at her, so she would suck it up and do her work like a good girl. She was very studious most of the time, but maybe the effects of senioritis, or maybe something more, were finally sneaking up on her. Realizing she would need to pull her act together quick, Sakura sighed, kicking at the ground. Oh, well. At least all of the work was finished. It may not have been her best…but…

Still, she was disappointed for letting her good study habits slip.

"Sakura!" Her pink head flew up to look around where the voice was coming from. There in the middle of the commons was Naruto in an orange and black jack with spiky, golden locks on top his head, waving at her eagerly.

"Naruto!" Sakura replied, happily prancing over to where he stood with the pale, long-haired Neji Hyuga and the ….chubby Choji Akimichi, who was probably one of the first students to help himself to one of the school's many vending machines.

Naruto pulled Sakura in a quick hug, a toothy grin plastering his face as they pulled away. Sakura returned the gesture with a pat on his shoulder and a cheeky smile. She was really excited to see the annoying blond somewhere outside of the bowling alley.

"Heya, Sakura," mumbled Choji with a mouth full of food.

"Hey, Choji. How was your summer?" Sakura asked politely. She and Choji never really saw each other much outside of school, but he was still a person Sakura liked to have the occasional chat with.

"Ah, it was the best," He grinned, goofily, popping a finger in his mouth, "My mom was actually home… and on the Fourth of… …July…she cooked…Oh…man. The best!"

Sakura chuckled a bit. The Akimichi family certainly did have a knack for the fine art of cooking. Once the two had been pairsed up for a science project, and when Sakura entered the house, she smelled the tantalizing aroma of beef…It made her mouth water. Sakura had this thing for meat… like her father did. No wonder Choji was so, buff?.... No, chubby, but she would never tell him that. Ino warned Sakura to never remind Choji of his girth; it was kind of a soft spot for him.

"What about you Neji?" Sakura inclined her head to the ominous Neji. His taut arms crossed over his chest and he raised an eyebrow.

"Good," was his reply.

"Ne, Sakura! Cummon. Let's go get our schedules!" Naruto tugged on her arm a bit, like a child would do their mother when they wanted a quarter. Sakura rolled her eyes a bit, giving a small wave before letting Naruto drag her away to where the four counselors sat with white pieces of paper set before them on a rather large table. The two seniors fought their way through the confused freshmen, and before long they escaped the crowded mess with their schedules in tact.

"Swap me?" Naruto asked holding out his already crumpled paper. Sakura did so wordlessly, quickly scanning the black ink for any classes they had together.

"Che, Sakura. All your classes are honors or AP!" he whined.

"Nope, look again Naruto," Sakura smiled, pointing to the third block on her paper, "We have Computers together this semester, and next semester we have Art together."

"Great!" Naruto cheered. They swapped back their schedules, Sakura neatly putting hers in the agenda booklet that she had received, Naruto crumpling his into his pocket. The bell to homeroom then tolled, signaling it was time for the two to part ways.

"Well see you in third!" Naruto, called over his shoulder. Sakura nodded with a smile, hugging her agenda to her chest, wondering what classes Ino had. She hoped they weren't with her…

-

When she walked in the room it was full of chattering seniors, who were excited to see each other. At first glance, Sakura didn't see Ino. At this, she let out a breath she did not realize she was even holding. She spilled her notebook and pencils on a desk nearby a brunette girl, who was chattering away to a boy, who probably didn't one way or another, care for whatever came out of her mouth, much like Ino usually did to Sasuke. The rosette scowled. Were all 'normal' girls like this?... Boy-hungry? If so, Sakura didn't want anything to do with it. Sure, before she often found the opposite sex, mainly a certain Uchiha, very appealing, but that was in middle school, just a silly crush that really meant nothing. It only occurred to her that she 'loved' the often brooding Uchiha Sasuke only because Ino had declared to her that she liked him. A bitter rivalry of growing hair, wearing pretty clothes, and too much make-up ensued because of it. When Sakura was introduced to high school, she realized that she didn't really like the ebony haired boy, thus letting Ino have him all for herself.

She cut her hair and changed the way she dressed just to make her point. Ino was all the more happy, declaring herself the winner, going to flirt with the said boy mercilessly.

Sasuke never gave her the time of day.

She and Ino still did have a rivalry, and it was all academic, something Sakura was sure fire to win. She snickered when she found Ino nowhere to be found. That meant she chickened out of AP. That means…

"Oh, Sasuke I didn't know you were in here!" gushed a mock-surprised voice. Sakura narrowed her eyes, turning her head slowly to where the screechy voice came from. There stood Ino Yamanaka twirling her hair with a dainty finger, biting her lip, eyes beaming with untold delight. 'Really, grow up!' Sakura thought, inwardly moaning when Ino spoke again. 'You're just going to make a fool of yourself!' Sakura sneered in her head.

No reply came from the pale boy in the navy shirt.

"How was your summer?" Ino asked in a sultry voice, well, somewhat sultry. To Sakura, it sounded more like a cat dying for air.

"…"

"Mine was great," Ino paused, biting her lip before continuing, "I just got this wonderful tan and stuff."

Sakura wanted to bang her head against her desk, 'Shut-it, Pig. He doesn't care.' Sasuke just sat there, unmoving towards the blond girl's advances, head resting lazily on interlaced fingers, eyes long gone from the world. He was lost in his own thoughts.

"And I beat Sakura at bowling and stuff, "Ino said smugly, cyan eyes glancing over to Sakura. Jade eyes narrowed with anger, 'Did not! Stupid Pig!'

So one can see two girls had a hate love relationship. Sakura hated Ino and Ino hated Sakura. Sakura loved Ino only a tiny bit and Ino loved Sakura only when she needed someone to talk to about something troubling, which for her would either be homework or …Sasuke. The said boy finally jumped from his thoughts, glaring at Ino, slowly moving his head away from his interlaced fingers.

"Hn," Ino reared, ready for his first words to her, "You're annoying." Sasuke said coolly. Every other girl in the room sniggered. Sakura just held in a laugh, making her face turn an awful shade of red.

Suddenly, the tardy bell rang, and on cue the all of the students sit in their seats, patiently waiting for their new homeroom teacher to finally make his entrance. The dejected Ino found a seat beside of Shikamaru, who sat adjacent to Sasuke. She put her head to her desk in defeat. 'Should've gotten the clue back in the seventh grade, Ino,' thought Sakura smugly, who turned her head to the white-board, waiting patiently, like everyone else, for their new teacher.

Five minutes passed, and Sakura found herself drumming her fingers on her desk.

Ten minutes passed and the rosette found herself dosing.

Thirty minutes passed, and Sakura found herself being nudged awake.

-

Hatake Kakashi made his way down the new halls of his new work place. Various students eyed him curiously, which was to be expected. He wore a mask over his beautiful face for crying out loud. Girls seemed attracted to him like a magnet, and the silver haired teacher just tried to avoid their longing gazes. Often, he wondered why he ever agreed to this.

He got laid off… He needed money…He had an old teaching degree he never used…

Oh, that's right. The tall man sighed stuffing his large hands into his pockets taking on his trademark slouch as he walked. It was a habit he got from when he was a teenager, who grew too fast, slumping over to make himself seem less awkward.

"Hatake Kakashi?" inquired a female voice from behind him. A dainty brunette in brown toned clothing greeted his lazy stare.

"Yo," He answered with an eye crease. The short women smiled softly, handing him a piece of paper.

"These are your class rosters. Good luck and try not to make a habit of being late. You only have ten minutes left of homeroom," She paused, "Can I ask where you were off too?"

"I got lost," was his lame excuse.

"Right…" Shizune said rolling her eyes, "Alright, have fun, Mr. Hatake."

She smiled when he nodded, offering her a small thanks. Shizune, the school secretary, made her way back to the main office. 'I'm never going to get used to being called that,' Kakashi thought, rubbing the back of his head; he finally made it to his classroom.

'Well here it goes…' he took a long step through the door, shocked at what he saw. Every student was quietly talking in their seats or reading, some of them the same book. Perhaps it was unfinished summer reading. A few others were scribbling answers from a thick book quickly on paper. They were already behind. These must be the Advanced Placement seniors. No other kid would be caught dead doing work on the first day of school. His eyes lazily scanned the room, as he took a slow stride to his desk, glancing at the paper in his hand. 'These maybe the laziest Advanced Placement students I've ever seen…' he thought.

His eyes scanned over the first name.

"Josh Blake?" Kakashi lazily said.

"Here," A boy in the front row quickly said, annoyed to be bothered while he was at work on his government questions. Kakashi sighed, continuing on down the list. As he reached H's, his coal eyes finally rested on the name of Haruno Sakura. 'Interesting name…' he thought.

"Haruno…" No answer. There was only one Haruno in this class roster so…

"Sakura Haruno?" He inquired, walking to the front of the room.

"…" A blond in the back raised her petite hand tentatively.

"Ah, there you are," Kakashi droned, eyeing the rather shapely platinum blond, who blushed a pretty pink.

"No," Ino stated matter-of-factly, a bit offended to have been mistaken for her friend. Kakashi raised a brow. "The girl with the pink hair," Ino pointed, "The one asleep."

Coal eyes rested on a petite girl with bubble gum hair softly snoring at her desk. 'Hmm…I got a very, very lazy one do I? I rather dislike lazy students…'

-

"Hmm?" She cooed.

"Miss Haruno?" A lazy voice drawled.

"Yeah?" She questioned in as just as lazy a voice.

"So you ARE here," the lazy voice reached her ears, herself finding it was too velvety smooth to be a student's voice, she quite liked it actually, the voice and the warm presence beside her. "Try not to nod off in my homeroom again, Miss Haruno."

"Well, at least I wasn't late," She snapped back, really not realizing herself what a hole she was digging herself into.

"Yes, well," His voice droned on as he called out the rest of the names. From the corner of her eye she could see Ino tapping her foot anxiously on the ground, something she only did when she was concentrating hard on something, a very rare thing. Sakura noticed every other girl in the classroom had their backs perked up straight, their eyes intent on following the teacher.

Then her eyes trailed to the tall man, who came to the front of the room. His hair was white or maybe silver? Sakura did not know. All she knew was that she'd never seen such a teacher in her life. He seemed bizarre with a mask over his face. Did he think they were a biohazard or something?

Sakura didn't know why all the other girls were fawning over him. She didn't see anything special about him. To her he was just another annoying teacher.

-

The bell rang five minutes later. Sakura had learned that his name was Hatake Kakashi and that he did not like anything in particular. He was utterly annoying. What with that lame mask, and the weird shade of hair…? He looked no older than twenty, but with that hair he had to be fifty-something. There was no way a twenty-something, even thirty-something could not have that immediate effect change in hair color. It looked so thick and healthy, as well. 'Confusing…But I'm one to talk. I mean, my hair is PINK!' She thought with a frustrated sigh, cradling her notebooks in her left arm.

Often times when people saw her unnaturally natural hair, they immediately name her 'Rebel'. She was the girl who opposed the rules. The hair was her way of acting out or something, but none of it was true. Perhaps it was these thoughts that got stick in Ino's mother's mind and made her dislike Sakura so much… Not that Sakura was very fond of the wicked woman herself…

Sakura's pink locks were very natural. She got the question often of why she did not dye her hair a more natural light red. Sakura would always respond with, "It doesn't suit me. I like my hair."

Dread kicked itself into the pit of Sakura's stomach when Mr. Hatake spoke to her from his perch at his desk just before she had one foot out the classroom door.

"Miss Haruno, Can I have a second?" he inquired. 'Yeah, sure, weirdo…' she thought, turning on her heal.

"Yes, sir," she murmured.

"I don't want to see you sleeping in my class again. I just can't tolerate it," He explained, arching a brow when Sakura slightly rolled her eyes, "Nor do I appreciate foul moods. Am I clear?"

The rosette was in no mood for a lecture.

"It won't happen again," she replied. Kakashi nodded, waving her to be dismissed.

"Good," he mumbled to her back. 'What a strange girl. She seems like quite the handful,' he thought after she had disappeared from the room. He leaned back in his chair, slipping a book from a drawer in the metal desk, which was a carefully disguised 'pillow' book.

* * *

**This idea had been rattling around in my head for quite a while now...so I wrote it. As for Jaded an update should be out by the end of the week. School takes up a lot of my time here anymore. So I hope you guys like my attmept at a twisted version of Cinderella. Things will certainly pick up. So review. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks! Bye. XD**


	2. The Cover

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Chapter Two**

_

* * *

_

_I wish that I could share myself, not just some disguise, that takes the place of the me within, hiding from your eyes!_

_- Peter Rosen_

* * *

Sakura bobbed down the hall, clutching her bag to her as she weaved though out the circles of friends talking by lockers in the halls. She couldn't wait to get her own, so she could get rid of her heavy government book, and literature assignments. 'One more block, and I'll have a place to put them…' she thought to herself as she dodged an oncoming person, who wasn't so careful, knocking a notebook and binder out of Sakura's full hands.

"Ugh," Sakura puffed her hair out of her face, as she bent to her belongings. Her nose scrunched when someone else accidentally bumped her in her read, knocking her forward slightly. 'Why don't they watch where they're going?! Or at least apologize…' Her mind went blank when she saw a pale hand grasp one of her notebooks off the ground, holding it up to her, as she grabbed her binder, standing straight to thank the helpful person.

"Thanks," She mumbled, taking back her white binder, eyes downcast just because she was a little embarrassed.

"Hn," Came the soft reply. She looked up to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha, whose coal eyes were narrowed in annoyance. He jammed his hand into his pocket, as the other was carrying the same thick government book that was stashed in her pack. One of her feet scuffed the ground as she averted her gaze back to the ground, regretting wanting an apology from whoever knocked her, which was apparently him... If at all, she would have rather the ebony haired male to have ignored her.

"Watch where you're going next time…" He trailed.

"Same for you," She mumbled, brushing past him, taking a quick glance behind her to see that he was watching her intently until she rounded the corner to climb the stairwell. All she wanted to do was bang her head against the wall. Out of all the people she could have bumped into… It just had to be him. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, so she situated her notebook so that she could fish out her cell phone. The front screen blinked to reveal that it was a text from Ino. Annoyed, she stuffed the phone back into her pocket, saving the message for later.

Really, Sakura was in no mood for Ino right now… It was bad enough she was automatically stuck in two AP classes with the girl and even stuck with her at home. It was surprising that the blond hadn't made Sakura do her AP work, but she probably didn't even do it, even too lazy to ask Sakura to do it for her…

The rosette sighed, chancing a glance at the clock, cursing under her breath. She only had one minute, so she sped up her pace, quickly making it into her Anatomy I class before the tardy bell rang. Sighing softly, she took a seat in the middle of the room next to a girl with midnight blue hair and pearly eyes. Hinata Hyuga smiled softly at the familiar sight of Sakura.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura chirped brightly, dropping her binder and notebook on her desk, glad to have another friend in her first block class. It would make this class a whole lot better, should they get to choose their lab partners.

A brunette girl took a seat beside Hinata, glancing at Sakura with wide brown eyes, a toothy smile adorning her pinched lips, "Sakura! I didn't know you were in here. Great… And you, too, Hinata."

Tenten clapped her boyish hands together, draping her backpack and jacket on the back of her seat. Sakura just smiled, nodding, glad to have two of her better girlfriends in a class with her. Hinata Hyuga was the cousin of Neji and Tenten was a lot like Sakura in her tomboyish ways. Hinata was rather shy, while Tenten was more outgoing, more so than Sakura, but the brunette's temper was kept better in check, which was the exact opposite of Sakura. She had more of a fiery temper that could easily get out of hand, should anyone cross her the wrong way, like the rather annoying homeroom teacher had earlier that morning. They were the perfect balances for each other, being like that since middle school.

Tenten and Hinata were two of Sakura's most trusted friends, having grown up with the Hyuga beauty, while Tenten's mother had been very good friends with Sakura's mom before they had an argument, that is. Sakura ran her hand through her hair, sighing when the teacher finally walked through the door, wondering if it was a habit for the teachers to be late this year. Sitting back in her seat, Sakura watched the rather busty blond scribbled her name in angular writing on the white bored. Then the pale woman took her seat behind her long desk that covered more than two third of the large lab room in length. She fingered the frays of her cotton green jacket, letting topaz eyes scan the room.

"You with the pink hair," She pointed to me, arching a brow when Sakura made it very clear that she was obviously peeved for the woman calling out with her hair coloring, "Stand."

'Oh, here we go again…' Sakura thought, crossing her arms over her chest while standing, moving to put all of her weight on one foot. The girl hated getting picked on just because of her hair color; she hated that It made her stand out so much. It really wasn't the fact that she cared what other people thought about the unusual hair color, it was just the fact that people judged her personal character by it. Sakura was a good student, possibly the smartest in her class, but no one would let the first impression that her hair sent them to expect the best at first, and it was, after all, the first impression that counted the most.

"Why are you in here?" The golden blond ask, taking the same stance of Sakura, smirking a bit with her red lips.

"I'm aiming to be a nurse after I graduate," The girl in question answered matter-of-factly. Tsunade nodded in approval, gesturing for the girl to sit. Sakura huffed a bit taking her seat, watching as the teacher turned back to the white board writing in big black letters 'Children have to be educated, but they have also to be left to educate themselves'.

"Can anyone tell me where this quote came from?" She said, putting her aging hands on her hips. The rooms was dead silent for quite the while. Sakura furrowed her brows, trying to recall that where she'd read that quote. Then, Hinata's hand timidly rose in the air. The teacher cocked a flaxen brow, nodding for the shy girl to answer. Hinata brought down her hand slowly to her lap, "Abbé Dimnet, Art of Thinking. I think."

The teacher actually looked surprised, as did the rest of the class aside from Tenten and Sakura. "Yes, that's right. And if none of you are willing to work hard and learn this subject. You need to get out of here, now. This is an honor course and I will treat it as such. This course is worth two credits, which means double the work," She paused pulling out a thick book, tossing it on the desk with a loud thud, "We will learn this whole book. Every chapter has about eighty vocabulary words that you will be expected to memorize as well as many questions and labs. This course is not for the faint of heart either…."

A few students groaned, raising their hands. They decided that they weren't for this class, so they requested a pass to the counselor's suite. The blond gladly gave them each one, thanking them for their honesty.

She then went to flip of the lights, pulling down a screen and turning on projector that was hooked into her computer. The screen slowly turned on, showing various organs of the human body. Sakura immediately recognized one as the kidney and another as the heart. "You must be willing to handle and look at organs." The picture into that of a cut up fetal pig with various organs sitting around it and the body cavity open for all to see, "this will be part of your many dissections". Someone in the back of the room groaned a bit, standing and walking to the door, face pale with a green tinge.

The next selection was a video of an autopsy. There was a saw slicing through some bones, which hit the lens of the camera. A boy from the front row rushed out of the room followed by two girls when the stomach's contents were being empty into a metal basin. Sakura's toes curled, when she saw the intestines being emptied. It really didn't bother her, but she still didn't like the sight of bodily wastes….

Sakura's jade orbs turned to Hinata, who was eerily still, her alabaster skin pale as could be. She put a hand on the girl's shoulder only to receive a small yelp from her. The rosette was very concerned for the well being of her friend. Tenten had her hand on the other shoulder, her face awfully sick looking as well. The brunette then whispered, "Sorry Sakura. I don't think we can handle this."

Sakura nodded slowly, understanding that they shouldn't be in the class if they were to faint at the video or get sick at pictures of organs. Only a certain type of person could handle the gore of the subject. The rosette just so happened to be that kind of person.

When the door clicked shut behind Tenten and Hinata, the teacher went to flip back on the lights and turned off the power to the projector. She turned to the remaining ten students of the original twenty, smiling as she said, "Congratulations. I am your new teacher Tsunade-san and welcome to Anatomy and Physiology I."

The bell then rang, and the rest of the students walked out of the room past the smug looking Tsunade, who was probably very proud of her handy work of getting rid of over half the class. No wonder this school had one of the best Anatomy Physiology programs, the teacher was hardcore and only wanted the most willing students, who could handle the delicacy of the subject, truly appreciating it for the art that it really was.

Sakura had to say she really admired Tsunade-san. The girl really did like a challenge, and that class would certainly be a challenge worth winning. She knew she could handle it, even enjoy it.

Second block was a blur for Sakura. She was relieved to know she could leave her government book in the classroom until she got her locker, feeling accomplished that when she turned in her summer assignment, and relieved that Ino or Sasuke was in her group of the split AP students. She would able to do her work in relative peace.

Before Sakura knew it, it was lunch, and she found herself sitting at her table with Tenten, Hinata, and of course her favorite blond, Naruto, who sat there swigging down some cupped ramen, while telling the three girls about his morning classes in between slurps. Hinata was the only one truly listening. Sakura eyed her with mild curiosity when she noticed that the Hyuga's cheeks looked more pink than usual. If Sakura didn't know any better, she could have sworn the shy girl had a crush on the loud mouthed idiot. She could only smirk.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry we had to leave you," Tenten apologized when Naruto finally shut his trap. Sakura only took a swig of her milk, waving her hands in front of her, noticing when Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm sorry too," She said in her wind chime voice.

"Ah, it's cool. I understand. You guys don't need to get sick or faint because of that… stuff," Sakura paused for lack of a better word, as they were eating, and didn't want any of them to regurgitate their lunch, "It's completely cool." Hinata took on a slight pallor to her skin, remembering the images.

Tenten sighed with relief. Hinata shook away the images, smiling brightly.

"Oi, Sakura. You excited for next block. I'm glad we got it together!" Naruto said enthusiastically, pumping his fist in the air, magically pulling out another cup of ramen. No one knew how the blond could eat so many of those noodles and be as skinny as he was. Sakura figured he just exercised a lot.

"Forehead, how come you never answered my text message?" Ino's voice made everyone turn their attention to her as she and Shikamaru sat down at the table.

"Opps… Forgot about it, Ino-pig," Sakura said, blowing a piece of her bubble gum hair out of her face. It was the truth; she did.

"But it was important!" She whined, earning a glare from Tenten.

"Why was it so important?" Sakura snapped, digging out her cell, flipping it open to actually read it. Her gaze scrunched into suppressed laughter, "That's your loss. You should've done your work."

Ino arched an overly plucked brow, tapping manicured nails on the lunch table. Naruto grabbed for the pink haired girl's phone, which Sakura let go easily. The message had nothing embarrassing in it; at least for Sakura. He read it slowly, his face growing a bit more serious.

"Are you kidding?! Why do you always make Sakura do all your work?" Naruto asked, acid leaking into his venomous tone. Sakura couldn't help but smile at his attempt to take up for her.

"She owes me," The platinum blond simply stated, crossing her arms.

It was Sakura's turn to get angry, "For what?" Her voice sounded no friendlier than Naruto's.

Shikamaru mumbled something about troublesome, getting up to leave the table. Hinata wrung her hands together anxiously, while Tenten flexed her small fist a bit. Ino had better carefully state her words.

"You know for…" She trailed off when Sakura stood, fists curled at her sides.

"Don't you even dare go there!" she shouted, leaving the table, with an apologetic glance to her friends when she gathered her things. Naruto smiled in understanding, letting his best friend leave without stopping her.

"Sakura wait!" Ino yelled, to the retreating girl.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Tenten shouted crossing her arms, watching as her good friend broke into a half run when Ino shouted at her to come back. The blond then stood, wanting to go explain herself, finding that she couldn't quite go anywhere when there was a strong grip on her arm.

"Don't you dare go to do anything but apologize," Naruto snarled. Ino nodded, yanking back her small arm, from the aggressive boy.

Sakura walked into the empty hallway and into the door that led to the yellow stairwell. She tossed her bag to the side, plopping her flustered self onto the bottom stair, running her hands through her pink tendrils.

Ino really didn't need to go there. She was going to say that Sakura owed her for the living arrangements that the rosette was currently under. It wasn't like she had a choice. It was the only place she could go. Jiraiya didn't have enough room in his apartment. Tenten's mother hadn't talked to Sakura's mom since a falling out. Hinata's father was too greedy to share his spacious home, so all that was left was the Yamanka's. And it wasn't like Sakura didn't do anything at all for them.

She regularly took shifts with Ino at the Shrew's flower shop, often doing more of the dirty work. Sakura did chores around the house, and she never bothered any of them for anything, buying her own clothes and school supplies, paying for her cell phone. Ino had no right at all to say she owed her anything.

Her eyes stung a bit, but she willed herself to not let the tears drop. She would not let herself cry over something so trivial.

"Sakura?" Ino asked in an annoyed voice, not liking that she really did owe Sakura an apology.

"I really don't want to deal with you right now," Sakura snapped, quickly grabbing her pack and bounding up the stairs. Ino was right on her trail.

"Will you just listen?" Ino asked in half a shout, as they made it to the top. Sakura walked to the cola machine, leaning against it.

"Why should I?"

"Because…" Ino scratched at the back of her head, tapping her healed foot on the floor.

"Why?" The rosette asked again, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Ino trailed off when Sakura gave her a sharp look.

"Don't you apologize! I don't need an apology from you. Those words come from your mouth when ever I don't bend to your will," Sakura paused, pointing an accusing finger at the girl, wagging it as she spoke, "I'm tried of hearing it!"

"Well then maybe if you'd just listen to me!" Ino yelled.

"Seriously?!" Sakura looked at the blond ferociously, taking a step forward, outstretched hand curling into a hard fist. "Why would I listen to you?!" Her arm pulled back; ready to strike the girl. Ino cringed, waiting for the blow.

-

Kakashi stepped from his classroom, softly shutting and locking the door behind him. Running a hand through his hair and jamming the other in his khaki's pockets, he slouched, walking toward the end of the hall towards the yellow stairwell.

His first two classes had gone fairly well. His Algebra one class was a little rowdy, as they were mostly freshmen and sophomores. He already found himself wanting to take an aspirin, which he did; glad he thought to pack the pills in his bag along with a bottle of water. Kakashi really was thankful he had a job in these difficult times; he just wished he didn't have to deal with people so directly; after all, he was a pretty aloof person. His job as math teacher did entitle him to be a bit more hands on with his students because math was such a delicate subject that required a bit more higher thinking than most of his students were forced to use in their other classes.

He didn't even have hardly enough time to read his book. It really was part of his 'valued' literature. He just had to keep the …romance novel carefully hidden from the prying eyes of his students. Thankfully, none of them really paid attention to the book, which had a Shakespearian cover, hiding the orange and green color that would easily give away the racy novel. His Icha Icha books were his pride and joy, and he just couldn't resist reading them… even if it meant risking his new job.

Sighing, he rounded the corned. His demeanor quickly changed when heard shouting at the end of the hallway. There at the end by the built in sitting area and cola machine, stood two girls. One had distinct pink hair and the other white-blond, who was cringed away from the pink haired girl's raised fist.

"Hey! That's enough!" He yelled as he bounded down the hall, gripping the pink haired girl's fist, which he recognized as Sakura Haruno.

"What's going on here?" He snapped to both girls. The blond, who he believed was Ino Yamanaka, scowled past him to Sakura.

"You're in trouble now. You should've just listened," She sneered, giving Sakura a dirty look. Sakura then tried to push past the intruder, in a fit of rage, to get to the blond. She just wanted to rip off her head, then, she would take whatever punishment came her way.

"Let me go Mr. Hatake!" Sakura shouted, trying to struggle past the warm wall.

"That's it! Miss Yamanaka go on your way, now," He stated in a stern voice that left no room for discussion.

"But," Ino tried anyway, just being dense.

"Now." The silver haired teacher ordered. Ino hung her head, giving the struggling Sakura a dirty look as she turned to go back down the yellow stairs.

"Lemme go!" Sakura spat, trying once again to move past his larger body.

"I could get you suspended for this, you know?" His cool voice had a threatening edge to it.

"I don't care! She deserves to get the daylights punched out of her!" Sakura all but shouted. It was a good thing there were not classes going on in this hall right now, or then, there would be some serious problems for the feisty pink haired girl to deal with.

"Are you sure you want suspended? It could jeopardize everything you want," He calmly said, smirking under his navy mask as the girl finally let the words sink in. It was then he figured she really did have a lot to lose if she got suspended...

And she sure did.

Sakura would not get to work at the hospital anymore. She would lose the few freedoms she did have at the Yamanaka's; even though, she probably lost some of them for threatening their precious Ino. The blond will surly tell her parents of her actions, and the pink haired girl would get lectured and docked her pay from the flower shop for the week. She inwardly groaned, twisting her hand out of Mr. Hatake's newly loosened grip, sitting on the gray seat that was built into the wall, running her hands though her hair, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Crap," She muttered. Kakashi watched her actions with cool interest. He would let her off the hook just this once, figuring she was already going to have a lot to deal with, because of her actions as she sat there realizing just what was going to happen. He thought detention for three days after school in his room would be good enough.

"Please don't suspend me…" She murmured into her hands.

"Why should I not do such a thing?" The teacher asked, towering over her. 'I can make her squirm a bit, though,' He smirked.

"I could lose my post at the hospital and just…" She replied, looking through her hands with her jade eyes.

"Just what?" He asked, mildly interested.

"Nothing... Just tell me how many," Sakura groaned.

"Three days…" Kakashi paused, watching as she snapped up her pink head.

"What? I didn't even hit her?" She shouted, brows furrowing. If only she could punch him and run for it, making him forget everything. It was an appealing thought to her. She flexed her fingers.

"Of detention," He paused when the girl relaxed, "In my room for the next three days for an hour after school, starting today."

"Yes sir."

-

There was only ten minutes of third block. Sakura typed away at her computer diligently, trying to finish up her first assignment so that she could be lazy tomorrow. She only had one more paragraph to type, but Naruto's chattering was slightly stopping her from finishing.

The blond paused for a moment, putting his olive toned hand on Sakura's bony shoulder. At the contact, Sakura peered to the boy, question evident in her jade eyes.

"You alright? You haven't talked much since lunch. Did Ino say something? 'Cause if she did…" He cracked his knuckles, causing Sakura to giggle.

"Ah, no. It's fine. I came out of it with three days detention with Mr. Hatake though," Sakura replied, slightly annoyed that she hadn't been able to punch Ino. Naruto furrowed his brows a bit, looking at Sakura with a raised brow.

"Che… Mr. Hatake?"

"Yeah, the late one I was telling you about earlier." She gave up on her assignment, flipping off the monitor after the hard drive had shut down to the black computer. She closed her Computers book after carefully marking her page so that she could quickly find her spot tomorrow and finish the annoying assignment. Naruto then gave a barreling fit of laughter. She arched a pink brow, resenting the few stares that his loud, bellowing laugh had attracted. Crossing her arms over her small chest, she waited for Naruto to give an explanation for his sudden outburst.

"Oh, geese. I'm sorry, Sakura… It's just…" He snorted again.

"What?" She snapped playfully.

"Well he's Jiraiya's best customer!" He laughed again, "I just can't imagine that old pervert teaching. Ha…" Sakura couldn't help but to laugh along with Naruto. It was pretty funny and unexpected.

"Next block sure will be interesting."

-

'Why did my class have to be all the way at the other end of school? Why did that stupid teacher have to keep me and Naruto after because HE was too loud?' Sakura whined to herself as she scurried through the halls to her last class, AP Calculus. She knew Ino wouldn't be caught dead in there, so she was home free.

Sakura had to admit math was her absolute favorite subject. She wasn't the best at it, but it was fun to figure out the problems. The pink haired girl zigzagged through people, cursing under her breath when the warning bell rang; she only had about a minute now and still two hallways to run through.

By some miracle, she found herself crossing the door to her last class just as the tardy bell rang. 'YES!' She thought triumphantly. Putting her notebook and binder on a desk closest to the front and also closest to the door, she sat in her seat with a sigh. Looking around, she noticed this was a rather small class, and she knew no one very well.

She shrugged. At least there wouldn't be any distractions. Sakura glanced at the desk, noticing a Shakespeare playbook laid on top, along with a lot of markers for the white board. '… Always late …Math and Shakespeare… and racy novels …. Novels… cover…' Realization dawned upon Sakura as she eyed the book rather carefully. On the edges she spotted the trademark orange and green that the clever cover couldn't hide. To the better informed person that was a disguised Icha Icha Paradise book, and by its thickness, Sakura figured it was the third volume. She had been around Jiraiya and his books enough to know a hundred percent sure that it was the said book.

Fifteen minutes late, Kakashi Hatake made it too his last class for the day. As he stepped in, he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, ready to apologize to his all girl class. Today he noticed that most of his math classes were composed of girls. This was the only all girls class he had on his roster, though.

His lazy eyes scanned the room, as he assessed his students. Most he recognized from his homeroom, and then he saw pink. He then followed her curious gaze that was locked on the disguised book that he had carelessly left out in the open on his desk. His eyes widened hoping she hadn't figure out just what kind of book that was. She seemed to be a very bright girl… so he wouldn't put it pass her to figure it out; he even saw her hanging out with Naruto earlier…

He cursed under his breath, walking to his desk, putting the book into a metal drawer, safely locked away from her prying eyes.

Sakura felt his gaze on her. She had to bite her knuckle to suppress a laugh when he quickly walked to his desk, stowing away the book in a drawer. 'Caught you,' She thought.

After he called roll, Kakashi gave the small group of girls a review assignment that he was sure none of them would have any trouble with. It was rather lengthy though, so he would be able to actually put back his feet for a while, maybe even get to read his book. He smiled under his mask.

Sakura worked diligently and quickly, mostly knowing how to do everything, and it didn't surprise her when she was the first one done with the assignment. Always, she was quick around a few simple math problems. It was her best subject. She quietly stood from her seat and made way to her lazy teacher, who had his eyes glued to his book, stuck in his own little fantasy. With a small 'ahem' from the petite young woman, Kakashi quickly averted his eyes from his favorite dog eared page.

There was no she could be done yet. She held up a paper with all forty problems on it expectantly, "So do I turn it in?" She asked, with a small smirk adorning her pretty little lips. Kakashi mentally slapped himself, taking the paper from himself, skimming over her problems, noting how neat it was for as fast as she did it. They mostly all looked accurate. He handed it back to her, pointing to the basket in the corner of the counter behind his desk.

"Put in the basket closest to the cabinets," He replied, still in awe of how fast she finished the assignment, while all the others seems to still be on the first twenty in various degrees of completion.

'She's just one surprise after another… lazy… very bright… fast worker… short temper…' He sighed, feigning to read, discretely lifteding his eyes, to watch as she quietly took her seat, bunching up her hoody, so she could rest her head on it. 'Can't follow people of authority…' Kakashi remembered that he told her to not ever fall asleep in his class again. 'This year will be quite interesting with her around.' He decided to let her off the hook this once, or, well, twice…

-

"Sakura!" The voice shouted. "SAKURA!" It was the voice of her mother…

Sakura found herself surrounded in nothing but blackness, feeling her legs carrying her in a mad dash, running towards her mother's pained yells.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Mama, hang on," She panted, as she went as fast as her short legs would let her.

"Hang on!" She heard her dad yell, as she heard the screeching of breaks. No! He wasn't supposed to do that.

Suddenly, she found herself in her car. Her mother's head hung though the windshield, bloody. Her father was no where to be seen, the windshield on his side was shattered, his seat belt still unbuckled, the way he left it when they got in. The rosette struggled against something that was squeezing the life out of her… She thrashed about, feeling excruciating pain coming from her right leg.

Outside it was quiet, as the snow fell around the bloody scene. The flashing lights of police cars and ambulance vans were making her eyes hurt.

"Mama!" She tried to yell, as her mother's dead body was lifted away from the crashed car. Her voice was mute, as was the voice of the man in yellow who tore through the delicate metal of the family car to reach the screaming bloody heap with the Jaws of Life.

With a jolt she woke. There was a warm feeling on her shoulder, which disappeared as soon as her jade orbs snapped open. She felt hot searing tears run down her face.

Kakashi watched as she swiped away the tears, taking a deep breath to collect herself. She was sitting at her desk fast asleep, and then all of a sudden she was thrashing about, yelling 'Mama'. The teacher had no choice but to nudge her awake. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, after he noticed the circles under her eyes, when he took the time to stare at her when all the students had left the classroom, shutting the door behind him, sniggering at the rosette who would be missing her ride home. They didn't know she had detention with me anyway, which was almost about over.

He mentally noted that he probably just saw the cause of those circles.

Offering her an eye crinkle Kakashi said, "You can go, now. Your detention is about over, anyways." Her jade eyes widened when she looked at the digital clock on the wall.

"I'm so sorry," She wailed, in a hoarse whisper, bringing her hands to her face.

"Don't let it happen again," He told her. She actually smiled at him, gathering her things.

"Thanks," she said, walking slowly out, closing the door with a soft click. Kakashi was glad he got some good reading in before her little episode. Still, he couldn't help but to let his thoughts briefly go back to the strange pink haired girl that was all but an enigma to him. She had so many different sides to her; he didn't even know how to begin thinking about her.

He noticed the raindrops, falling swiftly outside as he picked up his novel, packing up his stuff for the day.

* * *

**Hmmm... This was interesting to write. So I hope you enjoyed the read. Please share you're thoughts and such. Thanks. Bye! XD**


	3. Scarlet Tulips

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_… The story goes that a prince named Farhad was love struck by a maiden named Shirin. When Farhad learned that Shirin had been killed, he was so overcome with grief that he killed himself - riding his horse over the edge of a cliff. It's said that a scarlet tulip sprang up from each droplet of his blood…_

_-Unknown_

* * *

Sakura mentally chided herself as she was confronted by the heavy drops that angrily came from the sky. Today turned out to be as bad as she though it to be. Always, the first day of school seemed to be the worst. Actually it was good compared to last year when she managed to forget her summer reading at home along with some US History vocabulary along with a mishap with her knuckle head best friend Naruto in the science lab in chemistry. Chemicals and Naruto don't mix. He was in the clinic for the whole first day... Nope, this year she made sure to double check to avoid that.

She laughed at the memory, gripping the bag over her head as she ran to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It was a good few blocks away from the school and took about five minutes if you ran, ten if you walked. The pinkette was just glad that the Mrs. Yamanaka had given her about an hour after school to herself, so if Sakura ran faster than she usually did, then she would make it just in time not to be late. The only thing she did not look forward to was the berating she was surly going to get from the Shrew because of Ino's mostly likely over exaggerated summary of their argument.

Her story most like ended in her feigning an injury, blaming it all on Sakura. The pink haired girl would not be able to give her side because it really didn't matter. Ino's word was always taken over hers', a fact she hated, as the blonds' accusations were always false ninety-nine percent of the time.

The small brass bell rang over her head, as the pink haired girl was assaulted with the overwhelming scents of fresh flowers. It was something she could never get used to, even if she has been working here for the six months she had stayed at the Yamanaka's. She wrung out her black t-shirt, shaking her shoes a bit, while fluffing her cotton candy locks. Jade eyes lifted from the flood to see an older version of Ino rushing at Sakura with a frightening glare. She wagged her finger, brows furrowing, showing deep wrinkles.

"Just where have you been?" Mrs. Yamanaka crossed her dainty arms over her fake chest.

"School," muttered Sakura, roughly yanking a green apron off the brass hooks by the door.

"And look at you," she chided, ice blue orbs looking over Sakura's rain soaked appearance, "You're dripping all over my clean floors. Go get a mop and clean this up. And throw that bag of yours in the corner. It's soaked."

"Yeah, whatever," Sakura mumbled, brushing past the taller woman to the back where the mop was located. Mrs. Yamanaka followed in suit.

"You're being docked your pay for two weeks. No television. No hospital…" Mrs. Yamanaka was taking away the things that would hurt Sakura the most. The rosette curled her first, pressing her lips together when she stopped at no hospital. That was Sakura's safe haven, the place she felt completely at ease, in her element. There was no way the Shrew could just take it away.

"You can't stop me from going to the hospital. I have patients that I'm doing special therapy with. And it's once over internship. If I drop out for even three days I'll be kicked out of the program!" Sakura argued, gripping the wooden handle of the mop 'till her knuckles were white.

Mrs. Yamanaka smiled smugly leaning against the dark wall of the storage closet, "Oh, but I can," She paused when Sakura flinched from pent up anger, "Keep in mind that Mr. Yamanaka is Head Surgeon. He can sway Shizune…"

"No, you can't do that!" Sakura shouted, stepping forward.

"All you're ever going to be is a lowly maintenance girl for my flower shop, Sakura. You're awfully good at cleaning up messes," She whistled, stepping back of the small room, leaving behind the frustrated rosette. The internship was all she had left of her father…

Sakura felt her eyes sting as she moped out of the closet,, mopping up the soaked yellow tiled floors of the small flower shop.

The bell rang as Ino's mother walked briskly past Sakura, as she mopped up the last bit of rainwater. "Lock-up at nine. I'm going out."

Sakura numbly nodded, snatching the keys from Mrs. Yamanaka, watching as she let her hips sway provocatively, and heading towards her black Mercedes. The headlights flickered on and she disappeared into the rainy evening, leaving behind the broken pink haired girl. All the while she had a smug smile on her lips, knowing that she had just hurt the rosette just like she did her precious Ino.

"Yeah, I wonder how your husband would feel about that other guy…" Sakura thought out loud, wringing out the mop, and then resting it against the cream colored walls.

The rest of the night was boring, as Sakura sat behind the counter reading, _The Awakening_, while listening to her iPod at full blast, not noticing the female customer that had unwittingly made it in the shop. She would do anything to get rid of the thoughts plaguing her mind. As the rosette flipped the page, her eyes looked up for the briefest second, widening when she noticed a pale girl in the corner of the room. She quickly put her song on pause, marking her page in her book, yanking the white earphones from her ears.

"May I help you?" She asked the girl with grape colored hair, who was timidly pocking at a rose.

She looked up locking topaz eyes with jade, letting her frail hand tug at the choker on her long neck. "I am looking for red tulips?"

Sakura noticed the confused inflection in her voice. She smiled softly, taking in the shy appearance of the girl, which could be no older than her. "Those are pretty rare flowers. I'll go check the freezers. We should have at least one," Sakura explained, amused as the girl nodded enthusiastically.

In no time Sakura came back with a beautiful red tulip that was splashed in pink. The girl had taken to Sakura's iPod, which only made the pinkette smiled in contentment. Music brings people together.

"You have some really good songs on here," said the girl, who was twirling her thumb on the music player, biting her lip.

"I like a lot of hair bands from the eighties. Not many kids my age do, though," Sakura replied, watching as the girl's face lit up when her topaz eyes traveled to the flower that was gripped in her hand.

"No, they sure don't," replied the purpled haired girl, squinting at Sakura's name tag, "Sakura. That's a fitting name for someone who works in a flower shop."

Sakura pressed her lips together, nodding.

"I'm sorry. It must be a soft spot," the girl replied, noticing the immediate change in the rosette's mood. Sakura's eyes softened when she knew the girl was speaking the truth.

"So what's your name?" Sakura asked, as she rang up the total.

"Rin," she answered, fingering the long sleeve of her fitted black top.

"You have a good taste in flowers. Not many people no about red tulips and their symbolism for undying love," Sakura explained, taking the bills from Rin's frail hand. The purple haired girl shut her purse, smiling as Sakura handed her the delicate flower.

"Yes, I know. I sure hope Obito likes it," She said, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"He will," The rosette replied, waving as the girl turned towards the exit.

"Nice meeting you," She waved.

"You too," Sakura smiled, watching as the pale Rin made her exit.

-

Sakura relished the fact that it had stopped raining, and she was able to make it back to the Yamanaka's dry. She shifted uncomfortablely in her stiff clothes, not liking how the humid air made them stick to her skin. The weather really was not on her side today.

As soon as she made it to her room she stripped herself, grabbing her robe, twisting the knobs of the shower.

She stepped into the scalding hot water, letting it wash away the numbness that was starting to find her, as it did every night. Sakura hated this part of the day, the part where she was forced to think as she laid her head on her pillow, trying to let a dreamless sleep claim her.

And several hours later when she woke from her nightmare, the wounds still too fresh, she turned on her lamp, grabbing her iPod, and switching to the most hardcore song she had on there. And when that did not stop the trembling, she grabbed her literature book and started doing homework that wasn't due until next week.

And as the days passed, she did this every night, not wanting to face the reoccurring nightmare that plagued her.

On Friday she found herself sitting in Fourth Block, stifling a yawn as Mr. Hatake, lectured on taking a derivative. She tried to take notes, but her hand didn't want to move. All she wanted to do was sleep, but every time her jade eyes drifted shut that nightmare would come to life. The sounds of screeching tires and the terrified yells of her mother would fill her ears, jerking her eyes open in terror, finding that she was breathing hard, breaking out in a cold sweat. It was just too much.

School had been going on for a week and a half, enough time for students to get their internal alarm clocks working, wiping away the days of sleeping in, which summer vacation had allowed them to do. Kakashi noticed that this didn't pertain to his pink haired student. She still did her work amazingly fast, acing the first test, still taking notes. But she was always late and always nodding off in his class. He didn't know if it was right or not, but he was becoming increasingly concerned. When he walked into the lunch room his attention would be drawn to her table where she sat with the always excited Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten, who always tried for her to eat something. And to ease their worries Sakura would nibble on an apple.

Sakura had served her three day detention gracefully, always listening to her iPod or reading a book. She wouldn't do anything that would betray sadness, unless you count smiles that did not reach her eyes, or the slow way she walked out of the room with her head hung, or having nightmares when she dozed off for a few seconds. Sakura seemed to be the good little actress, but not good enough to fool Kakashi.

He took it in stride, saying nothing of the decline of the bright girl he met on the first day, who had an attitude. He missed her snappish comments, her annoyed glares. Now she just seemed so different, not herself. Kakashi was even surprised when she never said anything about his Icha Icha novel that he read every day, when they both knew that she knew just what was under that Shakespearian cover.

The teacher didn't know whether it was his place to worry or not, but she was his student. He was allowed to be concerned for her well being.

But it wasn't until the next week, on Wednesday, that he finally decided that enough was enough, asking for the rosette to stay after. And once all the girls had left to go home, he softly clicked the door shut, sitting upon a desk nearby, watching as the tired Sakura, rocked on her heals, annoyed.

"What is it? I have to be at work soon," She snapped.

Kakashi raised a silver brow. Sakura watched as the navy material of the mask crinkled around his lips when he spoke, "Why are you always sleeping in my class? Did I not tell you to not ever do that again?"

Sakura mimicked Kakashi as she propped herself on the desk diagonal to him, facing the white board. "I'm bored, I guess," She smirked.

Kakashi smirked back. 'She'll never change…'

"Is there a problem with you and listening to authority figures?" He inquired, watching as she shifted under his scrutinizing gaze. She coughed a bit, jade orbs locked on the complex equations that littered the white board.

"Nope. Just you," She mumbled, hopping off the desk, grabbing a marker off the ledge of the white board. She used the black sleeve of her jacket to wipe away part of the last problem, he was explaining before the bell rang. Kakashi watched her in mild amusement, wondering if anyone had caught that purposeful mistake, ready to hand out bonus points to the student that corrected him.

"You divided wrong," she said in a tired voice, quickly writing out the equation the correct way, before dropping the marker, swaying a bit on her feet. A wave of dizziness claimed the rosette, who slumped forward to grab onto a desk.

Kakashi was at her side a in a moment, knowing all to well the signs of exhaustion. The girl was pushing herself to the brink. He grabbed her shoulder steadying her.

His hands were warm to her, and she just wanted to melt into the touch. His coal orbs watched her worriedly, staring into her hazy jade eyes. It took a moment before she stopped the swirling motion of the room.

As soon as the spell left, her she swatted his hands away regretfully, missing the warmth his hands brought to her cold body.

"Are you alright?" He paused as she nodded, "Maybe you should go to the clinic."

"Yeah," she mumbled, grabbing her books and calculator.

-

A cup of coffee later, Sakura found herself, hanging her jacket and bag on a brass hook, taking down her green apron, tying it in a sloppy way behind her back. Ino watched her with mild irritation, manicured nails tapping on the counter, where she sat in front of a bunch of richly colored flowers.

"Why are you so slow?" She paused, when Sakura let her tired gaze drift towards the platinum blond, "Gosh, You look horrible, Forehead. Go home. I'll take care of your shift."

And in that moment Sakura felt her eyes widen at the blonds' kindness.

"Go before I change my mind. Besides you look horrible, and we can't have you making this place ugly. It's my mom's pride and joy," She said, getting up, flattening the wrinkles in her denim mini skirt. Not even refusing, Sakura quickly untied her apron, grabbing her jacket and bag.

"Thanks," She mumbled before leaving the shop and Ino. Sakura was shocked, but not completely surprised. Even if the two girls were bitter rivals, they did have an odd friendship that shone through at the most random moments. And that was one of those moments. Ino was different than her mother in that at times she really did like Sakura, worrying for her when her parents wouldn't.

-

Sakura lay on her plush bed, thinking about the hospital. She wondered about her various patients in the rehabilitation ward, wondering if she'd ever see them again. Yesterday Mrs. Yamanaka had presented her with the letter that had declared her barred from the program. When Shizune had caught wind, she called Sakura, seeing what was wrong. After, Sakura had explained her situation, Shizune said that she would get the girl back her internship, to just give her some time because she knew people in high places.

Thankfully in the midst of her thoughts, a dreamless sleep had finally claimed her exhausted body. She slept through the next day, missing school. And on Friday Naruto called her cell phone. She grumbled as she walked to her cherry wood desk, flipping open the black device.

"Yes," She yawned.

"Oi, Sakura, where were you? I was worried?" Naruto's loud voice said into the speaker.

"Sleeping," She mumbled, smiling when Naruto laughed.

"Oh, that's good, then. You need the rest," He stated.

"Yeah. I'll be there tomorrow, though. I'm going to have so much make-up work," She said, stretching out her stiff body.

"I know our computer teacher gave us three pages today," Naruto groaned, going into a long story about his day, eliciting small giggles or gasps from the rosette.

An hour later they hung up, letting Sakura roll over on her bed, with a smile, thankful that the Yamanaka's had not bothered her.

-

"Haruno Sakura," His velvety voice, interrupted the best part of her song. She mumbled a 'here', squirming a bit when his gaze stayed on her for just a little longer than it usually did. Sakura knew he was worried. She knew he had a right to be. But she didn't know why he felt it was so important that he would need to keep her after class, like he had the other day.

Maybe he was always like that. She barely knew anything about the masked enigma, only that his name was Kakashi, and he was good at math. The rosette found she wanted to know more, but thinking it was a bit weird she pushed down the thoughts, burying her nose in her book, turning her iPod up a little louder.

Kakashi noticed that he constantly kept wondering about her. He didn't know why. Maybe he was just protective of his students. Maybe he just found the pink haired girl compelling. She was different. She was different than all of his other female students. Sakura didn't fawn over him. Sakura did not find his every word interest. Actually it seemed quite the opposite. She was annoyed by him.

But when he felt her stare linger, he smiled.

Then he mentally scolded himself, but the smile stayed.

-

When first block ended, Sakura found herself being asked to stay behind by her busty Anatomy teacher. She walked timidly to her desk, something that was unusual for the rosette, but Tsunade's presence just demanded that reaction.

"I heard that your internship at the hospital was taken away," She stated, tapping her red nails on her wooden desk.

Sakura nodded, "Yes. I really enjoyed working there. It was my favorite place to go."

Tsunade smiled knowingly, "I know just how you feel. I was just the same when I was your age."

Sakura's eyes widened at her teacher's interest.

"I think I may be able to get your internship back. You have promise in the nursing field, and I will not let my best student be denied an opportunity?" Tsunade stated.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked, mouth in the shape of an 'O'.

"Yes," Tsunade then waved the beaming girl out of her room, smiling a bit herself.

Words could not explain how happy Sakura was. At lunch Sakura told the news to her three best friends, and when they cheered their congratulations, Sakura squirmed with happiness. She hadn't felt like this in such a long time.

"That's just great," Tenten shouted.

"Yes, congratulations," Hinata said.

"Serves that old bat right," Gushed Naruto.

"Thanks guys," Sakura beamed. And the moment wasn't even ruined by Ino, who came over, attempting to ruin the cheeriness that came from the table, secretly happy for Sakura as well. Her mother had no right to take away what Sakura loved.

The rosette left the table, a bounce evident in her step. Naruto watched with bright eyes, glad that the old Sakura wasn't completely lost from them. Tenten was excited; glad to see Sakura the happiest she'd been in such a long time. Hinata wished the best for her, loving that her old friend was returning from the cold place she'd been for the past six months.

Maybe time really was healing the wounds. Maybe she would let people back in. Maybe she would let her heart be open again.

-

Kakashi couldn't help, but to smile when Sakura came into his Calculus class with a true smile on her face. This time he didn't ask her to stay after. She just did, pretending to take longer on her work.

"So you're feeling better, I see," Kakashi observed when the students, all but the pink haired one, left.

"Yes! I got my internship back at the hospital, thanks to Tsunade. I had no idea she owned the place," She gushed.

'So I'm finally getting to unravel this mystery of a student.' Kakashi thought, running a hand though his hair when he noticed that she was eyeing the book in his hand. She snickered a bit when he put it in his desk drawer.

"You know those books are bad for you," She smiled. Kakashi turned a shade pink. "Busted, Mr. Hatake."

"Now, I have no idea what you're talking about," He said, waving her out of the room. She stood at the door for a moment, before smirking at him, then quickly bounding down the hall. He just shook his head, a small smile making his eyes crinkle.

* * *

**Oh boy! That was fun to write. I think I'm kinda lost in how to write humor.... But this chapter was a blast to write. I'm liking how this story is turning out. I hope you guys enjoyed reading. Leave your thoughts and such. Thanks! XD**


	4. Never Think

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"_She standing outside holding me  
Saying oh please  
I'm in love"_

_-Rob Pattinson_

* * *

"You're coming with me on Saturday," the blond crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot on the tiled floor.

"Says who?" The pink haired girl answered, throwing on her apron, dropping her bag awkwardly behind the counter of the flower shop.

"Mom says I need someone responsible to come with me or I can't go, and I suggested you," She pursed her lips, "And she approved."

Sakura looked at her with question in her confused jade orbs. "Where are you going?"

"Well, Sasuke's having a party, and he invited me!" She squealed. Her face lit up with a beaming smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes, grabbing her iPod from her jacket pocket, "I have a Calculus test that I need to study for, and I have to go to the hospital Saturday morning. I don't have time. Take someone else."

Ino placed her hands on her hips, balancing her weight to one foot, jutting her right hip to the side, "No. You're coming with me. If you don't I can't go. Besides your shift is in the morning… and Mom is definitely not happy about you getting your internship back by the way."

Sakura stuck her nose in the air, ignoring the blond.

"She's going to find another way, you know."

Sakura stayed silent, slowly beginning to unravel her earphones from her iPod.

"Just think… Dad owns part of the hospital along with Tsunade. Actually, they're partners…"

Sakura's eyes got wide; she whipped her head up, glancing at the blond, who just had a smug look on her pinched face.

"I didn't know that," Sakura mumbled.

"Oh yeah! I never told you. Well, now you know!"

Sakura was silent for a moment, eyes fixing on her red converse. Just when everything seemed to be going well, this gets thrown into her face. Since when did Mr. Yamanaka own part of the hospital? How come she had never heard? And if he owned part of it, he had just as much say so about Sakura's little internship as Tsunade did. At the snap of his wife's finger, he could have Sakura barred from the program just as before. She had no choice but to listen to Ino.

"What time?"

Ino's smile pierced Sakura more than any words could have. The blond flipped her platinum locks over her shoulder; finishing tying her green apron, she sat on the cushioned stool behind Sakura, kicking off her heals. She would use this information for as long as she could. Her icy cobalt eyes peered to the specked ceiling, sighing contently. Life was good for Ino Yamanaka.

"Ten in the evening. After you get off here."

Sakura wanted to bang her head against the counter. There was no way she could do all that in one day. She would be going all day and, knowing Ino, all night too. She knew the blond liked to party. She's often had to hold her hair back as she sat before the porcelain throne. In all honesty, Sakura didn't know why she had asked for her mother's permission; she usually just sneaks out. Maybe it was because last time she got caught. Sakura had to take the blame for everything that happened that night. The Shrew could never believe her daughter would do anything bad.

"Fine," She muttered, turning to the customer that had walked into the store. Right away she noticed the familiar topaz eyes and maroon hair.

"Hello Sakura!" She said brightly, eyes lighting up in recognition.

"Rin, how are you?"

"I'm great. Obito really loved that red tulip, so I thought I'd get him another."

"Alright. I'll be right back," Sakura smiled, clapping her hands together as she walked past the scheming Ino. She didn't like to see Sakura know people that she didn't.

"Okay," Rin replied, her eyes starting to dart around the store. She sniffed in the fresh smell, and sighed, delighted at the tantalizing aroma of fresh flowers. Ino stood from her perch on the stool, walking to the register where Rin stood on the other side.

"So who's Obito?" Ino asked airily, perching her face on her clasped fingers, leaning into the counter.

"The love of my life," Rin gushed. She started wringing her hands.

"You must love him a lot. Red tulips are a symbol of undying love. They're so tragic."

"I know," her topaz took on a darker shade.

Ino pursed her lips, "I'm Ino."

"Rin," she said, gaze downcast to the floor lost in thought. The bell rang overhead, and Ino noticed the familiar eye crinkle of her homeroom teacher. His silvery wisps of messy hair shone in the dim lighting of the store, posture slouched, nose stuck into a book.

"Rin, we need to get going," He mumbled never glancing from his book, never noticing Ino, who scrunched her nose in annoyance of not being paid attention too.

"Yeah. One second, Kakashi," Rin muttered, rocking back on her heals, eyes clouded with sadness, which had dripped from her words like the venom of a snake.

"Alright I found one!" Sakura said enthusiastically, as she came from the back. She noticed the clouded look in Rin's eyes and the smiling Ino. What had she done now? Rin looked so happy when she first walked in. Sakura held out the scarlet flower to Rin. "This was the best one I could find."

Rin only nodded, slowly rummaging through her purse. Sakura's eyes glanced once more at Ino and then to the figure that stood in a slump with his nose buried in a 'Shakespeare' classic. She of course knew better. She held back a snicker.

Suddenly, there was a great clatter on the floor, which made Sakura and Ino both flinch. Kakashi quickly flipped closed his book, walking over to the hunched Rin, who was quickly gathering the contents of her purse. Her hair covered her face, and Sakura could not hear the silent mutterings that was coming from the two.

Kakashi was worried for Rin. She's been so easily depressed ever since… He shook his head running his hand through his silver locks. He took in a breath, placing his large hand on her small shoulder. "You go. I'll pay."

Rin nodded, slowly standing clutching the tulip and her purse close. Sakura thought she heard a muttered thanks and a small bye to her.

"Bye Rin. "Sakura whispered, worried. Ino just rocked back on her heals, walking past Sakura.

"I'm going to get some food, Forehead," She muttered, disappearing into the back lounge of the store.

"Whatever," came Sakura's mumbled response. Ino snorted.

Sakura turned back to her register, folding her hands in front of her. Kakashi fished out his wallet, smiling as he handed her a bill.

"Hm. Sakura." He greeted her wryly.

"Mr. Hatake," She replied with a small smile that faded when her thoughts traveled to Rin. She hoped she was alright. Surely Ino had something to do with her bout of sadness that just occurred. Sakura entered the amount of the bill into the cash register, quickly counting out the correct change without even looking at the screen. Her thoughts were a little too jumbled to notice that Kakashi had been gazing at her with obsidian eyes.

He smiled slightly when he noticed her automatically counting the change. The girl was fabulous at math; he would be the one to know. His gaze focused on the way, she unconsciously crinkled her nose at maybe an unpleasant thought or the way her eyes squinted as she fingered the ripe bills in her hand, flipping them all in the same direction, neatly putting them on the counter in front of her, still preoccupied in her thoughts.

"Is she going to be alright?" He heard her ask. His gaze traveled to her intense emerald eyes.

"Yes," He replied, taking the change from her warm hand. Sakura felt her hand tingle when his fingertips brushed over the sensitive skin. "She just a bit sensitive right now."

"I see," Sakura flushed when his eyes locked with hers, "Tell her I hope things get better for her. She's seems so nice. She doesn't need to be sad."

"You're right," His gaze clouded. Rin didn't deserve anything that has happened to her. Kakashi couldn't stand it that things has happened the way they have. This year has been one disaster after another. Often he wondered what either of them had done to deserve any of it. Obito was their best friend. The three had a special bond that no other could ever hope to have. They had shared many of life's important moments together. They had been there when Kakashi's father committed suicide and when his mother had died of a broken heart. They had helped him through the pain, giving him something to smile about, something to hope for when his world came crashing down around him.

He was so happy when Obito had shown him the gigantic proposal ring he had gotten lovingly for Rin, smiling when he was announced to be the best man, elated when they were pronounced husband and wife. The two were perfect for each other. There was no love, no tenderness that could ever compare. They spent a happy year together as newly weds, but one stormy night there was a knock on his door. When he opened it he saw a soaked Rin with puffy eyes, in nothing more than a soaked night gown. She clutched onto Kakashi that night when they had traveled to the hospital. He honored Obito's last promise to take care of Rin, and he held her in his arms when he was buried, letting her use him as the crutch she needed to pick herself back up. They went to his plot everyday. Rin bought him flowers, swearing she could see him smile when she laid them snug to his granite grave.

He would always be there for Rin, for him, too. He knew it. No matter what happened they swore to be friends. Obito just had to leave a little sooner, but he was always watching over her and him, protecting them, giving them something to smile about, giving Rin ghostly kisses.

A warm sensation on his hand brought him from his thoughts. He gazed at his student, at a loss for words. He noticed her eyes looking to his mask. She was beautiful.

"Mr. Hatake? Are you okay?"

His eyes crinkled, fully lost from his train of thought. He could only see Sakura now. "Of course." He ran a hand through his hair; turning to leave before he did something he was not supposed to do. Sakura watched as he retreated to the door.

"Bye," she called faintly. His hand rose in the air in response, and Sakura just watched him as he walked slowly out of the store, into the darkness of the night, his nose back in his book.

-

As Sakura walked through the halls to Calculus, she couldn't help to let her thoughts trail back to yesterday evening at the flower shop. It seemed too odd for her newest friend, Rin, to not bare a smile on her pretty face. She seemed pretty optimistic towards life, at least, that's the impression that Sakura got from her when she first met her. Ino probably said something to her to make her feel bad about herself. Sakura's brow furrowed, as she thought, walking slower than the pace of a few other students caught behind her, causing them to mutter a few obscenities as they passed the rather oblivious pink haired girl. Sakura bit her lip, praying that Ino really hadn't said anything, which may have drove Rin away from ever coming to the flower shop. Even though Sakura had only met Rin twice, she could see that eventually they could become pretty good friends. They even seemed to have a lot in common.

The song switched on her iPod, and she just looked at the screen, quickly changing it when she saw the song her father would listen to while he worked: Never Think by Rob Pattinson. She didn't know why she had it on there; she never listened to it because it brought back too many memories. Perhaps it was just for that reason. That song somehow kept her father close.

Suddenly, her thoughts blanked as she roughly bumped into someone. It was enough for her to rock on her feet. If it weren't for the two warm hands that encased her bony shoulders, she would be on her behind at that exact moment. She jerked out her earphones muttering apologies, eyes cast to the floor, looking to her fallen papers and books.

"You really need to watch where you're going," A soft tenor voice said a hint of a smirk in his words. His pale hand brushed hers' away when she went to grab her books. "I'll get them." Sakura picked up stray papers that were closer to her, holding them close as she stood when the boy did. Her eyes were still cast to the ground. She knew who it was, and she didn't want to look at him. It was inadvertently his fault that her Saturday was ruined, that she became so much busier than she should have to be. He was also inadvertently the reason she would not be able to thoroughly able to study for her test on Monday.

"Here, Sakura," His voice was like silk, and then she could not help to get trapped by his deep black eyes, flushing at the way he said her name. His perfect face, with the delicate jaw and pixie like nose made her feel almost insecure as she stood there with her wide forehead and uneven lips.

"Thanks," She muttered, quickly grabbing her books that he held out. Sakura was ready to make a beeline past the tall, ebony haired boy, but his hand quickly stopped her in her tracks. He forced her to look at his beautiful face. He watched with an amused smirk as her sea green eyes clouded with frustration.

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why do you care?"

"You were invited. I told Ino to tell you that."

Sakura's brows went down in confusion, "She said you invited her."

Sasuke couldn't help but to chuckle, "I'd much rather have you there." Sakura's face flushed even more when his soft lips touched her cheek. He leaned back from her, noticing the soft sloshes of pink that covered her cheeks. Her skin was so soft, he mused, putting his hand to his chin, smirking. Sakura stood there in a daze as Sasuke gazed to only her with intense eyes. His gaze captured hers', and what she saw scared her. An intense blaze burned in his eyes as he gazed at her, the rest of his face still as stone that seemed to be carved from the fairest of marble. Her lips were parted slightly as she let soft pants of breath escaped the shell pink pieces of flesh, which Sasuke suddenly had the urge to… He shook his head a bit, smiling at her expression that seemed to be a cross between shocked and scared.

Sasuke kept his hands on her shoulders, leaning close. Sakura could feel his sweet breath brushing softly over her face. Her eyes cast down to the floor, her body twitching because she felt so at unease. The students around them all but stopped in their tracks.

The gossiping began.

-

Her earphones blasted with guitars and beating drums as she walked into the math room, her head ducked, and posture slightly slouched. Her pink hair was partially covered by a hood, her jade eyes dark, clouded with thought.

Kakashi stole a glance when she walked in, noting her far away look. She sat in the seat closest to the door, starting to twirl her thumb on the wheel of her iPod. He watched closely, as she gently placed her books under her desk in an organized mess, shifting the iPod and calculator in her hands to only lay the calculator on the desk in front of her, gripping the music player harshly in her hand. Then her head just went down. She used her left arm to cradle her small head, the other to shield away her mp3 player.

He decided he wouldn't bother her for sleeping in his class today, but he would not wake her either. His eyes crinkled, smiling to the rest of the female students as the tardy bell rang and they each came filing in giggling and squealing in delight. He swore he heard the name Sasuke many times, and it was always used in conjunction with Sakura's name. Kakashi almost frowned; he didn't know why, but maybe he was almost a bit… when he heard that Sasuke had… kissed….

He shook his head, grabbing a marker and walking to the whiteboard. His faux grin faded, eyes becoming serious. As the girls got out their supplies, he wrote the assignment on the board in skinny lettering. Then, he opened his book, ready to explain and answer questions to get the girls ready for their test on Monday, thoughts of Sakura floated around in his mind, making it difficult for him to concentrate as he began explaining velocity and the distance formula to a student, who sat just beside the pink haired girl that slept away.

…

Sakura just laid her head in her arm, letting the music entertain her subconscious. Her thoughts were in a jumbled mess, the events in the hall the culprit. Just moments ago her middle school dreams had all but come true. They only just came about… five years too late. She sighed a bit, faintly hearing Mr. Hatake's deep voice lecturing the class. She knew she needed to be reviewing, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was too embarrassed by the stunt that Sasuke pulled. Everyone was talking about it, word quickly going around. She could only guess the outrageous rumors that would flare by the end of the day that that little peck on the cheek would cause.

Sakura held back a moan when she heard the hushed voice of the girl beside her.

"Did you see them?" She asked incredulously

"Yeah, they were like practically making out," said the other hushed voice.

" Yeah, I know. Why would Sasuke want to even touch something like… her?"

"Ew, I know. She's so weird, and Sasuke's so hot. He could have anyone…"

"Maybe he's taking pity on her," Sakura heard another hushed voice that entered the conversation. She could feel their stares on her, possibly making sure she was actually sleeping. God forbid Sakura hear their conversation. The girl started whispering again. Sakura bit her lip as she listened intently.

"Haha. Yeah. That has to be it. Why else?"

"I think I might know…"

"Oh, what do you think?"

"I think he wants to…" The rest of her comment was cut short as Mr. Hatake called out their names, urging them to get back to their work. Sakura felt her eyes burn. She never heard someone speak so shoddily of her. Did everyone think about her like that? She felt her bottom lip shake, as she held in a small whimper.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura, concerned. He could see her body shaking slightly. He didn't know if she was having another nightmare or something else. He heard vaguely what those girls were saying. None of the things they said were nice, and they were all geared towards his pink haired student. He called out their names sternly for them to get back to their work, watching Sakura intently. Her body was still shaking. He assumed she heard them, and she was maybe holding back tears. His heart went out for her. She of all people did not deserve to be treated so badly.

He did not know why he cared so much about it, but he did. It was then he decided he would keep her after the bell, hoping she would stay voluntarily.

-

When the bell rang, Sakura just kept her head down, not even wanting to show her tears stained face to her classmates. With her newfound knowledge of their dislike of her, she did not want to egg on more gossip. It was a few minutes later that she heard the rustling of papers that came from Mr. Hatake's desk. He put the turned in assignments in order, briefly glancing up to see her head was still cradled in her arm. He knew she was not sleeping.

A few more moments passed and then he heard a small whimper as her head rose slowly, her hood and soft pink tresses hiding her sad face from him. Sakura brought up the sleeve of her jacket, slowly dabbing at the tears that still fell down her face. For some reason those girls hit a chord in her and all her emotion came pouring out. Maybe it was frustration that made the tears come or maybe it was just that she was just hurt. Maybe it was both. She didn't know, but she just let the tears soak her jacket sleeve.

Kakashi watched her intently, discarding the papers from his hands. He wanted to say something to help, but he didn't know what would be the right words to say. The silence invaded the room and her small whimpers suddenly stopped, her soft breathing calming his nerves. He was glad to see that she was getting better already. He figured she was just frustrated. The silence continued, his coal eyes stayed on her slight frame. He took in the sight of the black jacket that hid her form the world, the baggy jeans that were ripped at the bottom and the tattered red converse that adorned her feet. Her pink hair was mussed up, and he only crinkled his eyes when she turned to face him. Her jade eyes were darkened with red, her cheeks flushed and plump. Her bottom lip stuck out a bit, and her hand ran through her hair as she drew in a shaky sigh.

She was the one who spoke first.

"I'm sorry."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, eyes still crinkled. She was watched as he walked towards her desk, her eyes casting down to the floor as he got closer. For some reason she wanted him to say something comforting, to make the bad things those girls said go away. She knew he would not do it, but she would still linger, to only be in his comforting presence. It was already making her feel better, that eye crinkle of his working wonders to her mood.

"I think I'll go. I'm probably keeping you," She murmured, quickly pulling up her hood, putting her earphones in her ears, and grabbing her books. Her gaze was still locked to the floor as she made to get out of the room.

Kakashi's smile quickly faded as she started covering herself, going back to the solitude of her music and hood. His hand reached hesitantly to her shoulder. She stiffened when she felt his warm hand on her shoulder. She reluctantly took out one of the speakers that was jammed in her ear.

"You can stay. You slept through my class. That means detention for an hour after school with me," He paused when her jade orbs looked to him in confusion, "Remember I told you to never sleep in my class?"

"Yeah." She pulled out the other speaker slowly.

"Well this is strike three, so it's detention." And with that eye crinkle she received Sakura couldn't help but to let a little smile enter onto her face as she pulled the hood from her head.

She would be late for work at the flower shop, but for some reason, she did not really care. For some reason she was glad Mr. Hatake gave her detention.

"So let's do this review you missed," He suggested, smiling at the fact that she seemed to want to stay and that she was slowly taking off her security blankets.

"Alright," She agreed.

* * *

**I know it's a little late, but at least it's done now. School is being difficult here lately. Go figure. This chapter was written after I just got done rereading Twilight, and I think it may have influenced my writing just a tad. Especially with the scene with Sasuke. My jaw dropped when I reread what I wrote. It was sooooo weird. lol. Well anyways tell me your thought. Please review. Later. XD**


	5. I'd Come For You

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 5**

_

* * *

_

_"No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you"_

_-Nickelback_

* * *

Sakura left the class in a much better mood then she had walked in as. Honestly, the fact that Sasuke kissed her on the cheek left her utterly confused and embarrassed. It was just plain weird and out of the blue. In her mind she just couldn't fathom why the brooding Uchiha had even done it. She blushed during the whole ordeal, probably giving the wrong idea: that she liked what he did, which was completely wrong. And to make matters worse she has instantly became the new target for harassment by all the girls in her class.

What would happen when word got to Ino? The blond has had a great infatuation with Sasuke since middle school, changing her good natured ways to bad habits and immoralities to get into the 'bad girl' image she thought the Uchiha liked.

Sakura sighed, scratching her head as she walked to the flower shop, not wanting to even face Ino. Their high school was small and any piece of juicy gossip went around like wildfire. The rosette was sure that she has caught wind of the incident by now, and since Ino was so taken with the ebony haired male, Sakura was sure Ino would never let her get away with it without raising some kind of torment for Sakura.

Ino hated anyone who was competition for her, and as of now Sakura was competition. She sighed again clutching her bag close, kicking a pebble on the breaking sidewalk, breathing in the crisp evening air as the song switched on her iPod. Just thinking about Ino was deteriorating her good mood.

Berating herself, she began to shift her thoughts away from her 'sister' to a certain Calculus teacher. She smiled a bit when his eye crinkle became envisioned in her mind. For some ungodly reason that teacher was becoming a necessity for happiness when before all she needed was her music and books. She didn't even know why he had become such a fixture in her so quick. During those detentions she had with him, they talked quite a bit, she being surprised that he was so easy going.

And then he would get out his book, prop his feet on his desk and read it right in front of her when he knew hit just piqued her anger. He actually seemed to enjoy making her frustrated and or annoyed with him, smiling when she would furrow her brow and cross her arms. Then he had those days where he would blatantly ignore only talking to her to see if she needed help a part of his job. There odd relationship confused her. Mr. Hatake was in either in the black or in the white. There was no in between with him, no gray.

Another thing that confused her was his obvious friendship with Rin. Sakura couldn't help but to wonder what kind of relationship the two had, figuring they were more than friends because they seemed so awfully close to be just friends. And then the thought of why should it matter to her came into her mind. She mentally kicked herself. It was none of her business, and she shouldn't even be thinking about that.

She closed her eyes, moving her hands to the music, blocking any other thoughts from her mind.

-

Sasuke jammed his hands into his pockets, walking to his black Mercedes. Today had been quite interesting. He pulled out one hand, quickly pressing the button for his car to unlock. His thoughts went to a certain pink haired girl as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

His eyes grew dark as he flew down the road, a faint smirk crossing over his pale lips. Sakura was going to be his. That, he was sure of; the way she acted when he pressed his lips to her tender skin, her supple… Oh, he would make sure that no one else would have her, even if it meant tricking Ino to get to her. The two did seem awfully close, so Ino would be a good target to get close to the pinkette, going as far to invite Ino to his party, knowing that her mother would force her to take the responsible Sakura to look over her. Then, he lied to Sakura, saying that he only invited her to make Ino look like a liar, so that Sakura would leave Ino in a fit of rage at the party. When that happened, he would pounce.

He flipped on his stereo, letting the booming music consume him, the angry words conjure up devious thoughts, making him think of all the things he would do to Sakura…

She would be his whether she liked it or not…

-

Ino quickly jutted her hand in her purse to get out her vibrating Blackberry as she walked out of her fourth block. She pressed the button on her phone, seeing that the text message was from Temari.

'OMG! Did you hear about it?'

Ino rolled her eyes, quickly flicking her swift fingers over the small keypad.

'No. What are you talking about?'

Her phone vibrated as she was about to tap Shikamaru on the shoulder for a ride to the flower shop.

'Sasuke! Duh! I heard he was like making out with Sakura in the hall before fourth. I can't believe you didn't hear, Queenbee!'

Again, the blonds' eyes rolled to the ceiling, jogging as much as her red heals would allow her, to catch up with Shikamaru. "You're driving me today, Shika," she stated. The boy just shrugged lazily, holding the door for his texting friend, letting his eyes roam her from behind, jaw tightening a bit when he saw what she was wearing. He rubbed his hand over his forehead, swallowing, as his brown eyes trailed her. He obviously liked the view, and he was glad Ino did not notice his wandering eyes.

'You're lying! He would never even touch her.'

Ino jammed her phone in her barely there pocket, arranging her shirt a bit, tugging at the lacy tank underneath. Her phone vibrated once more as she climbed into Shikamaru's red convertible, noticing that he stood there for a moment with a glazed look in his eyes. The he just muttered something under his breath, walking to the driver's side and opening the door, revving the engine to life, trying his best to ignore the utterly mouthwatering blond that sat beside him.

'Uh, yea. He would and did. If you don't believe me ask her for yourself!'

Ino made a quick reply, and then tossed the red Blackberry back into her large, pink purse.

'Fine! I will, Tem. Just to prove you wrong.'

A snort escaped her lips as she tied her glossy locks that flapped in the wind on top of her head. Just the way she moved made Shikamaru want to… Just then, he pulled into the wrong street ,his speed picking up, making Ino squeak when she was jerked to the right.

"What the heck, Shika?" she all but screamed at him, noticing his jaw was tight, his brown eyes shining with anticipation.

"Quiet! You're so much trouble, Ino!" He sneered, pulling his car into secluded spot, reaching over to brush his hand on the blonds' exposed leg.

"What—" Her retort was cut short when he smashed his lips to hers', pulling and tugging at her, letting his hands roam. He briefly pulled back, pulling her closer to him, liking her startled expression.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted –" He was interrupted by her returning his gestures. And after roughly tossing aside his shirt and he tossing away her light lavender shirt, revealing the delectable lace tank that hugged her curves in every incredible way, they pulled away, breathless and unbearably close.

She would deal with Sakura and those issues later. A mischievous a smile graced her swollen lips, which were parted, slowly forming the words, "So have I."

All Shikamaru could do was oblige.

-

Kakashi looked like a cat as he stretched languidly in his wheeled chair, leaning his head back with a content sigh.

He loved teaching Sakura. The fact that she caught on so fast, fascinated him. He never thought this small town school would conjure up such a bright student. Often times, here lately, he would find his thoughts sneaking back to the subject of her.

It was odd in the least. For some reason he wanted to know all about her, what she liked, disliked, her favorite color, her past… Just everything about her: What her nightmares were about, her dreams…

That sudden thought scared him, so he quickly got to packing up all his papers, organizing them in separate folders. He immersed himself in teacher mode, quickly making to shut off his computer, and tidying the room before he left to meet up with Rin.

The sudden ringing of his phone startled him a bit. He dug around in his pocket, pulling out the vibrating thing, flipping it open after identifying the caller as his maroon haired best friend.

"Yo."

"Kakashi?" Her voice was sad, he noticed.

"Yeah. Are you alright? You sound kind of depressed." He inquired as he propped himself up on a desk. He heard a small whimper. There were no words she could form from her quivering lips. Rin gripped her phone, crying into her freehand. Her burgundy hair fell around her face, sticking to it already from her continuous crying.

She'd been like this all night and apparently today. Kakashi was so worried for his best friend.

"Can you just hurry here? Please?" She begged with a whimper.

"I'll be there in just a few moments." With that the math teacher quickly locked up the room, making sure to flip out the lights, flipping shut his phone. He's frequently gotten these heartbreaking phone calls from Rin. Ever since Obito passed, she hasn't been her old happy self. Sure, she had her good days, but most days she would just lie in bed, hating the cruel world for taking away her beloved. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, sighing sadly as he climbed into his gold Cavalier, quickly jutting his key into the ignition.

It's been a year since this all happened, and Rin just has not come to terms with it. Some days he just wanted to tell her bluntly to move and be happy again, to live life. But he knew those words would be too cruel, possible driving her over the edge, making her do something that she didn't need to do. It's just…

It broke his heart to see her like this.

He would do anything at all to get the old Rin back. And he needed to follow his own advise before he gave it to others.

-

His coal eyes shone brightly, lovingly as he caressed her soft, maroon locks. Rin cooed softly, leaning in to his soft touch, gripping the white comforter closer to her bony form.

"Obito…" She whispered. She looked up to him, watching his animated features smile back to her. He pulled her closer, whispering into her ear.

"I'll love you always."

She nodded, closing her eyes, concentrating his nimble hands as they swept threw her silken locks. Her eyes opened again, when she felt the touch begin to fade.

"Obito?" She looked up to see his fading form.

"I love you." There was a sad smile on his beautiful face. She reached out to him, her hand gripping nothing but air instead of his orange and black shirt.

"Where are you going?" She asked breathlessly, collapsing to the bed when she once again heard the phrase, "I love you." Crying as it faded. Her hands gripped the white comforter. After a few moments she looked through blurred eyes at the picture on her nightstand. She sat up shakily, reaching out for the picture, hugging it to her as she collapsed back unto the disheveled bed, rolling over, her body wracking with sobs.

"Obito, Why?" That's all she said over and over. She didn't even notice the pair of strong arms that encased her.

-

The door was unlocked. He knew it would be. He softly clicked the door open. His sharp ears picked up on sobbing coming from the back of the dark and dusty apartment. It was haunting to see it so lifeless. When Obito was alive, he made sure this place was spic and span and always full of friends. Now, those moments were all but haunting memories that Kakashi would never allow himself to forget: his laugh, his smile, his passion in living life to the fullest. Rin cried harder as he crept into the hall.

He knew those whimpers by heart. As he walked over to the open door, he saw her laying there, her body shaking with sobs, hugging a picture to her. His heart broke into a million pieces as he saw the misery she had put herself in, regretting the words he wanted to say to her just moments ago as he was driving to the apartment complex. Those words would need to apply to him too. And they did not.

He hadn't moved on from his death either.

"Obito, Why?" She sobbed. Kakashi walked over to her, feeling the slight sting in his eyes at the heartbreaking sight. She didn't deserve this.

As his arms carefully encased her delicate body, he slowly slid into the bed, propping himself up on the pillows, allowing Rin to grip at his white button up shirt, letting her stain it with her tragically warm tears while his hands rubbed soothing circles over her back.

"Thanks… Kakashi…" she whispered when she was able. He looked into her half lidded topaz eyes, allowing her to brush his cheek with her dainty hand, encasing it when it came to the tip of his mask, helping her to pull it down. She was the only woman who had ever seen his face. And it would stay that way.

She looked at his sad smile, loving the way his perfect lips moved. Her thumb brushed over them, and she smiled back sadly, letting a whimper escape. Her roaming hand dropped limply to his chest, and he watched as the frail woman fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**I made a fast update. Yay me....lol... Well things got a bit steamy with a couple of the characters this chapter. Complications will arise, I assure you of that. I can't wait to play things out. This story is getting even more fun to write. And what's up with Sasuke? Man, he's sooo rude. And Sakura dwells on things too much, but hmm... No wonder she keeps herself so busy. Haha. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. So please send me your thoughts. I'll try to update tomorrow after I catch up on some homework that I'm supposed to be doing... lol. Until next time! XD**


	6. Beautiful Memories

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_"Promise me that you'll be standing up straight  
Chasing rivers, and shadows, and time"_

_-Charlotte Martin._

* * *

An ominous wind blew, making her strawberry locks float dismally in front of her. Unconsciously she crossed her arms over her chest, shivering a bit as she pushed her head farther into her hood as she made way to the flower shop. Her lips delicately moved to the song in her ears, head bobbing a bit to the intensity of the piano, eyes closed as images formed behind them as she just smiled wistfully…

_The sun may come up and go down again  
And I'll still swear it's a beautiful life  
Time flies, time cries  
Oh time flies, time cries_

The loving green of her father's eyes and her mother's smile that was full of endless happiness formed behind her closed eyelids. The summer where her father lifted her up on his shoulders as she reached out to attempt to touch the Fourth of July fireworks.; her mother laughing boisterously as she came into the kitchen discovering her daughter covered in flour (she wanted to make special Mother's Day cake); her father dutifully reading to her before tucking her in and kissing her softly on the forehead, wishing her sweet dreams.

_The sun may come up and go down again  
I'll still swear it's a beautiful life_

Sakura's lip quivered a bit and it wasn't from the cold. The memories of her parents came to her tenfold, the happy memories flashing before her eyes as she let her feet carry her to her destination, not paying the slightest attention to her surroundings.

_So swim to the end of the river  
Until there's no shiver  
Left in your spine_

Another chilling wind blew as she smiled forlornly at the memory of her mother helping her mix the batter for the cake, letting Sakura crack the eggs, of her father putting his hands over her ten-year-old ones she clasped over her ear when the fireworks became to loud. The rosette nestled as far as she could in her jacket, letting another wistful smile come to her lips, not allowing the tears that threatened to come from ever leaving her closed eyes. Faraway, a car came flying from around the curb. Too immersed in the song and her beautiful memories, she never heard the beep of the horn or the screech of the tires.

_Time flies, time cries  
Oh time flies, time cries_

-

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair, as he pried himself away from the sleeping Rin, smiling softly at his friend's serene features as she slept. It took a while, but he was finally to get her to sleep. This was something that happened often, both always ending up like this. He sighed, fingering the mask that pooled around his neck, coal eyes roaming to the red numbers that adorned the clock on the nightstand.

He hated to do it, but he had to go; he had work to do tonight, papers to grade, and he still hadn't had any dinner, which he was sure Rin hadn't either. Home could wait a bit longer. Rin needed something in her stomach.

Kakashi made way to the kitchen quickly going through her cabinets, sighing when there was nothing but dust and cobwebs in each. He opened her fridge, spotting a carton of orange juice, and some things to make a sandwich. Shrugging, figuring it was better than nothing, he quickly found two tall glasses, filling them midway with orange juice and quickly preparing the sandwiches, placing them on plates, and setting them neatly on the bar.

He padded softly in her room, gently nudging her awake. She groaned a bit, rubbing her eyes, taking in a shaky breath.

"What is it?" She slurred her voice raspy from her nap.

"I made us something to eat," He replied, backing away from the bed, watching as she slowly processed his words, his eyes still crinkled slightly. He walked out of the room to give her privacy, eyeing their pathetic dinner that sat lonely on the bar. The teacher quietly took a seat in a stool, staring at the bread on his plate, thinking that he really needed to go grocery shopping for her… The thought of her not even bothering to treat herself to even a simple meal scared him. His best friend, all that he had left, wasn't even taking care of herself. It broke his heart.

The object of his thoughts slowly waddled into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her maroon hair was sticking in all directions, her clothes twisted about her small body. Kakashi couldn't help to give a light-hearted smile, which she caught, returning it with a smile that didn't even reach her eyes. Kakashi gestured to the plate beside of him, making sure she ate before he stepped out.

She eyed the plate with the sandwich and the tall glass filled midway with orange juice. Her face took on an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry I didn't have anything else. I'm sure you're starving, "She whispered, taking the seat beside Kakashi, sighing as she picked up her sandwich, mouth watering when she took in the smell of the wheat bread. She always loved the smell of bread.

Kakashi watched, pleased, as she quickly bit at the sandwich and rapidly swigged at her orange juice, letting out the small belch afterwards. He snorted, and she gave him a small glare.

"What?" She scoffed.

"Oh nothing." He snorted once more when hiccups overtook her body. Her delicate frame bounced with each jerk of her diaphragm.

"Oh! I hate these!" She yelled to herself as another hiccup jerked her.

"You ate too fast," Kakashi chided, grabbing her glass, quickly rinsing it so he could put water in it, "Drink."

Nodding, she gratefully took the glass, almost spitting out the water when a hiccup surprised her, jerking her whole body. As if she didn't feel miserable enough.

After a few moments her hiccups slowly subsided, leaving Rin relieved and Kakashi with a stupid grin on his face. Kakashi was mentally laughing at the sight of her small body bouncing with each hiccup, and her frustrated moans and groans. He finished the last bite of his sandwich when he noticed her intense eyes on his mouth.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Hatake!" She pointed her dainty finger at him wagging it a bit. He raised his hands defensively, a certain pink hair girl coming into his head at seeing Rin to that. He went back to the day that she said his literature was bad for him, the way she had her arms crossed over her chest, her incredulous stare. He

He shook his head at the thought playful grin getting tighter. Thoughts of her have been plaguing his mind all evening, wondering why she came into class so upset, why she kept her head down and cried silently. At one point he wanted to know who made those tears come from her eyes, so that maybe he could repay their bad deed… Most of all he wondered why he cared.

'I'm not supposed to. I'm not supposed to let a complete stranger that I've known only a couple of weeks, my student, effect me like this.'

All he could down was rub his face with his hand, his playful grin all but disappearing as he collected the dishes, putting them in the sink, and waiting for the water turn warm so that he could make some clean dishwater.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm? "he replied.

"No fair…" She trailed, looking down to the floor. Face becoming more serious, as Kakashi turned to look from his positing in front of her sink. "Thanks for doing this all for me, Kakashi. I'm sorry I do this to you all the time. I'm sure it must be hard with work and all."

Kakashi shook his head, "Rin, you're my friend. I'm always there if you need me."

Shining topaz eyes locked with blank coal eyes. "Still, it must be hard."

"It's no trouble at all," He quipped, turning to plunge his hand into the sink, trying to find the sponge so he could wash their small amount of dishes.

"So have you seen that girl form the flower shop here lately? She's one of you students, right?" She inquired.

Kakashi stopped in his movements briefly, before starting scrubbing again. "Yes, she's in my AP Calculus class. She's one of my brightest. I have high hopes for her."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Really? You think very highly of her. I've never heard you speak about any of your other students the way you talk about her." To say she was stunned at his statements was an understatement. She was floored. Kakashi had worked as a high school teacher prier to his job at the local plant as a chemical engineer. He always referred to his students as prude and annoying, quickly quitting his job when Obito had recommended him at the local chemical plant. Kakashi was not only ecstatic that he would work with his best friend, but that he could get away from the annoying teenagers that plagued him everyday. Never once, did he talk fondly of his students. It was completely different to Rin. There was also the fact that he only talked fondly of her. She couldn't help but to wonder if there was something more going on here. She almost smiled, almost, at the thought.

Kakashi didn't answer; instead, he just rinsed the plate in his hand, reaching back into the warm dishwater to grasp a cup. Honestly, he had no idea why Rin was being so observant. Actually, he only talked to her once about Sakura, and that was the day that Rin had her break down at the flower shop and he was forced to pay for the red tulip, not that he minded. Rin just asked if he knew her. He told her yes, and said that she was of his best students, that she had a lot of potential. It was truthful, he'd even heard it from several other teachers, who had the privilege of having her in class, one in particular was raving on and on about how well of a nurse she would make. Tsunade was excited to have such a bright young woman in her class, bragging about her help at the hospital.

But here lately when he heard his coworkers talk about the pink haired student, all the conversations centered on her petty attempts to stay awake in class, about her saddened demeanor. Kakashi could hardly believe that Sakura was like that in her other classes; he only thought she did in his. After all, she has expressed herself that he was annoying, so he thought it was her way to pay him back...

"Kakashi?"

"What?"

Rin smiled knowingly, "She's a nice girl."

Kakashi bobbed his head, not turning to face his best friend. Why did she all of a sudden bring up his pink haired student? Where was she trying to go with this conversation?

"Yes." He quipped, grabbing a dish towel to dry his hands. Rin smiled, nodding her head.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You're so distant all of a sudden." She observed. Kakashi did not turn to face her. His pink haired student was really none of her concern. Sure he thought fondly of her. She was his brightest student, the top of his class. Her math skills were amazing, the quickest worker he had.

But there were other things he liked about her.

He liked the way she smiled unknowingly when she figured out a problem that was troubling her or the way she wrinkled her nose when she was stuck. He like the ways her eyes lit up when she learned something new, the way she seemed so absorbed in her work, the way she bit her lip. He liked to hear her talk to him about anything, the way she seemed so at ease with him. Shoot, he even like the way she furrowed her eyes brows when he caught him reading his pillow books.

To him Sakura was a never ending cycle of surprises; each day she did something that made her even more endearing to the silver haired teacher.

She was still as mysterious to him as when he first saw her asleep in his homeroom. Her nightmares left him wondering what happened to her, such a enthralling and unique, great person, to cause her such pain. He wondered what the reason for her lack of sleep was, for the distant look her jade orbs would take on when she spaced out during a lecture or when she finished her wok. He wondered why she despised Ino so much, why the two girls got in a fight, what had troubled her today in class.

Quickly he made to rid himself of those thoughts, wondering why he was thinking of her so much. "Rin, I should go. I have work to do," He paused when she flashed him a reassuring and knowing smile, "Call me if anything happens."

"Thanks for all you've done and I will," She paused, "And Kakashi?"

"Yeah?" He replied, pulling back up his mask, as he made way to the door.

"Don't be scared of trying something new."

He just nodded, giving her a brief wave, opening the door, giving her one last glance to make she was alright. She nodded reassuringly, letting him know that she would be just fine, that her earlier grief had settled.

Kakashi got in his car, keeping his mind blank as he drove. He didn't even want his thoughts to go back to where they were just minutes ago… He just drove in a long silence. Moments later, as he rounded the corner, he quickly jammed his foot in the brake pedal, whipping his hand to the horn, blowing it like mad. Terror filled him, as he spotted the familiar black hoody and red converse.

'No!'

_Try to remember these days down the road and  
Try to remember this time  
_

He swerved the car quickly to try and avoid the collision as the screeching of his tired filled him with terror.

The sun may come up and go down again  
I'll still swear it's a beautiful life

-

"Shikamaru," She whispered as he peppered her face in kisses, shrugging on her camisole as she made to sit up, adjusting her skirt. Shikamaru smiled playfully, tracing patterns on her thigh.

"What?"

"I have to get to work, Shika." She pouted, feeling sorry that she had to end this so abruptly, they hadn't even... He lazily scratched his head, stretching lethargically as he sat back in his seat. He hastily grabbed back his shirt, putting it on swiftly when he caught sight of the clock, his mom needed him home at 7:00 and it was 7:10.

He muttered profanities, quickly starting the car. Ino just huffed sitting back in her seat, licking her swollen lips. Her hands went to her hair to try and fix it, to no avail. She turned to the brunette beside her, jabbing him roughly with his elbow, making him swerve a bit.

"Slow down, idiot! You're going to get us killed," she screeched, successfully put her hair back in a messy ponytail.

"Troublesome blond," he muttered.

"What was that, Shika?" She said menacingly.

"You're so troublesome," He yawned.

"Well… you're a lazy good for nothing, IDIOT!"

"You're a blond haired bimbo that stalks around Sas-" He was interrupted by a smack to his cheek.

He pounded on his brakes suddenly, looking at her incredulously. Ino took in angry gobs of air, her ample chest rising and falling with each breath, eyes looking proudly at the pronounced handprint that now stained his tan cheek. Shikamaru glared daggers. "What was that?!"

Ino just narrowed her eyes, raising her hand again. He grabbed her hand in midair.

"What. Was. That." He quipped, his overly calm voice making her flinch, but she didn't back down. Her eyes held anger and pride at his swelling cheek. She was outraged at the statement that he was about to make.

"I. Do. Not. Stalk. Sasuke." She said just as calmly, acid leaking in to every separated syllable that escaped her still kiss swollen lips. He threw his head back and laughed at her statement.

"Oh, but you do, Ino," He chirped.

She jerked back her hand, "I do not! How could you even say that to me after we almost-"

"I'm glad we didn't!" He yelled.

She looked at him dejectedly, tears pricking her eyes. That statement stunned her into a sad silence. How could he almost do…that with her…say that he has been wanting as much as she has… and then he just says that… Ino could not understand. Why would he say something like that? She thought things would be different between them, even if she had to stop it before it got really out of hand. She was glad she did because obviously he would have regretted it…

"Take me to the flower shop," She murmured, buckling her seatbelt, looking any other way except at Shikamaru. He watched her carefully, regretting what he just said. He put the car in drive, letting his hand linger over the button of the stereo before turning it on, letting the thumping of the song consume him, and letting him forget his abnormal rage to his best friend.

Were they best friends? Were they something more? What was he to Ino? She said she wanted …that... just as much as he did, but did that mean she loved him. Ino was quite known for her… reputation…. He scowled a bit. There had to be something more… He heard her sniffle a bit. An awkward silence consumed them, made even worse by the soft thumping of the music.

"I'm sorry…" He trailed. She didn't look at him, still staying still as a statue. His statement hurt her more than he could ever know… Both of them. Her emotions were settling somewhere between sadness and rage. Rage at him for saying that he wished they hadn't gotten so close, for saying she stalked Sasuke. Sadness because he would have regretted if they… She shook her head vigorously when he stopped the car in front of the flower shop, his hand reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"You're not…" She whispered, quickly gathering her things, running into the flower shop.

-

Naruto scratched his rear as he trudged lazily from the confines of his room, eyeing the cow alarm clock on his nightstand before stretching his lean body. He continued to scratch his backside after his luxurious stretch, sighing as he dully noted that the cow clock read a quarter after seven. To him it felt like morning.

After school, he just came straight home and went straight to bed, thoughts of Sakura on his mind. He had heard about the encounter she and Sasuke had in the hallway before fourth block. The blond was enraged about all the cruel and nasty remarks he heard from some of the girls. At one point, he yelled at two girls in his fourth block history class, who were sniggering about a string of inappropriate comments that one of them made. Naruto knew better that Sakura would never willingly kiss Sasuke. If she did it, would be news to him, after the incident freshmen year and all. He had wanted the truth, but he just too enraged to call, figuring that he could put it just put it off for a couple of hours so that he could take a nap and calm his raging insides.

Naruto made way into the living room, eyeing the old man snoozing on the couch, papers littered about him, one resting on his nose, billowing a bit when he let out a puff of air. Naruto snorted a bit when he made an extra loud snore. The old man slept like a log, as he was oblivious to Naruto's uncontained giggles at the sight, clutching his side when he heard the old man grunt a bit, calling out an unknown female's name. Tears formed in his eyes, as he let his hand cover his mouth, as not to be too loud. Not that it would matter. Jiraiya was out like a light.

After a few more moments of laughing and wiping away his happy tears, the pain giving away in his side, Naruto finally made it over to the cordless phone, picking it up and pressing the button for Sakura's number. A few rings came to his ear, and then her voicemail popped up.

"Hey it's Sakura. I'll get back to you later," He heard her soft voice dully say. He waited for the tone and began a brief message.

"Hey Sakura. It's just me, Naruto. I was just wondering if you're alright. I heard about Sasuke, and I just wanted to hear the truth. Call me back as soon as you get the chance. Bye." He pressed the end button, sighing a bit.

Well, so much for that.

If she didn't call in thirty minuets he would head over to the flower shop. That haggard old woman that Sakura lived with would just have to get over the fact. Miss Yamanaka was indeed not fond of Naruto, after he had shouted every profanity at Ino one day when he decided that it would be nice to drop by and see Sakura while she worked. Ino had tried her best to make Sakura do all her work, and when Naruto caught wind of what the platinum blond was doing, he exploded, his short temper getting the better of him. It took Sakura holding him back from actually striking the frightened Ino. Miss Yamanaka was furious and told him to never enter the shop again.

"Old hag," He muttered, opening the fridge to grab the carton of milk, quickly guzzling it down, making a mental to note to go get another carton on his way from school tomorrow.

An half an hour later Naruto found himself sitting at his bay window, contemplating whether he should go see Sakura or try and call her again. Deciding he would try her one more time he went to the phone, pressing the number for her once more, only to be greeted by her voice mailbox. Sighing, he left another message, "Hey. It's Naruto again. You okay, Sakura? I swear if the dope hurt you I'll make him pay. Call me back please."

He hung up his phone, deciding he would wait ten more minutes. That would give her enough time. He wrung his hands pacing nervously in the living room. Sakura never missed his calls. She always answered them no matter where she was at her what time. It was so unlike her.

"I swear if he did anything to hurt her…" He trailed, peering to his shaking hand that was fisted from his pent up rage.

Jiraiya awoke with a grunt annoying at the sound of popping joints. "Oi, kid. Be quiet," He murmured turning over before letting sleep claim him once more. Naruto snorted angrily, before going back to his room to grab his jacket and throw on a pair of jeans.

He was going to find out what happened. For some reason, a feeling of dread filled him to the very core, and it worried him immensely.

* * *

**So sorry for the long awaited update. I've been preparing for AP exams and such. And I had to finish my online class.... But I'm done and I only have one more week of school left! Whoo! So I'm excited to finally get this out to you guys. I got some finals this week but I should be able to update at least once or maybe twice in the time between the last day of school and graduation. I won't make any promises, but I do have the next chapter written in my notebook I just have to type it and I have the chapter after that outlined sooo... Yea it'll be up in good time. Thanks. Review please!**

**Oh and I'm sorry there were no review replies form the last chapter. I've been too busy. I'm sorry. But a common concern was the relationship between Kakashi and Rin. Don't worry. I was just trying to show their close bond as best friends. I might go back later and tone it down a bit. Sorry about that! lol.**


	7. Guilty as Charged

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"_I guess I'm guilty 'til proven innocent  
And I'll be gone before they know what I hit em' with  
And this predicament is pure coincidence  
Oh brother here comes another incident"_

-Gym Class Heroes

* * *

"Oh God!" He howled as he quickly unbuckled his belt, sprinting to the shaking body that lay in heap on the grassy knoll by the road. Kakashi quickly whipped out his cell phone, dialing the dreaded three numbers.

"Sakura!"

His breath came in quickly pants and he couldn't get his thoughts sorted when the operator answered.

"Please! Just send someone!" He pled. He took off his jacket frantically, walking over to her, to Sakura.

"Sir, you must calm-"

"Oh God! Please just send someone!" His voice was full of agony.

"Sir, please," She paused a moment when Kakashi let out a panicked cry when his student stopped shaking, "They are on there way, but you must please calm yourself. Tell me what happened."

There was a long silence as Kakashi walked slowly over to his fallen student, not daring to touch her, just in case she had severe injuries. All he could do was drape his tweed jacket over her fragile body.

His whole body shook, and he grimaced when he saw the unnatural angle her arm had taken on, the way her tiny little body was twisted and contorted. It didn't even look like Sakura. Her hair peeked out from under her hood, and so did the soft curve of her nose. He couldn't tell if her eyes were even open, if she was even conscious. He gripped his cell phone harshly when his eyes caught the new tears in her faded jeans. '_If I hurt her I won't be able to live with myself. Not again… Not after…_'

"Sir?"

"I-I was in my car a-and…" He trailed off when the weirdly comforting sounds of sirens were heard in the distance.

"Sir, you must tell me what happened." The operator said calmly.

"I was coming around the curve… There was a girl… She was walking and…" He couldn't even say that he was the one who made her body look so mangled.

"What happened then?"

"I couldn't stop in t-time…. I tried to swerve the car, beeping the horn but… I…She… I-It still hit her…" Kakashi said his body trembling worse as he continued to replay the events behind his closed eyes. The way her body jerked backwards when the car came into contact with her. The way she trembled when he came running to her.

If he hurt her, if he ….killed her he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"How fast were you going, Sir?"

He closed his eyes, taking in a shaking breath, "No faster than 20, maybe not even that fast…. The turn here… That leads into Market Street is sharp… And she was walking right in the middle of the road… Oh God…"

He opened his eyes when he heard her groan. He threw his phone to the ground, the sounds of the sirens of the coming ambulance and police cars that suddenly surrounded them faded as he watched her turn onto her back. Her bubblegum locks fell from her face, and he could see her pretty face scrunched up in a grimace. Kakashi's breath hitched, gently cupping her scraped face in his hands, thumb delicately rubbing soft circles on her bruised cheeks.

"Sakura?"

The grimace on her face softened almost immediately. She smiled delicately through her pain, her right hand squeezing the iPod that had miraculously stayed in her grip.

"Mr. Hatake? What –" She was interrupted by the blinding lights of the ambulance and the sight of men jumping out with medical bags and a stretcher.

"You'll be okay, Sakura," Kakashi smiled, moving away so that they could check her. One of the examiners sighed when he saw her arm, another carefully putting her neck in a brace. Sakura's jade orbs darted around she was confused, her left arm hurt. She didn't understand what was going on.

She was walking listening to her music one moment and the next moment she was lying in a heap in the grass. Her whole body felt like one big bruise, her left arm sending jolts of agonizing pain throughout her entire body. Then, Mr. Hatake was there, holding her face in his hands, his coal eyes showing the true extent of his torment, and she smiling through her pain just to try to and melt away that agony that marred his usually happy eyes and the rest of his face, even though she could not see it through that darn mask of his.

Her body shuddered when one of the examiners prodded at her arm. She darted her eyes around, trying to make since of what was going on. She briefly caught the sight of Kakashi's black car with the driver's door pulled wide open, still running.

"Mr. Hatake?" She cried out when the examiners lifted her into a stretcher, her body being stilled by all the buckles they fitted around her. "What's going on?"Her breaths quickened, "Mr. Hatake!" She needed to see him, to see something familiar, something constant. Then, he was right there by her side as they lifted her into the waiting ambulance.

"You're going to be alright," He croaked, the pain even more evident in his eyes, "I'm so sorry. You'll be okay, I promise."

Kakashi ran a hand though his hair when she called out his name again. "Sir, please come over here I need to speak with you," A police officer said, putting a comforting hand on the teacher's shoulders.

"I need to get to the hospital," Kakashi muttered, watching as his precious student was lifted into the ambulance still covered in his tweed jacket. The ambulance sped away as soon as the doors were slammed shut.

-

Ino jerked the door open to the flower shop, stomping her feet onto the welcome matt that sat right by the door with a big pout on her face. The shop seemed empty, so she just trudged behind the counter, pulling a stool close to the wall and sitting on it. She leaned her head back onto the wall, blowing the long bangs from her face.

She couldn't believe what Shikamaru just did to her. What right did he have to say that? And it was to her of all people! No one ever says that to her and gets away with it. What would have happened if they would have…? She shuddered, banging her head softly against the wall. She clutched her pink purse close, letting out a frustrated sigh, letting a small tear fall from her eye. 'How dare he do that to me. How dare he say I stalk Sasuke. At least he's kind and caring. He would never say something like that to me!' Sasuke always seemed to care for Ino. At least, in her eyes he did.

In actuality he couldn't stand her, but she didn't know that. To Ino, Sasuke was the only guy for her, and she would make sure she would be the only girl that could have him. That thought brought her back to her earlier discussion of Sakura. The thought of Sakura making out with him, her Sasuke, infuriated Ino even more. Sasuke's was hers. Sakura probably forced herself on him anyway. She furrowed her brow when her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden vibrating of her cell phone. She brought out the blackberry, quickly navigating to the message. It was from Naruto. Why in the world would he message her?

'Ino. Come to the hospital fast! Sakura is here. They won't tell me all the details, but apparently she got ran over by a car. Bring your mom here to. They say they need one of her guardians and your father is busy in a surgery right now.'

Ino flicked her thumbs over the tiny keypad in a hurry. Part of her was dreading the fact that her long time rival was in the hospital. Another part of her was relishing that Sakura got what she deserved after forcing herself on Sasuke.

And it was that thought that scared her.

'I'm on my way.'

-

Naruto ran his hand through his hair as he talked to the doctor.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked.

"She'll be fine. She's only has a broken arm and she may ache for a day or two, but other than that she should be fine," The doctor explained, smiling when Naruto visibly relaxed.

"Can I see her?" He asked, his blue eyes shining with relief to know his friend would be just fine.

"No, first her guardian must come and give permission since she's not yet 18," The doctor frowned when Naruto slumped over. Then he added in an apologetic tone, "It's just hospital rules, is all."

"I understand," Naruto sighed sadly, "I just don't think her guardian won't show up."

The doctor cocked an eyebrow question evident in his chocolate orbs, but he said nothing, only offering the blond a warm hand on the shoulder. Naruto smiled appreciatively. The doctor returned the gesture, and quickly went on his way to the next group people who were awaiting news about their loved one.

Naruto sat back into the uncomfortable hospital chair, arranging himself so that his head rested on the back if the chair and his legs crossed, hands lazily folded over his stomach. He really wanted to see Sakura. He knew that Mrs. Yamanaka wouldn't show up. It was not in her to care for Sakura the way her mother and father once had. Shoot, the old hag would actually be furious with Sakura for not showing up to work. Once Sakura had come down with a serious case of the flu, and it was Jiraiya who came to the Yamanaka's to take the dreadfully sick girl to the hospital. And that one time Sakura had appendicitis, she had to call the Hyugas to come and take her to the ICU. It was like those so called guardians wanted her to die.

His hands fisted, his eyes closing in an attempted to calm himself, as he thought about those awful people.

Moments later there was a hand on his shoulder. His eyes opened to see a distraught Kakashi.

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah." He muttered, sitting up when the math teacher took the seat beside him. Kakashi ran his hand through his hair again, taking in a shaky sigh.

"Thank goodness, " He murmured, eyes closing in relief. Naruto peered to him with question in his eyes. Why did he look so bothered? How did he know Sakura was here? And it dawned upon him that Kakashi may know what happened.

"What happened? They won't tell me and I need to know. She's my best friend, Kakashi. She's practically my sister even. They won't let me see her, and I won't believe she's okay until I can actually witness it for myself," Naruto explained. Kakashi nodded, understanding Naruto's pleading words. He too knew what it was like to sit here and wonder if your loved one was alright, even if the doctor said everything would be fine. You just had to see it for yourself. Words meant nothing.

"The turn into market street," He paused, taking in a long breath unable to look at the attentive blond, "She was walking right in the middle of the road. I tried to beep my horn. I panicked. My foot hit the brake to the floor, and I thought would be able to dodge her, but then she seemed to have finally caught on to what was happening and tried to run. She ran right into the direction that I swerved the car. I hit her, Naruto. It's my entire fault. Oh God. If I hurt her…."

Naruto looked at him with sympathetic eyes. He knew the two of them were close. Sakura would talk about him all the time in Computers class. Often she would talk about his infuriating books and the annoying way Kakashi taught math. But then there would be times when she talked fondly of their times during detention when they talked about books and music. Naruto even had the guts to call them best friends, but he would never tell them that.

Kakashi had a rough time about a year ago when his best friend was in an accident similar to this. Then, Kakashi was mostly a stranger to Naruto, only knowing him a big fan of Jiraiya's Icha Icha books, but Jiraiya had explained to him about Kakashi's friend, Obito, and the guilt Kakashi felt upon his death, which is why he started reading those smutty books. It was sort of in memory to his dear friend.

Naruto smiled at the man beside him, patting him on the back, "She's just fine, Kakashi. I know Sakura. She's strong. And don't blame yourself. It was just an accident."

Kakashi's eyes were blank as he stared at the grinning blond, "It is my fault… If I wouldn't have…"

"Now cummon you know it wasn't. Don't you dare even say it was your fault. You would never hurt anyone, Kakashi. Now snap out it." Naruto scolded.

"But I hit her, my student, my…" Kakashi bit his lip, running his hand through his hair, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll never forgive myself if I hurt her."

"Kakashi… Do you…?" The question died on the blonds' lips when Kakashi looked at him sternly. 'He loves her…' Naruto thought, shaking his head, grinning a bit, 'Interesting. Heh Heh.'

"I just have to know if she's okay," Kakashi murmured, slumping back into his seat. Naruto was silent for a while. He just stared as people went in and out of the door that would lead to his best friend. He wanted to see her so badly. Groaning softly, he sat back in his seat, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I wish they would hurry up!" He yelled in frustration.

"Who?" Kakashi inquired.

"Miss Yamanaka. We have to get her permission to see Sakura," Naruto explained.

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, "Well, why? Why do we need her permission?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi, figuring quickly that Sakura never told him about her situation. Not wanting to be the one to spill her story he simply told him that they were her guardians relieved when the teacher asked nothing more about it.

Kakashi folded his hands behind his head, glad that it was a Friday evening, and he had no meeting at the school tomorrow. He was so guilt ridden about what he had done to Sakura. He knew the guilt would be even worse when ever he finally got the chance to actually see her. He couldn't bear to know that he had hurt someone who, he had to admit, was important to him.

But at least she wasn't dead…

-

Ino walked into the backroom to see if by chance her mother was in there. And oh boy was she ever in there and with man as well.

"Mom?!" Ino stared at the two individuals on the couch that lay in a very compromising position; the two stopped their ministrations quickly looking the distraught blond in the door. The man quickly jumped up from Ino's mother, grabbing his jacket, and bolting out the door without a second glance to either blond.

"Genma! Wait" Mrs. Yamanaka screeched, quickly grabbing her shirt to cover herself from the heated gaze of her daughter.

"What the heck?!" Ino screeched, stomping over to her mother with her hands balled into tiny fists.

"Ino I-"

"What were you just doing?!" He howled, her knuckles turning white.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, young lady!" Mrs. Yamanaka scolded. Ino snorted, rolling her bloodshot eyes. First Shikamaru, then Sakura, and now her mother.

Why was this happening to her?

* * *

**So I'm glad I finally got this finished. I might be able to get out another chapter before Wednesday(The day I offically get my diploma YAY!!). So thanks to all the reviewers from the last chapter. I enjoyed reading them all, and thanks to all who favorited and alerted. I get more of those than actual reviews lol. But they're all greatly appreciated and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far. I got some pretty cool plot twists for this story, and I can't wait to share them. **

**So Please ****review**** and such. Bye. XD**


	8. Alone in Rehab

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"_And all of a sudden you went and left  
I didn't know how to follow  
It's like a shock that spun me around  
And now my heart's dead  
I feel so empty and hollow"_

-Rihanna

* * *

Ino fisted her hands, jabbing them to her sides as she glared daggers at her mother who was turned from her to frantically button back up her crisp, white shirt. She couldn't believe that she would do this to her dad, the man that did everything to make sure she was happy, who took care of them both. Her dad gave them everything and her mother was here in the back room of the Yamanaka Flower Shop cheating on him without a second thought. Ino bit her lip.

"Mom! What the hell were you just doing?!"

"Ino Yamanaka don't you dare talk to me like that!" She was breathless as she yelled at her daughter, scared to death that she had been discovered. Mrs. Yamanaka, still with her back to Ino, straightened her skirt and ran her hands through her blinding hair. If this got to her husband… If Ino told her father what she just saw… Her life would be over. She would lose everything…

"Mom you were in here with Genma! Who know what you would've doing had I not walked in. What right do you think you have to just do this to Dad?" Ino screeched, her knees shaking, knuckles turning white. The poor girl couldn't take any more today.

"You have no idea what you are saying." Mrs. Yamanaka simply stated, crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't even turn around to face her daughter. That look that she wore on her face when she discovered her dirty little secret was heartbreaking. Ino was the most important thing to her, and she knew right then that she had indeed let her precious daughter down. But when Genma ran away… It was what made her want to burst in tears… He said that no matter what he would stand there by her. If they were discovered he would never leave her, but he did. He just ran out without a word, even after such a passionate encounter…

"Answer me, Mom!" She heard her daughter cry somewhere in the recesses of her mind. "Mom, tell me why you were in here with that disgusting Genma. What were you thinking?!"

She flinched at her words. "I don't know…" Mrs. Yamanaka had no idea what she was thinking. She thought back to earlier, why she had even dared do this when she knew her two girls would be coming in for work at any moment. She recalled Genma's rugged appearance as he walked through the door of the flower shop, the way the sound of the bell above the door did not register in her ears when her blue gaze landed on him. She was fascinated by the way he moved, by the way slunk over to her, grabbing her by the waist, pulling her flush to him.

She recalled when she breathed, "Not now. The girls… Any minute…Not… Genma…" He kissed her plump lips not even letting her explain why they should not be they way they were, that they needed to stop before they were found out, that Ino or Sakura could walk through that door at any time and ruin both their lives.

"We'll be fine," He had murmured as he had guided both of them to the back room. Mrs. Yamanaka's breathing once again quickened as she recalled the way his nimble hand trail softly over her every curve, the way his hot, fast pants of air made her tingle all over, the trickery of his lips as he played with her earlobe, pulling and tugging. All her morals she had just simply vanished, the reason why she had called him over to the shop in the first place to tell him that they could no longer to this affair was completely forgotten as he pulled her white shirt open. In the beginning she knew the man was lecherous, knew that from that first kiss that he would be the death of her.

"Genma… My….Stop… The….Girls…" She remembered she had tried again to no avail her little pants turning into needy moans when on of his hands trailed up her black skirt and when he growled into her ear.

"I don't care." Then he attacked her lips, pulling them down on the couch. Her hands reached under his shirt, tracing his lean muscles, relishing the feel of them ripping as he moved above her. Everything except the way he made her feel went away. She was in a pure euphoria.

But then Ino had walked in. And Genma had run away.

It was all over…Everything she had strived for would be gone. Her husband and daughter would leave her. She would be alone without anyone there, no one to care for her. Her eyes stung, hands dug into her arms.

"Mom, why would you?" Ino whispered, her voice failing her. Her fingernails dug into her palms and her lip hurt from where she bit it so hard. She didn't her family to be torn apart… She didn't want her family to be like Sasuke's family and even Sakura's family, and her mother had done just the thing that would sure enough tear their family apart.

"Don't tell your father, Ino. Please just keep this…A …Secret…" Mrs. Yamanaka murmured.

Ino didn't want to lose her mother from her life. No matter what, her mom was like her best friend, the person she could always go to. She was her shopping buddy, her role model. Now, it was all but ruined. Ino knew her father would never let her see her mother again. It was that thought that killed her. Inoichi Yamanaka was a strict man who was dead set in his ways. If he knew anything about this… it would be the end of her beloved family. And if Ino chose her mother over her father, she would never be welcomed by him again, she would never be able to live in expensive houses or have designer clothing. She would never get to hug her father or tell him that she loved him. Ino would never be able to see the flower shop again. And as much as she hated to admit it, she loved the flower shop. When she would be here alone, it would be the perfect place to just let out all her thoughts…

And what would happen to Sakura? The rosette had nothing left; if their family split up, where would leave her? Inoichi would not take her, Mrs. Yamanaka despises her. The only reason why they let her stay is because she is like their little maid, and they get a check… Like they even need it… But they get it, so they put up with her anyway. Ino hated to admit this as well, but she did not want to see Sakura any where but their home. It was the best place for her, for right now, at least. As much as it didn't seem like it, she really does care for Sakura.

So with all this in mind and the fear for her life, Ino said, "I won't, for now, anyway."

Mrs. Yamanaka let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her folded arms fell, limp, to her sides, as she turned to face her daughter, cringing when she saw the pure hate in her ice blue eyes.

Things would be okay for now. She could keep living that way she always had, for now.

"Mom, we need to go to the hospital." Ino stated, sternly.

"I'll get the car." Mrs. Yamanaka replied softly, wondering why, but didn't dare ask.

"Sakura got ran over by a car," Ino murmured as her mother passed her. Mrs. Yamanaka stopped right beside her, gaze staying fixed on the door.

"Is she alright?" She knew her daughter cared for Sakura, even though she wouldn't admit it. She could only say she was just a tad worried. The question was more for her daughter's sake than herself.

"I don't know, "Ino croaked.

How much more could she take….?

-

Naruto shifted impatiently in his chair. Where could they be? It's been an hour since he left Ino the message and they still hadn't made it. Worry laced his features, as he thought about Sakura in that hospital room all by herself, afraid, and confused. He knew she panicked when ever she woke to find herself in an unknown situation. It had been like that when she had woken in the emergency room, screaming for her mother, crying when it was Naruto who had grabbed her outreached hand and not one of her parents. He didn't want her to scream, for her to be panicked or frightened. All he wanted was for her to know that she was safe and surrounded by friends. So he just sighed, running a hand through his hair, deciding if Ino and her mother weren't her in the next five minutes he would force himself past that door that blocked him from seeing his best friend.

Kakashi paced the floor, stopping every once in a while to share a glare at the nurse who set at the check-in desk, daring either he or Naruto to try and go past those doors with her on watch. Where was Sakura's guardian? Why isn't she here? It's been an hour, and Sakura said herself that she doesn't live far from the school once in one of their detentions, and the hospital is only a ten minute drive from the school… He let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his hand over his masked face.

He just had to know if she was alright. Then, he could leave in peace.

"Kakashi, can you stop that stupid pacing? It's making me nervous," Naruto whined, growing annoyed with the older man's habitual pacing. It was really starting to irritate him.

"No," He briefly replied, stopping only for a second to lock onto Naruto's glare.

"Cummon. They'll be here soon. Just stop that stupid pacing."

"I cannot, I'm afraid."

Naruto just grunted. "Hatake Kakashi, I swear if you don't…"

Kakashi never stopped his incessant pacing. In fact, he picked it up just a bit as he got lost within his own mind. This was his entire fault. It was his entire fault that Sakura was hurt, his entire fault that she was in that hospital room and not at work. He was the reason why she would not be able to go to school tomorrow. And if it's more than just a few bruises and a broken bone… He'll never be able to forgive himself. How could he have been so careless? How could have ran over her? It was his entire fault…

And he just need to see her, to make sure she was indeed okay, to make sure she could smile and laugh, make sure that she was alive. He had been told many times by the nurses that she was perfectly fine, save for her already mentioned injuries; that she was still living and breathing, but he had to see it to believe it. Once before he had been told that someone would be just fine. The doctors had said that he would make a full recovery and be out of the hospital in a matter of months. Kakashi sighed.

But they lied. His father died the very next day after they had said that. His mother always tried to tell him she was alright, that she was okay without her husband, without his father. She wasn't. Her fake smiles and swollen eyes didn't go unnoticed by the, then, young Kakashi. As the years after his father's death passed, his mother never got better. The phrase, 'Time heals all wounds' did not apply to her.

It was the exact opposite. With time, the wounds that her husband had left her with only got worse. The years washed away that fake happiness, that fake smile that she had tried to hard to keep up .She didn't even try that façade any longer. And as more time passed, and more and more she told Kakashi when he went away to college that she would be okay and not worry for her, she was not. Kakashi tried to believe her. He called her everyday, but he knew with his leaving, his mother got even worse. And right before he had graduated college, she had died of a broken heart.

So as a result Kakashi would not be able to even try to swallow this new guilt that weighed him down until he got to see Sakura. He needed to see her alive so that he would not let the guilt that was already trying to swallow him not take him completely. He continued his pacing momentarily.

Then, the older man just stopped when a thought struck him, "Naruto, where are her parents?"

Naruto knew this was bound to have come up. Sakura never told anyone of her situation. Only he, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten know the whole story about why she lives with the Yamanakas. The blond pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of an honest answer that would not give out information Sakura would not freely give out to anyone.

"You'll see."It was all he could come up with.

Kakashi just looked at him with question in his eyes. Naruto shrugged to the masked man. It was not his place to tell him Sakura's story. Only she could do that.

So with that answer Kakashi just continued with his pacing leading Naruto to let out a frustrated groan.

He'd thought he would actually stop…

-

Ino looked out the window of the yellow BMW that belonged to her mother as she idly watched the buildings blur in and out of focus. The ride had been silent. Neither woman had even bothered to turn on the radio or make small talk. All Ino could do was replay the events of the day, and all Mrs. Yamanaka could think about was the fact that Genma had broke his promise and the consequences her actions would have, even if Ino didn't tell right away. It was then that she couldn't even begin to wonder why Ino wouldn't tell her father. Usually when she saw something as important as this, she would alert her father right away about the incident.

"Why?"

Ino knew exactly what the older woman was talking about; she wanted to know why she wasn't going to say a word about it.

"Because I actually care about this family," she paused, giving her mother a dirty look, "And for Sakura." Ino finished it with acid dripping form every sincere word. It seemed like she was the only one who actually cared for the rosette in this family.

The words stung. She knew the answer would, but not to the extent that it did.

"We're almost there." '.'_ Tell Naruto. I know he's waiting.'_

Ino seemed to heave read her mother's mind as she took her Blackberry out, flicking her thumbs quickly over it to say, 'We're almost there. Just give us about ten minuets.'

Naruto answered quickly with, 'It's about time. What the heck took you so long? I know you guys don't care that much for Sakura, but at least let someone see her who does.'

Ino knew what Naruto thought and it almost made her sad, almost, 'Naruto, I care more than you think.'

'Yeah right. I will never believe that.'

'Whatever.'

'Just hurry up and get here!'

'You're annoying. You know that, Naruto?'

'Glad you think so. You only got five more minutes. If you're not here within that time, I'm gonna make a scene. I'm sure your father would love that.'

'Idiot! …We're parking now, freak…'

'About time.'

'Why do I bother with you?'

Ino quickly stuffed her phone in her purse, stepping out of the BMW quickly. Looking over to her mother, who was trying to keep up with her frantic daughter.

"Hurry up, Mom!"

"Right," She replied, stumbling a bit in her heals. She then noticed her barefooted daughter, who was practically running through the hospital doors, her own pair of hot pink high heals, dangling delicately in her hands. '_Smart Kid._'

As she made it through the door, she was bombarded by a very angry blond, who yelled at her as she pushed past him to talk to the nurse at the service desk.

Her mother was there a few minutes later, panting for breath, as she asked for the paperwork, and the names she needed.

Ino flicked the side of Naruto's head as he stood there yelling obscenities, as her mother filled out the necessary paper work for Naruto and Mr. Hatake, which Ino wanted to know why her hunky home room teacher was here.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head in bewilderment when a very messy looking Ino Yamanaka marched up to him, demanding why he was here and wanted to see Sakura.

"It's my fault she's here…" He murmured, and almost covered his ears when Ino started screeching every curse word he knew, and some he didn't, at him.

"What did you do to her, Old Man?!"

Oh, how he hated that nickname some of his students had given him.

"Ino! It was an accident!" Naruto groaned, pulling away the rather frightening platinum blond who was jabbing her dainty little finger repeatedly into Kakashi's chest.

"Let go, Idiot!" Ino screeched, trying to wrench her arm out of Naruto's firm grip.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi whispered, his coal orbs holding her piercing gaze for only a moment before he let his guilty gaze drift to the floor.

Ino stopped howling obscenities when he heard his soft response. Naruto let his grip loosen just a tad when Ino stopped struggling, and noticed that she was oddly still.

"How bad is it?" With the day she's been having she could only expect the worse.

Naruto caught on when Kakashi did not, "Just a broken arm and some bumps and bruises. She's fine. I'm just worried that she might be scared. You remember what it was like for her when….? Don't you Ino?"

Ino cringed at the memory. At that time the two were the best of friends. It broke her heart into tiny pieces when she could not help the screaming and crying Sakura. All she could do was sit and watche her in her immense pain.

Mrs. Yamanaka turned to the eerily silent group with papers for each of them, "These are forms that you just need to show this nurse here," She pointed to the one at the check-in counter," to see Sakura at any time. Don't lose them because I'm not coming back give you more." With this she looked pointedly at Naruto, "Call me when you're done Ino, so I can pick you up."

"Whatever," Ino mumbled, taking her paper.

"Thanks a bunch. It's about time," Naruto said merrily, grabbing his paper.

"Thank you, Mrs. Yamanaka, "Kakashi murmured gently taking his paper, surprised when it did not come easily from her hand.

Mrs. Yamanaka had to ask something before she would relinquish the paper she held out for the silver haired teacher, "Who are you?"

"I am her Calculus teacher. I was the one…" He couldn't even say it. Everyone one looked at the guilt ridden man, waiting for him to continue. When he did not Naruto spoke for him.

"It was an accident. Kakashi said that Sakura didn't hear his horn and he couldn't slow down. It was on that really sharp turn into Market Street. She ran in front of his car, which was when he guessed she finally heard his horn."

Mrs. Yamanaka glared at the teacher for a moment, shook her head, and then just left.

* * *

**Whew. I did it! I though I would never get this typed. I was having trouble with the scene with Ino and her mom. I had the whole chapter written except for that. I didn't really know how to go about it since I really have no experience with that type of thing really. Haha. But I think it turned out well and the Part with Mrs. Yamanaka and Genma was pretty fun to write. Pretty steamy stuff there… lol.**

**Ah well my dear, dear readers I really just want to say thanks a whole, whole bunch. I got… 8 reviews for the last chapter. I was so, so happy. You have no idea. It's the most I've gotten for one given chapter all at once. And thanks to all of the people who alerted and favorited. This all just made my day. So let keep the reviews and such coming this chapter. I'll make a goal of ten. What do you think? Thanks a lot! XD**


	9. It's Not Over

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 9**

"_My tears run down like razorblades _

_And no, I'm not the one to blame _

_It's you or is it me? _

_And all the words we never say _

_Come out and now we're all ashamed _

_And there's no sense in playing games _

_When you've done all you can do"_

_-Secondhand Serenade_

Sakura woke up, dazed. Her breathing quickened when the bright lights and smells of the all too familiar hospital overtook her senses. What happened? Why was she here? Then a set of flashbacks came from behind her fluttering eyelids. Her mind started processing the sound of a car horn and the faint, distant sound of screeching tires. She remembered hearing a car horn beeping madly; when the sound reached her ears through the melodic song that had been radiating for her earphones, she froze. A flash of a vision showed her stopped right in the middle of the road, looking at the black car that was racing towards her.

She didn't know what to do. Fear kept her locked in that same place. It would not allow her body to move at all. Then, the song ended. She swore she heard her mother's voice in her head yelling for her to run, to run out of the skidding car's way. Everything happened so fast after that. She listened to the voice in her head, running as hard and fast as she could.

But it was the wrong way. All she remembered through the haze of her panic was being hit by a tremendous force. She thought she saw the blurry vision of her calculus teacher, but she dismissed it. Why would he be there? Mr. Hatake was no prince in a shining armor. He wasn't the one who called the ambulance or the reason why she was here.

Right?

As her vision gained focus, she swore she heard a small squeak while another voice yelled for Tsunade. The bright light over head made her squint a bit, but then she felt a comforting touch on her face.

"Sakura?" It was Hinata's small voice.

"Yes! She's finally up!" She heard Naruto yell exuberantly.

"Come on forehead! Get it together. As soon as you do, we can all leave this stupid place!" She heard Ino whine.

"Ino, I swear if you don't shut it—"Tenten threatened, and Sakura couldn't help to let out a small grin. She sure missed all her friends.

"Sakura, can you sit up?" Hinata inquired sweetly as Sakura felt something grabbing for the small control that was hooked to all the hospital beds.

"Yea-Yeah," the rosette slurred with a small smile.

"Eh, you're talking funny," Naruto laughed.

"Be nice," All three girls said at once, which in turn made everyone stare at Ino in suspicious surprise. She held her hands out in front of her, plastering a nervous smile on her face, "What?"

Tenten just shot her one last dirty look before turning her attention back to her best friend, as Hinata made to press the button on the control to raise the upper portion of Sakura's bed up so she could see them all.

The rosette scanned the room when all of the haziness left her field of vision. She hated anesthetics; waking up from them was the worse part. She always felt disoriented, and it took her a while to get herself back in order. Last time she was under their power, she had woken up screaming, panicking when she did not remember what happened or even why she was in the hospital. It took her a whole day to remember that she had been in a car accident and a full week for her to realize that her parents were no longer it around. It was so scary. She cringed at the memories, forcing a weak smile when she heard her name being softly called.

"Sakura? Sakura? Are you alright?" She heard Tsunade say, allowing a small smile when the rosette finally put her focus on her, "The effects of the anesthetics will wear off soon. Just relax until then. Now, do you even remember what happened?"

Sakura nodded, "It's kind of hazy but I remember walking. Then I heard a car horn. I paused for a moment and realized that I was about to get hit. Then I just ran hard, in any direction that my feet would take."

Tsunade nodded stiffly, here topaz eyes resting on the beeping machines and IV by Sakura's bed. Sakura closed her eyes, taking a calming breath through her nose. Almost she wanted to panic. Even though she was surrounded by her friends, she still could not completely get rid of the panic that wanted to overtake her at any moment.

It was ironic really.

She came here every weekend, working with some of the older patients, helping children and adults alike in therapy, always around sickly and wounded people. Sakura was used to the sadness of the hospital, the smell, and all the friendly people. It was the beginning of life. Her fondest and favorite part of the job was tending to the needs of the children, the babies that started their journey of life. To her it was her true home.

But when she was the patient, it was all different. On the other end of the spectrum, she absolutely hated this place. She hated the smells, the thought of death, everything that the hospital represented. She hated the loneliness, the sterility. On the other side, the hospital was ht place of all her worst fears. This was the place where her life was changed forever. This was place where she lost her parents, the place where she was told that she would never see them again. And it was this side she hated, this side that wasn't her home, just her nightmares.

And her nightmares made her panic.

Hinata took Sakura's hand, while the rest in the room looked to the dazed girl, who was going in and out of the reassesses of her mind. Naruto ran a hand through his spiky locks, sighing when her jade orbs glazed over. She was lost in her thoughts, something that he knew she hated because she always thought about them…Her parents…

Tsunade look to her pupil and sighed. It seemed two years wasn't enough for her wounds to completely heal. That day was the worst day of her life. It was the worst day of Sakura's…

And to make matters worse, somehow she had gotten stuck with the Yamanakas, the very last people she thought her always-prepared-parents would leave her with. Why? Why did they do it, leave their precious daughter with the people that would least understand the poor girl? Why didn't they leave Sakura in her care? She was perfectly able to make Sakura's life a happy one. Tsunade knew she would be able to care for her better that any other besides her parents. It almost makes her place as God-mother to the girl seem like nothing. But that's why she gave her the internship at the hospital, the place she knew Sakura would feel most at home at, even with all the horrid memories that the place held to Sakura, it was her home. It was the place where her father worked, the place where she grew up. It was all she could do to ensure that Sakura would be somewhat happy. This was the place that would help her cope with the loss, whether she knew it or not.

The buxom blond sighed sadly, putting her hand on Sakura's cheek quietly saying, "Sakura are you alright?"

Sakura flinched a bit, but only nodded once in reply to her mentor's question. Her gaze slowly cleared and when she was fully aware once more, the panic finally swallowed, she allowed herself to look at each of her friends and smiled reassuringly. Hinata patted her hand and released it, giving her friend a sincere smile. Tenten grinned in a very unladylike way. Naruto laughed a bit, showing his toothy grin. Ino just let a smug, but sincere, grin spread on her tight face. They all watched as Sakura's smile faltered, all noticing it did not reach her eyes.

"So Tsunade when can I get out of here?" Sakura asked breaking a lingering silence that had fell over them.

Tsunade walked to the foot of the bed, biting her glossed lip as her honey eyes scanned the clip board that rested in her right hand. It was that moment that Sakura finally noticed the heaviness on her left arm. She lifted it slightly, groaning at the large plaster cast that went all the way to her elbow.

"Well you sustained multiple bumps and bruises. There was a clean break midway down the radius bone in your left arm, but that's already been taken care of," Tsunade paused when she heard Sakura sigh, "I would like to keep you for the night to make sure there was no head trauma. If all goes well you should be out by early morning."

Sakura smiled appreciatively. Tsunade nodded, smiling fondly at the girl, "I'm glad you're all right. You had everyone so scared Sakura. Be more careful, and don't walk in the middle of the road with your iPod on full blast."

Sakura nodded, wondering where in fact her iPod was.

As if reading her thoughts (actually she knew the girl would want to know if her iPod was alright, probably caring more about that thing than her own health) Tsunade said, "I left it with Shizune. You can get it back when she discharges you in the morning."

Sakura pouted.

"Now, Now. Don't give me that lip. Think of it as punishment for worrying all of us to death. There is talk all over the hospital about you, Sakura."

Sakura laughed nervously, "Okay…"

Tsunade nodded briefly, flashing a mock glare at her pupil, "I hope to see you at school Monday. You'll get instructions on how to care for your cast tomorrow as well as information on how long you'll have it on and so fourth. "

Sakura nodded, watching as her teacher/mentor left the room. Ino grinned, glad that Sakura could still make it to Sasuke's party, which reminded her that she had some things to say to Sakura, but she couldn't do it right now with all these people. She thought vaguely on how Hinata and Tenten came rushing in as soon as they got word from Naruto that Sakura was in the hospital. They had to get her mom, who was already half way back to the car to rush back in and fill out more permission forms. And when the large group had walked into the room, it seemed each of them had taken in a sharp intake of breath when their gazes had landed on Sakura, who looked uncharacteristically weak in the bed. She hated the angry bruise that marred her left cheek and the giant cast that enveloped her left arm.

She remember Mr. Hatake had left them room, saying briefly that he was going to get a drink, walking stiffly out of the room, his coal eyes glazed over in thought. Hinata and Tenten raced to each of Sakura's sides, examining their best friend. Naruto just leaned on the wall, resting his hands over his chest, letting his blue gaze watched as the two fretting girls as they pulled up the squeaky hospital chairs to Sakura's bed and as they each started talking hysterically to one another about how they hoped Sakura would be alright. Ino was thankful that the room was one of the private ones, made for the more well to do patients and families. She wouldn't be too fond of having another set of ears hear everything that was going on with the group and everything that she wanted to discuss with Sakura alone. Ino was even thankful that Tsunade and even her father, oddly, had bent the rules a bit so that each member of the group could stay the night here with Sakura. Ino vaguely thought it was Naruto that appreciated this the most.

"Hey Ino! Ino!" Naruto waved his olive hand in front of her face.

"What?" She snapped, turning her head stiffly to the blond who had retreated back to the two other girls by the door.

"We're going to go get some food. Want some?" He asked, tightlipped.

"No," Ino stated.

"Alright," Naruto said more loosely. Then, the group walked away after a few smiles and waves to Sakura and no regard to Ino. She just snorted. Then her piercing gaze rested on Sakura, noticing that she was giving her a very intimidating glare. Ino tried to soften her gaze to no avail, "How are you?"

"Spit it out. I know you want to discuss the issue about Sasuke and me?" Sakura glared, getting to the point.

"Hmm. Well you're quite the mind reader, Forehead. That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

Sakura snorted, "Alright. Well I'm all ears."

Ino came from her chair in the far corner of the room to stand at the foot of Sakura's bed, never breaking the angry glare they were both sharing at the moment.

"What in the world were doing making out with Sasuke in the hall."

"Is that really what you heard?" Sakura spat, hating how her words lost their anger as they slurred. '_Stupid anesthesia_.'

"Yeah. Temari would never lie me. Unlike you," She snapped, putting her hands on her fists.

"Oh Gosh Ino. That girl seriously hates you. She's the fakest girl…"

"I know I can trust her. Unlike you. You knew Sasuke's mine and you just throw all that out of the window and make out with him."

"Ino! He does not like you! How can you not know that by now?" Sakura shouted, hating how the heart monitor beeped angrier, louder with each of her words.

"He does. I know it!" Ino fisted her hands. She knew Sasuke liked her. "Why else would he invite me to his party? He so wants me. You're only coming because..."

"He wants me there. Not you. Ino he's using you. I'm surprised you haven't figured that out now," Sakura argued, finally realizing the true intent behind Sasuke's most recent actions. He had them both fooled, but Sakura wouldn't admit it.

"You're lying. You kissed him because you are jealous. You forced yourself on him today in the hall. I know you. I know how you are!"

"I wouldn't want him if he was the last boy on earth." No she would not have him ever. He hurt her more than anyone ever had. There was no way she was going to let it happen again. Sasuke was a scumbag, a worthless piece of human existence.

"Sakura! You. Kissed. Him." Ino sneered.

"And I'm telling you I did not!" Sakura yelled with a menacing tone.

"There's no getting through to you. And here I was actually worried about you, "Ino replied with as much acid as Sakura.

"He kissed me on the cheek in the hall after I had bumped into him. What you heard was not true, Pig," Sakura tried to explain.

"There would be no way. Sasuke despises you."

"And I despise him. Ino, don't you remember…"

"Another lie! Sakura you're lying again. That never happened to you. He would never…"

"Ino! Listen to yourself. Sasuke is not into you or even me. All he wants to do is... If this goes any farther this will just be a repeat of freshmen year." That was the year the two girls had began their bitter rivalry. When they first got to their new high school they were closer than ever, after a year of competing for Sasuke, they both gave up, saying that it was silly and immature. Half way through their freshmen year Sasuke started getting close to Ino. Sakura tried to warn Ino, but it was too late. She would not believe Sakura's story of the horrible thing that Sasuke had done to the rosette. Ino was just blinded by her silly infatuation with the boy.

"_Nothing_ happened, Sakura. Get it through you're head. He would have never done that."

Sakura didn't reply; she just shook her head.

"And you're going to that party with me tomorrow. I don't care how you feel. I don't care because Sasuke wants me, and I'm going to let him finally have me. And get rid of all those nasty thoughts he has about you."

Sakura stared at her in mild shock. She was truly blind, blind to everything around her. How could she think those things? Ino left in a rush, grabbing her purse and stomping out of the room, leaving Sakura alone.

And all Sakura do was stare at the white wall, wondering how could Ino be so crazy, so oblivious.

-

Kakashi sat in the hospital cafeteria, letting his coal gaze stare into his just as black coffee that had long since lost its warmth. He hadn't even taken a sip, still in shock at the poor girl who lay in hospital bed with a bruised face and a broken arm. He hadn't even known if she was awake or not; he just couldn't bare the sight of his student, knowing that it was his fault she was in there, in that state. He ran a hand through his silver locks, taking in a shaky sigh.

How he hated this. '_I'm so sorry_.' He flinched a bit when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Jiraiya?" '_What was he doing here_?'

The old man smiled fondly at Kakashi as he took the seat across from him.

"Heh, well, what brings you here, my fellow perv? "The white haired man laughed heartily, setting his red tray on the table that was full to the brim with hospital food. Kakashi looked at his happy eyes, and almost smiled. Even with all the guilt and most tense of situations, the old man just knew how to break anyone's slump.

"Oh, just a friend," Kakashi said nonchalantly, trying to cover the sadness that had enveloped him.

"Oh Really," Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows, "Finally took my advise and got yourself a nurse, eh?"

"No, No. Nothing like that," Kakashi slightly chuckled.

"Of course. Of course," Jiraiya laughed, stuffing an apple in his mouth. They sat there in silence, neither really wanting to really talk. Kakashi took that moment to take out his book from his jacket pocket. He dismissed the amused smirk he earned from Jiraiya as he flipped to his favorite dog-eared page and began reading.

It was Naruto yelling at Jiraiya, who had broken their comfortable silence, but he ignored the obnoxious blond who all but tackled Jiraiya in greeting. He ignored their happy laughter and the way Jiraiya annoyed Naruto by taking him in a chokehold and messed up his really already messy hair. Kakashi even ignored the two girls who giggled, with one blushing and the other with happy tears.

But he wasn't really ignoring the interaction. He envied their happiness, their relationship. It was something he never had…

"Sakura's awake!" Naruto said merrily, as he took a bag of chips from Jiraiya's tray.

"You don't say. I knew she'd be alright. The girl's a fighter, "Jiraiya smiled.

"Yeah. I'm so glad," Naruto said with a mouthful of chips, holding out the already almost empty bag to Hinata, dumbly offering her some with crumbs falling as spoke to her. Hinata giggled and shook her head while Tenten just looked at him in mild disgust. He really needed to work on his flirting… She sighed absently.

"Kakashi you gonna go see her now? I'm sure she's getting really worked up with Ino," Then with out even waiting for the man's answer he turned to Tenten and Hinata, "We're so stupid; we left her alone in there with Ino."

"Eh, Naruto she's a big girl. She can handle that herself, "Tenten replied, taking the other apple off of Jiraiya's tray.

"Hey why are you guys taking all my food," Jiraiya whined when Hinata reached for a small bunch of grapes.

"Eh, sorry. We're just starving," Tenten said, grinning when her stomach rumbled when the smell of her apple was taken in, mouth watering just at the sight of the deliciously red fruit.

"Yeah, yeah," He grunted. All three teenagers laughed at the smiling old man.

With a squeak of his chair, Kakashi left the happy scene, not caring about the four sets of eyes that rested on his retreating form. Sakura was awake. It was time to make sure she was indeed alright. As he made his way to the elevator, he was roughly bumped in the shoulder.

"Sorry," Grunted the tall blond, whose heals echoed in the practically empty hall. He recognized the girl with puffed cheeks as Ino. She and Sakura must have had words, which the only way he figured she could have gotten so worked up. Of course, he assumed this with the bits and pieces of the conversation he managed to catch before he left the cafeteria.

He watched as she tugged at her short skirt, briefly smiling at what Jiraiya would think and really dwelling happily on what Sakura must have said. This all meant that she was indeed well. It was proof, and helped ease the guilt that had settled itself deep within his stomach.

Sakura truly did have a way with words.

-

Sakura closed her eyes taking in her full conversation with Ino. The stupid girl ran out before she was even done. She wanted so bad to tell her how stupid she was being, that Sasuke was just using her. Sasuke just wanted to get to Sakura. He did, after all, have supposedly unfinished business with her. She sighed. Ino was really, truly ignorant. She hated to be so blunt, but it was the truth.

Sasuke ruined everything they had. He ruined their friendship. He ruined Sakura's life. Why couldn't he just leave her and even Ino alone? She heard her door slowly squeak open, and Sakura did not even bother to open her eyes, thinking it was just Ino.

Without even peeking to make sure, "Leave me alone. You've caused enough trouble."

The noise of the door stopped, and she could swear she heard heavy footsteps turn away from the door.

Kakashi rubbed his hadn't over his face, inwardly groaning. So they must have told her it was his fault. She doesn't even want him to explain himself. Well at least he heard her voice. It was slightly slurred, but it was hers, so he could leave knowing she was alright, even though he never even saw her.

"Ino was that you?" He heard her call, "If not I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to you."

He stopped about three feet from her door, debating whether or not to go in. She thought he was Ino. That's why she said that. She didn't even see him. Relief filled him as he walked back to the door, slowly opening it, delighted to see her apologetic jade orbs.

"Oh, Mr. Hatake?" There was surprise in her voice.

'_So they haven't told her.'_

"You look better," He replied, taking the seat on her right side.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked. Noticing, how his shoulders slumped over after she asked the question. Sakura smiled a bit, hoping it would cheer him up. She noticed that small crinkle in his mask of the smile he made to reassure her, but it did not even reach his eyes. "Are you alright, Mr. Hatake?" She really wanted to know why he was here. Since when do teachers come to the hospital to see their injured students? She figured his answer would tell her what she needed to know.

"It's my entire fault," He murmured, but did not continue. Sakura urged him on when he looked up at her, his eyes darkened with sadness.

"What is?" She urged on when he didn't respond.

"That you're here. I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful," He said, his voice full of remorse.

Now she was very confused. "What are you talking about? This isn't your fault. It's really all mine."

He looked her square in the eyes. His gaze was stern, making her want to crawl under a rock. "Don't you even say that." He had no idea why he was getting so worked up. She was his student. He should care, but not to the extent that he was. He should feel guilt, but not to the degree that he was feeling it. It was almost as if she had crawled right there inside of his hardened heart. Breaking the intense stare he shook his head into his hands, trying to get a grip on himself. Why was this happening? Why was he like this?

"What—"

"I was the one in the car. I hit you, Sakura," He confessed. Sakura looked at him for a moment.

"And I'm so sorry," He groaned, peeking at her to gage her response. She just sat their, her jade orbs big. Sakura was stunned.

"That's why you're acting like this? That's why you're here instead of at home doing whatever it is that teachers do?" She asked, with a small smile. There really was no need for him to be sorry. It was her carelessness that caused this all. It could have been anybody. That turn is just dangerous; she knew that for a fact.

"Yes," He paused, putting his hands on his knees not understanding her smile, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It could've happened to anybody, Mr. Hatake," She smiled even more brightly.

Why was she letting him off so easily? She should be yelling at him or something. Sakura reached out to pat his hand nearest her. He watched intently as her small hand moved over his, slightly confused. "Sakura?"

"It's alright. I promise. I'll be at school on Monday. With a brand new accessory," She slightly lifted up her left arm, "And they even put my favorite color on it. So it's all good."

And he smiled when she giggled at her joke

And it reached his eyes.

Sakura launched the two of them into a long conversation about everything and anything .It was the first time in a long time that either of them had just sat and talked about happy things, about fond memories. It was the first time that either smiled without the worries of the world invading their minds. It was the first time Kakashi spoke of his father with out regret filling him. For Sakura, it was the first time she talked of her parents without tears. They shared happy memories of their childhood. Kakashi told his story about him and his father fishing while Sakura told her story of her and her mother having a food fight when they were supposed to be making food for Thanksgiving and how her father had joined them.

And when Kakashi asked Sakura about where her parents were, it was the first time she ever told anyone outside her small circle of friends about why she stayed at the Yamanaka's. It was the first time she said it without tears because she knew that no more tears were needed that the memory of her parents brought her enough happiness to know that she could talk about that day with only a small frown. It would only be until it snowed five days before Christmas that she would truly cry.

And when Sakura asked Kakashi it was the fist time he told anyone about his best friend Obito and the very similar accident that he had when compared to Sakura parents. It was the first time he discussed Obito without the guilt of not being there eating him alive. It was the first time he talked about his mother's broken heart without regret. It was the first time he came to never be ashamed of his father for doing what he did, for leaving he and his mother all alone, to fend for themselves. It was the first time he talked of them with out his eyes glazing over.

And after that conversation, they both realized that they both somehow had managed to trust another outside of their small circles of friends. It was then they realized that they were they friend they had been so desperately looking for. They were each others' release, the other cure to the hardships of life that plagued them both.

By no means did this mean that his guilt or her sadness was completely healed. It would take time to heal all those wounds that life had given. It only meant that finally they were both on the road to recovery. As them being friends, it was only those two that could heal the other, that they were the only people that could form a strong and trusting bond so quick. And that bond would be the only thing that could pick the other up.

Never, at that moment would they know just how important their bond would be.

Only time would tell.

And with that they talked all through the night, even when Sakura's friends had made it back into the room. It was only until the sun peeked through the blinds that they finally stopped and fell asleep, Sakura comfortably in her hospital bed, Kakashi slumped forward in his chair, his head resting on Sakura's overturned right hand.

-

"Now don't forget all this information, Sakura," said Shizune said sternly but with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Will do." Sakura mocked salute, causing Naruto to chuckle. Sakura shrugged on her black jacket that Hinata was holding out for her, and took her slightly iPod from Shizune. "But do I really have to leave in that thing?"

Sakura stared at the wheelchair that waited for her at her bed side. "Shizune, you saw me walking this morning, just fine in the halls of the hospital."

"Now Sakura you know better than anyone. It's hospital policy."

Sakura groaned, getting into the wheelchair, pulling her hood over her head, smiling when it was Kakashi's voice that filled her ears, "I'll get it, Naruto."

"Che, you really need to get over your guilt, Old Man," Naruto chortled with a small smile, knowing that his statement was completely false. He was over it.

"Hm. I wonder what happened with those two, "Tenten whispered into Hinata's ear; the blue haired girl shrugged, although, she was pretty curious herself. They would never know the amazing conversation that the two they whispered about had had into the wee hours of the morning.

"Forehead, rest up when you get home because don't forget we got stuff to do later," Ino said stiffly, jingling her car keys when they finally reached the outside world. Ino had gone home the previous night and had a screaming match with her mother. Ino had the perfect blackmail for her mother, now and she was going to milk it for all it was worth. Mrs. Yamanaka realized she had lost to her daughter and gave up trying to be any sort of authority figure. With this newfound information that Ino had, there was nothing she could do. Ino had the upper hand.

Ino came back to the hospital the next day, sneering at Hinata and Tenten who still had on their previous day's clothes, calling them slobs as she tossed her glossy hair over her shoulder, ignoring Tenten's comment and Hinata's snort as she made way over to Sakura. Ino pulled at the tight red shirt that hugged her upper body while adjusting her low-rise jeans a bit, scuffling her yellow healed foot over the tiled floor.

"Come on. Let's go," Naruto sneered, pulling on his orange jacket, watching as Kakashi wheeled Sakura out the room, and quickly to Ino's car. How he hated that girl.

Hinata pulled on her denim jacket, shivering at the cold wind that passed through. She blushed badly when Naruto rested his arm over her shoulder. Tenten looked at the two fondly thinking, '_Awe!_' Naruto just scratched his head sheepishly.

They all waved goodbye as Ino sped out of the parking garage. Then everyone went their separate ways, not coming back together until Monday, each wondering what this weekend would hold.

And Kakashi walked away with a silly little grin on his face.

**Awe. I really like this chapter. It was so much fun to write. I personally love Jiraiya in this chapter. He has to be one of my favorite Naruto characters. And he's so fun to write. He was more comic relief to all the exciting drama that was going on in this chapter. And did you know I love his relationship with Naruto in the manga. It's truly a special one. I hated that he died. Eh… But on another note I wanted to share something with you all. I'm so truly excited about it and like none of my friends are really into Naruto... So here it goes…**

**I read chapter 449 yesterday I literally dance around my room. Kakashi lives!!! He's alive… Kishimoto truly saved the series for me… I was so close to giving up on reading it, but then he made this oh so wonder full chapter. I was bouncing with joy. And with no one else to share this excitement with I thought I would share it with you, my dear readers.**

**And now with that out of the way.. .I was going to post this tomorrow to see if I could maybe possibly get one more review… to reach my goal and but what the hey I got 9( THANKSSSS SOSOSSOSO MUCH). It was close enough. And I cannot thank you guys enough, by the way. Hehe. I'm so excited everyone is enjoying this story. It truly excites me that you, dear readers, enjoy my writing. It makes my day when I get a review with such positive words. So I'll make another goal of ten. I'll see you guys next chap!!! And to all anonymous reviewers leave me an email or something so I can reply. I hate not being able too. You guys are great and thanks for taking the time to give me your thoughts and such.**

**And one last thing… I realize I need a BETA. I tried this before but didn't get too far with it. Any takes??? Love you guys~! XD**


	10. Frustration

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

'_Frustration__ is an emotional response to circumstances where one is obstructed from arriving at a personal goal. The more important the goal, the greater the frustration. It is related to anger and disappointment.'_

-Wikipedia

* * *

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated that nothing was really going his way today. Ino just texted him, telling him that she may be running late for the party, which was only a mere hour from starting with people already crowding into his rather large flat. Itachi, his brother, had left for the night, the only thing that has actually going right today.

The ebony haired boy retreated to his room, vaguely thinking that tonight would be the night he would finally have what he wanted; he would finally have Sakura. Who knows he may even get lucky and score the ever willing, and annoying, Ino Yamanaka as well? Sasuke smirked, stretching his lean body on the comfort that was his bed. Tonight would be great. Ino would surely be willing to come in here with him, to give herself away, but Sakura would be a different story all together.

She was forbidden, a taboo for him; and that made him want her all the more.

He idly bounced his foot, smiling wide at the thought of finally getting what he deserved. He's waited three years since that night freshmen year, the night that changed her so much. Then, she was still fresh, still beaming with an all alluring smile just for him. She and Ino, he remembered, had gained back their friendship. Sakura then still tried to emulate Ino by wearing clothing that clung to her, still had her hair long, and he knew that she had somehow forgotten about him at one point during that summer before high school.

This he knew because of her good friend Ino. The blond clung to him, and he had definitely noticed Sakura's absence. Ino had tracked him one day in the hall. It was a bout a month into school and Sakura's sudden cold shoulder to him all but annoyed the brooding Uchiha. Ino had cornered him by his locker, getting way into his personal space.

"Ino?" He asked, trying to gently push her away. But she stuck to him like glue. Her cyan eyes were hooded, as she smiled at him, face nearing his with each passing second.

"Sasuke. You wanted to talk. So what about?" She batted her long lashes out him. He almost wanted to laugh as she made her voice breathy.

She really did try too hard.

"Hn." He replied, slamming his locker shut, backing away from the pouting blond. She stepped forward to once again claim a part of his all important personal sphere. He hated girls like Ino. They were annoying, a waste of time and energy. He only put up with her because he knew that this blond was the only link to Sakura, the only girl in the school who openly ignored him. And for some reason her cold shoulder attracted him to her.

"I wanted to ask you about Sakura." He briefly stated, thankful the blond took that as her cue to step away from him. Her eyes betrayed her annoyance as he watched as he put her hands on her hips, smiling brightly as if his mention of her 'friend' did not bother her at all.

"What about her?" she asked sweetly.

"Will she be at the game Friday?" His voice was monotone as he asked it, not betraying his hope for Ino to answer in the positive.

"Uh, Yeah. I think," She paused, "But I will be too, though." She was once again latched onto his shoulder. Sasuke nodded trying once again to shake off the blond who had a vice like grip on him. When she refused to let go, he just sighed, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"You're annoying," He muttered, trying to walk with the infatuated blond stumbling at his side.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about, Sasuke? I mean you know I will be at that game." She said hopefully.

"…"

"I'll be there. You'll be there," She paused, laying her head onto his should, stumbling a bit in her heals as he sped up his pace as they weaved through the kids that cluttered the small hallways, "You know, we could hang out." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hn." He tried to duck his shoulder a bit in an attempt to make her get off. His hands curled in his pockets, brow furrowing when he felt her warm breath on his face.

"Think about it, Sasuke. At a game with all those noisy, noisy people," She said airily. Somehow, her grip got tighter on his arm.

"…"

Annoyed with his silence, the blond inched her face closer to his. Then her lips touched his cheek. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he was no longer discreet or gentle when he shook off the annoying blond. But she came right back to him. Thankfully she did not try to latch herself to him.

"Just think about it." He couldn't help to think she was a little miffed about his denial to her requests and even his earlier mention of the rosette. He just walked into his class, shaking his head.

That day was the first step in finally getting closer to Sakura. His coal eyes scanned over his room, the dim lighting casted shadows onto his off white walls. He closed his eyes and continued lounging on his bed, thinking of all the things he could do tonight. '_Two for one._' At that thought, he smiled with satisfaction.

This party was going to be great. Everything would go his way.

-

"Cummon Sakura!" Ino whined, from behind the bathroom door. "We're gonna be late!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. She grabbed her compact off the counter, using the powder to try and lighten the circles that plagued the bottoms of her eyes. The rosette hasn't had a good sleep in what seemed like ages. She hardly got any at the hospital, with her staying up all last night talking to her math teacher. Not that she minded. That talk was going into the part of her mind where she kept her most treasured memories.

Mr. Hatake just made her spill her guts. She had tensed when he asked about her parents. Sakura had no idea what to tell him, so she just told him that partial story that she stayed at the Yamanaka's because her parents had passed away two years ago. Thankfully he was pleased about that answer, and went into his own story about how his parents passed away. Like she, he did not go into great detail. They seemed to be forming a bond, a close one, but they hardly knew one another, so things as painful as that they did not just give out to each other. Trust still needed to be fully established.

Sakura was just glad that she was able to get something off her chest. And she never realized it before, but actually smiling and laughing about her memories with her parents, made it easier. She hardly even felt any sadness when she talked about her beloved parents. It was a so abnormal that Sakura was quite shocked about it, so much so that she blurted that tidbit of information to Mr. Hatake, who just chuckled, telling her that he knew what she meant.

She smiled, as she dabbed the powder lightly just in case she had to actually fetch Ino from the party after she got too wasted. The Uchiha was known for his formality with his parties. Everyone who went was expected to dress accordingly. No jeans or tennis shoes were allowed, which Sakura couldn't help but to scoff at. What made him so important to tell people how to dress at a high school party? She peered down at the navy blue halter dress that Ino had thrown at her. In attempt to make the dress more suited to her she donned black leggings, black jacket, and her ever present converse. There was no way she going to go without those. Sakura didn't care if they matched or not. She didn't even care if she got into the party, only going to serve at Ino's chauffeur. Actually, Sakura was planning to just wait in the car until Ino was done. It would work.

Right?

The door rattled as Ino banged on it. "Hurry up, Forehead!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes when they landed on the angry purple bruise that marred her left cheek. '_At least it's kind of more by my hair line. I might be able to cover it. Ugh. I hate this. I shouldn't even care what I look like, but I know Ino will complain if I don't at least look okay… the things I do for that stupid…_'

"Sakura!"

"Shut up, Pig!" She yelled at the door, glaring daggers. Sakura attempted to part her bangs so that they draped over the left side of her face. Satisfied with at least covering most of the bruise, she opened the door, smirking when she was greeted with a very exasperated Ino.

"We're gonna be late because you, Forehead!"

"So…?" Sakura said with raised brows. She could care less whether they were late or not. Ino shook her head as her eyes looked Sakura up and down, nose scrunching when her blue gaze landed on Sakura's shoes.

"Are you seriously wearing those with that?"

"Yeah," Sakura said nodded her head, briefly noting the very revealing scarlet dress Ino chose to wear. It stopped short at mid-thigh, showing way more leg than Sakura really wanted to see, and it was strapless. Her shoes were just black heals that tied in bows around her ankles. It was Sakura turn to scrunch her nose when Ino flipped her curly locks over her shoulder, the smell of hair spray making Sakura's eyes water. '_Really! What is wrong with straight hair?"_

Ino shook her head, sighing, "Whatever. Let's go we're already late because of you." Sakura stole a glance at the clock in the hall as Ino bounded down the stairs, surprised at the time. It took her longer to get ready than normal. Of course the piece of plaster on her arm and her sore body did not help any, not to mention the extra care she had to take of covering some stray bruises. How she hated this so, Ino making her go to this stupid party with the threat of her losing her internship and her pay form the flower shop.

"Mom can take away your pay. I can make her," Ino had said to her earlier. Oh, how Sakura just wanted to strangle her pretty little neck. Being able to skip this party was almost worth losing her pay form the flower shop, but then she thought back to all the other things she needed that money for. There was no way she could lose it…

So she was stuck… She put on her jacket, rising up the hood as she went down the stairs.

Ino's mother sat on the couch in the living room in nothing but her robe and a book was situated on her lap.

"Are you guys leaving now?" she asked her daughter who stood at the large entry way into the room, tapping her manicured nails on the wall.

"Duh!"

"Innoo." There was a sharp edge to her voice and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Mooom." Ino reply just as sharply with a hint of a smug smile hinting at her lips.

"Right well… Sakura! Where is Sakura?"

The said girl looked from mother to daughter with question in her jade orbs, "What?"

Ino shrugged. Mrs. Yamanaka waved her finger towards the rosette, "You will not speak to me like that young lady. I don't care whether you're hurt or not!"

She was taking out all her pent up towards her daughter out on Sakura. Ino smiled widely, almost pleased with her mother. The older woman was finally getting the hint to not even dare try and raise her voice at her less her secret be spilled.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, but stayed silent. The last time she raised her voice to the Shrew her pay was docked. That briefly made her remember the day that her internship was first threatened. "Right." Sakura just replied through clenched teeth.

"You will make sure Ino makes it back safe, and there is to be not a scratch on her. I don't know why I'm trusting you with her…" She trailed her eyes resting on her left arm down to where her cast was peeking out under her jacket. Then her gaze fell on her face, to the small part of the bruise that Sakura could not hide with her hood or her hair. "And you look horrible."

'_I feel horrible_.' Was what Sakura wanted to say. And she did feel horrible. Her body was sore and she was tired. All she wanted to was sleep. The bones in her left arm ached, and Sakura mentally scolded herself for not taking the medication Shizune had left with her. Then she remembered Mrs. Yamanaka had seized them from her, claiming that she didn't need that stuff that Tylenol would work just as fine. Sakura actually wondered what the shrew did with the pain medication.

Sakura shook herself out of her thoughts when Mrs. Yamanaka spoke again. "Have fun, honey. I'll see you later. Sakura make sure you take care of her."

The last part was said bitterly.

"Ugh! We're so late. Hurry up, Forehead!"

Too tired to argue back Sakura, shut and locked the door behind her, cringing when the cold her skin. Ino stood there shivering when the cold hit her body. Sakura could have laughed. '_Should've worn a jacket, Pig_.'HHe rfkwjefh glksqfkln cwjehr re wdfklw

"Gimme your jacket," she said, her words jittery as her small body shivered.

"Uh. No." Sakura stated.

"Uh. Yeah," Ino argued.

"No. You should have been smart enough to bring your own, "Sakura replied, annoyed that she had to deal with this. Ino knew it was the middle of fall. She knew that this time of the year was cold, so she knew to get a jacket. It's her problem. Not Sakura's.

"Look, Forehead," She warned, "It's not like I want to, that thing is horrid, but what would Mom think if I came home with a terrible cold and I tell her I got one because you were too selfish to give me your jacket. Now stop thinking about yourself and give it or you lose your precious pay and internship."

Ino smiled smugly when Sakura moved to take her jacket off and the car keys from its pocket before she made to hand it over. She held it out to the blond who snatched it away, quickly snuggling into the warmth it provided her shivering body. The rosette bit her lips when the cold hit her skin. It was especially cold tonight.

"Now let's go," Ino ordered as she walked over to the passenger side of her Mom's BMW. Sakura just realized something when she moved to open the driver's side door.

"Why are you standing there? Hurry up I'm cold," Ino whined, wanting the heat to be turned on inside the car.

"Uh Ino?" Sakura held up her left arm, nose scrunching when it ached. Ino slapped her forehead.

"Crap. I forgot you can't drive with that stupid thing… Sakura you ruin everything." She moaned, getting out of the car, jamming her hand in her small black clutch to bring out her blackberry. "I hope he can come get us," she mumbled flicking her thumbs to dial a number on the phone.

Sakura watched, shivering, briefly wondering who she was going to call. Ino slowly climbed out of the car, slamming the door shut, biting her lip, hoping he would answer. Sakura shut her door, and then brought her arms to her, trying to get any warmth she could. She hated not having her jacket. She watched with narrowed eyes, as Ino walked the long driveway, snuggling into the warmth of her favorite jacket. She so wanted to rip of her head right now. Sakura clenched her jaw.

Ino's eyes glistened when she heard the soft tenor come from the small speaker on her phone.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered, scratching his head.

"Hi Sasuke," Ino said happily the cold of the outside forgotten, "I need a ride. Sakura can't drive us. I was wondering if you could give us one?"

Sakura frowned, the last thing she wanted to do was ride to that stupid party with the very person she despised for ruining her weekend… This was the day she was supposed to be resting and also studying for the calculus test she was to be having on Monday.

"I know she's so annoying. She broke her arm and like now she can't drive me any where," Ino gushed into the phone. Sakura stomped her foot on the ground, briefly catching the attention of the very happy blond. Ino just smiled smugly at her nodding her head to something Sasuke had said.

Sakura really had a bad feeling about this. Something about this whole thing seemed not right, almost dangerous really. She hated being around Sasuke. She hated everything about him, this party, the fact she was being forced into possibly riding with him. After all the things he has done to her, she just wished he would stay out of her life. Why wouldn't he just give into Ino and give up on her? Everyone knew Ino was just the girl for him. Sakura let her gaze travel to the sky, noting the clouds, which blocked out the usually clear view of the stars. '_Great… It's even going to rain_.'

Her right hand tightened around the keys when she heard Ino squeal happily.

"Great!"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

With that they both hung up. Ino looked at Sakura, shivering, "Let's wait inside. I'll just keep this too. I'll need it tonight. You don't mind right?"

Sakura glared at the smug girl, "Whatever." They walked inside and waited for Sasuke, Ino happy, Sakura frustrated.

'_I'm going to this. Mhm. I just know it._'

* * *

**I'm sorry it's kinda short. I was getting frustrated because I had no idea what to write for this chapter. I hope it turned out alright. I'll update sure fire quick after tomorrow. I don't want to make wait too long for the next chapter. It will certainly be better than this one. I hope you can get some enjoyment out of it though. **

**And THANKS you guys. You're the best… I got 11 reviews for the last chapter. .claps. I was soooo happy. It really made me forget the frustration for this chapter. Thanks soo much. Until next time! Don't forget to review! **

**Any takes for a BETA? XD**


	11. Walking Alone

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 11**

'_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone _

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home'

-Avril Lavigne

* * *

Sakura was frozen on her spot, in the corner of the cream colored couch, when the tentative knock echoed throughout the foyer and into the living area. Ino jumped up excitedly as she let out a squeal that annoyed Sakura immensely. The rosette dug herself further into the couch, wishing for nothing but to just to disappear. She really did not want to see the ebony haired boy that had plagued her thoughts since Ino had dialed his number. The rosette dug her nails into her palm when she heard Ino squeal, as she shut the door behind her infatuation.

Sakura snorted when she heard Ino showering the boy with compliments as they rounded the corner into the living area. Sasuke appeared in the wide door frame in a navy button up shirt with the top few haphazardly left undone. His bottom half was adorned with a simple pair of pleated slacks and black dress shoes. Immediately, Sakura looked down to her navy dress and black leggings.

'Crap we match!' She thought. Sasuke's only response was to dig his hands into his pockets, a slight grin on his face.

Ino blew her bangs out of her face quickly taking off Sakura's baggy jacket and, throwing it on to the back of the love seat nearest her. She then started twirling her hair around her dainty finger, while biting her bottom lip, as she slunk over to Sasuke. Sakura held in a laugh when Sasuke snorted, pushing the blond out of the way as he made his way over to where she sat. Sakura quickly bolted form her spot, forgetting her amusement at the frazzled Ino who stood, seething behind Sasuke.

"Sakura?" His voice reached her ear before she could even take two steps forward. He was looking at her with jaded eyes. She squirmed under his heated stare, feeling as though she might as well have been naked. An unpleasant tingle ran up her spine, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Ino's face scorching red with anger. The rosette would have laughed had Sasuke's stare not have been focused on her. He took a few more steps forward coming mere millimeters in front of Sakura. Her breathing quickened a little when his pale but sturdy hand came to grasp her left cheek, flinching a bit when his thumb grazed the bruises there. Every sickly sweet puff of breath that hit her face, made her body tense all the more. His touch was searing but, she hated those gentle hands. She also hated the way his other hand came to grip her right shoulder, but most of all she hated the concern that shown in his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, his soft tenor voice more like a sour note to the rosette. His hand moved from her cheek, to her slender shoulder, to the soft curve of her arm, to the piece of plaster. She flinched once more when his hand ghosted over the cast and as his finger softly brushed hers.

She hated him even more as he touched her, as if what happened all those years ago never came to pass.

Flashes of that night came before her eyes glazed over when she felt his lips on her skin. She remember his hand on her thigh. Her knees gave out when she felt his breath in her ear, the pressure that was pushed against her. She let out a muffled whimper when he felt him tugging at her t-shirt, and then the button on her skirt. Her body went rigid when he sighed in pleasure, body bucking violently when he took her away form the world she once knew, his voice breaking her with every sigh, with every word that fell from his lips.

'Oh. Please no not again. No…' Sakura thought.

"Sa-ku-ra!" Ino yelled. Reality bit her in the rear when she heard Ino's nasally voice filling her ears. Then, she felt a pair of strong, warm arms around her waist. She relaxed into the warmth, not noticing whose arms they were. Ino slapped her right cheek a bit.

Sakura moaned, snuggling further to whatever embrace she was in.

"Maybe we should just leave her here?" She asked more softly. If Sakura wasn't so confused, perhaps she would have sworn Ino's voice held a touch of concern.

"No."

His response was smooth but quick. Ino crossed her arms over her chest. All Sakura could do was let her eyes flutter open.

"What?! Why?" Ino asked, infuriated that he was paying absolutely no attention to her.

"Because, do you not need her there to, so that you can go yourself?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow to the blond.

"Yeah… But…"

"Hn…"

"Fine, point taken. But still Sasuke…" Ino whined.

Sakura's eyes lost their dreamy luster when she fully realized who the owner of the arms and voice was. She quickly tried to untangle herself from his embrace, but the cage of his arms just tightened around her little body. Her body went rigid when she felt a slender finger tracing patterns on her bare shoulder.

"Let me go!" she yelled, glad to have finally found her voice but hating how weak it sounded.

"Not a good idea," he breathed, gripping her fragile, sore form to him more. Getting ran over by a car the day before did not help her mood any…

"Let me go!" she yelled, her voice stronger this time.

His loosened his grip, but he still did not let go. Sakura forced her way out of his embrace, chest heaving with frantic breaths as she stumbled over to the loveseat where her jacket laid. She hurriedly put it on, instantly loving the comforting warmth it offered her; that her navy dress did not.

Ino stood there watching the scene in confusion and anger. '_Why wouldn't Sasuke touch me like that? Why would want to even touch Sakura in the first place? It Sakura… Sakura of all people,'_

Ino clenched her fists_,' Why would he even think about touching her so comfortingly after all the things Sakura has said about him? Why, Sasuke, why? I mean what 's so special about her. She's nothing in comparison with me, and she looks even worse now that she has that cast and bruises.'_

Her brows knitted together when Sasuke chuckled softly, almost menacingly to the trained ear.

Ino's ear was not trained, but unfortunately Sakura's was.

-

Ino sat in front of the compact yellow sports car after much 'argument' with Sakura. Actually the whole 'argument' was one sided, Ino yelling twenty thousand times "I call shotgun!"

Sakura didn't object at all. The rosette sat as close as she could to the babbling blonds' seat, ready to bolt form the small temporary prison she was locked into just as soon as the seat was pulled forward. She could feel Sasuke's intense eyes on her frequently during the fifteen minute drive. It made her feel immensely uncomfortable, but she didn't let Sasuke notice. There was no way she was going to be weak around him. She was a strong young woman. She could take down the six foot something Naruto with one punch, even holding her own in their various tussles where the blond would certainly have the advantage because he was so much bigger than her. But it was always Sakura who won.

The ride went by much too slowly for Sakura's tastes, but much too quickly for Ino, who relished the one word answers and grunts she received from Sasuke. The rosette just wanted to laugh at her ignorance. Sasuke obviously didn't care about anything she said.

They pulled into a long driveway, which led to a beautiful mansion, which beat Ino's house in size. It was almost all white with large glass windows and sleek balconies and beautiful French doors. There was ample lighting to the mansion, giving it an almost ethereal appearance against the sky that was dark with ominous rain clouds that were bound to let out their wrath at any given time.

Sakura was glad she got her jacket back… Her mood lifted slightly when the thought of rain ruining Ino's hours worth of makeup. The rosette snickered at the mental image of Ino with trailing mascara littering her face.

"I thought you lived in the flat with your brother?" Ino asked in awe.

"We moved. We finally got all the inheritance issues settled," he said, his eyes set on Sakura despite the question being asked by Ino. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's brief surprise. He was almost disappointed when he didn't get a bigger reaction out of her.

"It's so big," Ino gasped, eagerly opening her door when Sasuke came to park in front of the entrance of the mansion, that was littered with their peers dressed in simple but elegant clothing. Sakura could hardly recognize these as the people she saw every day at school. And there was so many of them. '_Did he invite the whole school or _something?' Of course he didn't… none of Sakura's friends were on the list. She briefly remembered Naruto's disappointment when she said she had to attend the party instead of coming over to his place for the night… She had really wanted to. The promise of a good night's sleep in a place where the Yamanka's could not reach her was certainly appealing, especially in her exhausted state. Since the hospital she had gotten next to no sleep. Sakura felt at any moment she would collapse from exhaustion.

And she was emotionally exhausted too. Dealing with Sasuke and his devilish ways was certainly not easy. It exercised her mind greatly to keep all her raging emotions in check. She just wanted to lash out him, wring his neck, and just curl into a ball and cry. She hated this, all of it, Sasuke, the party, Ino… She would give anything not to be here right now.

"Come on forehead," Ino whined, knocking Sakura from her thoughts. She tensed when she saw Sasuke holding the car door open for her, his hand outstretched. '_When had he pulled the seat forward?'_

Her brows knitted as she stumbled her way out of the car, ignoring his outstretched hand and Ino's death glare. Sakura just stood there for a moment, faintly hearing the car door shut behind her and Ino's squeal when she locked elbows with an unwilling Sasuke. Sakura followed the two up the stairs, wanting to laugh as Ino stumbled as she tried to keep up with Sasuke's speed. Sakura all but ignored the whispers and glares she received from all the girls.

She just buried herself into her jacket, letting her eyes wander for a familiar face. As they walked inside, Sakura's senses were bombarded with the smell of smoke and the bass of the music. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the flashing lights that came from the dance floor, hating how she was pushed around as if she were invisible as people moved by her to get to Sasuke, and surprisingly, even Ino.

Oh, how she hated this.

-

"Sasuke! Ino!" The dirty blond yelled form across the room, her hand in the air as she waved it like crazy. The two looked to the overexcited blond, who was waving at them from her empty table. Ino dragged Sasuke along with her, cupping her mouth with her free hand, "Tem! I'm so glad to see you! Look who I came with."

Temari's eyes glistened, she was immensely happy for her friend. "It's about time, Sasuke!"

"Hn…" Was his reply. His coal eyes were darting around the crowded space looking for the object of his desire.

"I know right," Ino squealed.

Sasuke ignored their exchange when he spotted Sakura hesitantly walking toward the steps, that welcomed anyone that walked into his opulent abode. He saw her stop a couple of times, eyeing various pictures. They were just picture Itachi wanted up there. A few were of their parents; others were of him and Sasuke when they were younger. Sasuke didn't really care about such sentimental things, so he rarely looked at them.

Sakura looked at the picture, smiling at the familiar sight of Sasuke's mother. Her eyes stung a bit when she remembered about how Mrs. Uchiha and her mother were so close. Back then things were so much simpler. Sasuke was even sweet as could be. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were thicker than thieves. But when Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha were mysteriously murdered Sasuke when completely mad. He was no longer their childhood friend. The murder had thrown the peaceful town into chaos. No one understood how someone could just ruthlessly kill two innocent people.

Sakura shuffled her feet on the carpeted hallway that led away from the grand staircase, stopping at the next picture. It was of three men one very familiar with silver hair and his ever present navy mask. The other was of who Sakura recognized as Itachi, Sasuke's brother. His long raven locks and tired eyes were undisputable. The other was of a grinning man, with glistening coal eyes and spiky raven hair. He eerily resembled the Uchiha's. It was then that she wondered if this was Mr. Hatake's deceased friend that he had told her about. His happy go lucky grin reminded her of Naruto, and she smiled fondly at the thought.

Her eyes drifted down the dimly lit hall, scrunching her nose when she caught a couple in a shaded corner doing some very inappropriate things. Quickly, she turned away her head, escaping down a separate, and very empty, hallway. She took in a deep breath when she felt a steely grip on her shoulder.

She recognized that firm grip anywhere.

"Shouldn't you be with Ino?" She snapped, forcing her shoulder from his searing touch. Oh how she hated the thought of him touching her.

"Hn…" He replied, taking her hand, turning her forcibly to face him. Her body went tense as he pulled her against him.

"I missed you," he whispered, as he inhaled her tangy scent.

She took in a sharp breath when his hands started going to places that triggered her to go rigid at the simplest of touches.

And that reaction was his entire fault.

"Sakura…" He sighed, nuzzling her taut neck.

Sakura exhaled, her skin breaking out in goose bumps when his hand lightly brushed over the small of her back. She formed the words in her mind, but she could not say them, could not move them past the panic that wailed in her throat, threatening to consume her. She barely registered when Sasuke gently picked her up, cradling her to him as he took her to his room.

He plopped the rigid girl haphazardly onto his bed, briskly climbing on top of her. She was a sight there in his bed. The dim lighting gave her an ethereal glow, making her alabaster skin shine, her bruises becoming merely shadows on her body. Her petal hair fanned about her head, the lighting giving it almost a halo.

She hated the way his eyes ate her, hated his condescendingly gentle caresses, and hated the way his sweet breath coursed over her tight face. When his hand came up to cup her face, and his lips came into contact with her, was when she started to struggle, trying to get away, trying to get away from his touch. She attempted biting his lips, clawing at him with her good hand. Then she found her voice.

"Get off of me you bas – "He broke her off with a violent kiss, as he roughly took her other hand away from where it scraped at his arm, forcing it above her head, his other hand going to the tie that was nestled behind her neck. He pulled away from her his eyes fixated on her red, puffy lips as he swiftly undid the pretty bow at the nape of her neck she had made earlier. Then, he slowly pealed back the thin material, his eyes growing dark appreciating her more womanly features.

His hand grazed over her exposed chest and the fleshy mound that resided there forcing her to wrench herself, arching her back, twisting as violently as her exhausted body would allow.

But nothing was enough. His hand lingered, hovering there above the fleshy mound as his hooded eyes finally locked with her glistening jade orbs. A sudden pang went through him as he stared into her terrified jade orbs.

"Please," she sobbed her body shaking as she finally realized what he was going to do. "Please stop. Pleas"

Her eyes closed and she turned her head unable to look at him as he hovered above her. He wasn't moving, he was just staring at her with an unknown expression marring his delicate features. At that point he almost looked human, almost. Sakura whimpered when she felt him shift his weight, putting his knee in between her legs, her exhausted body not allowing her to even stop him.

"Sakura," he panted, as his lingering hand took her. Her body bucked in fear, and she whimpered.

"Stop…" He watched the tortured expression on her face, perplexed, and filled with an emotion that he did not recognize.

Was it pity? He shook his head, continuing his ministrations. It was when Sakura heard a zipper sliding that she screamed, she screamed as loud as she could, wanting anyone to find them.

Half a second later his hand was over her mouth. He said nothing as he looked into her tearstain eyes, her face contorted in an ugly expression of terror. Confusion struck him when he felt her weakly struggle again.

"Don't you want this?" He asked.

She shook her head chest rising and falling violently as she took in panicked breath through her nose. Her eyebrows were knitted together tightly, causing lines on her seventeen year old face that should not be there.

"Why?"

He slowly removed his hand after judging whether or not she was going to scream. His response was her spitting in his face. His body stiffened when he listened to the angry words that came from her bruised lips.

They fell like acid on his perfect skin. "You disgusting piece of scum. Get. Off. Of. Me."

Her tears were angry tears, and Sasuke abruptly let go of her hand, zipping up his pants, and leaving the breathless girl there sprawled on his bed.

She just curled into a ball, crying her heart out. Never, had she felt more alone than she did at that moment.

-

Naruto cursed the gate guard up and down, saying every word in the book as he banged on the glass. He had to get in there, had to get to his best friend. She had called him just a few minutes after midnight, telling him to hurry and that she needed him more than anything. He'd never heard her voice so pained, not since that night on freshmen year.

"What did you do to her?" He muttered, pacing back and forth in front of his red truck.

He cursed the heavens when rain began to pour. There was no way they were going to let him in. The leering guards took in a breath of relief when the enraged blond climbed back into his truck, speeding away.

Naruto reached his destination in record time and walked briskly up the steps, stopping at apartment 13. His hand knocked vigorously on the door, yelling for the sleeping man to let him in quickly.

-

Itachi awoke to violent knocking on his friends' door.

"Mr. Hatake get up!" He heard this shrill voice that unmistakably Naruto Uzumaki's.

'_Well, I'll be…_' He quickly threw on a navy shirt, groaning when the other occupant of the apartment wobbled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, pulling up his mask and turning on the bright light in the kitchen. Naruto howled again outside.

Kakashi stumbled to the door, quickly opening it to the flailing blond teen, hating that he was woken from the first good night's sleep he's had in three days.

"What is it? Do you even realize – " Kakashi drawled.

Naruto quickly, slammed the door behind him and walked right up to Itachi.

"Why aren't you there, you scumbag?!" Naruto howled, grabbing Itachi by his collar. The elder Uchiha looked at him with sleep laden eyes, not really understanding what was going on. Kakashi, being ever calm and collected, touched Naruto's tense shoulder.

"Naruto?" He drawled in a sleepy voice.

"He hurt Sakura!" Naruto hissed to the dumbfounded Uchiha. Kakashi's hand tensed slightly. "Sasuke hurt Sakura!"

Itachi blinked once. Then twice. Then he understood.

"Why?" Itachi asked coolly, slowly prying away the seething blonds' hands.

"Naruto you have to calm and tell us what happened," said a more awake Kakashi. His onyx eyes watched slowly as Naruto tried to collect himself, and Itachi cautiously loosened and removed Naruto's grip on his collar. When he was free, Itachi took a step back, less he risk injury… Naruto has always been unpredictable, especially when he was mad.

"Sasuke. He hurt Sakura. She called me crying! And your stupid gatekeepers won't let me in to get her!" Naruto sputtered looking to both of the older men, blue eyes glazed over in anger.

"Well then… Let's go get her, "Itachi said calmly walking over to the folded out futon, drawing out his car keys and tugging on a black hoody. Kakashi retreated back to his room to pull on a pair snug jeans and a white button up shirt and a jacket. They hurriedly left the apartment, any thoughts of sleep forgotten.

'_My idiot brother, when will you ever learn…_' Itachi thought, as he rubbed his hand over his face.

* * *

**Sorry guys! …I'm such a procrastinator… Plus I've been horribly busy this past week. So I haven't had much time to edit and write and such…**

**But I want to give a huge thanks to Sakura L. Thanks to all her beating skills this chapter actually came out to be my favorite so far.**

**And thanks so much for all your amazing reviews…and I'm got so many last chapter. Let's keep it going guys! Thanks so much for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	12. My Savior

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 12 **

"_You're here  
I'm holding You so near  
I'm staring into the face of my Savior"_

**_-Francesca Battistelli_**

* * *

They took Itachi's car.

Naruto sat in the front tapping his fingers on his leg. Itachi watched the road intently, ignoring the anxious teen who had started mumbling something about his speed.

"Can't you go any faster?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"No," he replied, noticing in his peripheral that Naruto was clenching and unclenching his jaw while tapping his foot.

"I'm sure she's fine," Kakashi yawned, knowing how the blond could get worked up over the smallest things.

"You don't know what you're saying. You didn't hear her on the phone," Naruto accused, digging his finger further into his palm.

"What has my little brother done to her Naruto?" The Uchiha asked, his eyes narrowing, thinking back to the incident their freshmen year

"You wouldn't believe it," muttered Naruto, blue eyes going to the blackened scenery that whizzed past them, remembering the incident freshman year. His precious Sasuke could do nothing wrong in his eyes, and so he did not believe the story Naruto came to him with about his former best friend.

"Hn."

Itachi had that coming; he did not believe his beloved Sasuke had done something so vile, so repulsive to Sakura. His brother was pure, untainted. He had colored his pure existence with nothing with love, something his mother would have done. Their parents had been murdered. Yes, it was something so horrible that it would almost surely change him, but Itachi had held his brother close, given him the support he needed, made him feel loved.

But then Naruto insisted that he go and talk to Sakura himself. After Itachi had talked to Sakura, he never looked at his little brother in the same light again. Something had tainted Sasuke. It made him do that act that left Sakura but a shell of the happy girl he once knew.

All three of them: Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, had been so much happier when they were younger.

And they had all grown up much too fast.

"Naruto I know he's changed and he's not the same little brother I once had. Something has happened to change him, "He paused, and ran a hand though his hair, whilst the other tightened on the steering wheel. "The old Sasuke would have never assaulted Sakura, but now with the new Sasuke I'm not sure…"

Naruto's eyes widened, stunned at the uncharacteristic comment from Itachi. He had never heard the elder Uchiha say one negative word about his brother.

All he could reply with was blinking blue eyes and a blurted, "Really?"

Kakashi scratched his head, feeling almost left out. His thoughts went to what Itachi had said, the day that Sakura came into his classroom crying, the rumors about her that involved a boy of the same name. Putting two and two together he asked Itachi.

"Sasuke assaulted Sakura?"

Naruto turned in his seat looking into the passive eyes of Kakashi, whilst Itachi nodded silently.

"And he just tried it again," Naruto murmured, eyes going dark in anger. Kakashi's eyes remained blank, but on the inside his thoughts were in turmoil.

He didn't know how to feel or weather or not he should even be feeling them at all. There were professional boundaries that were becoming overstepped. Kakashi knew he cared more than he should, but he couldn't help it.

But there was no denying them. He clenched his fists. Sasuke had hurt her, hurt the girl he cared for in the worst way possible. He did not like it one bit.

"We're almost there," Itachi said, breaking a falling silence.

In the distant darkness Naruto could make out the faint outline of the familiar Uchiha Estate with Sakura awaiting inside. He could not wait to see her, to make sure that she was safe.

-

Ino pursed her lips, holding her drink in a stiff hand as she narrowed her eyes gaze on Temari. Temari squirmed under her friend's icy gaze, muttering a small "What, Ino?" as she took a drink of her beverage, liking the slight warmth she received from it. She lazily scanned the crowd that was gathering on the dance floor, vaguely wishing she could be there under the flashing lights, entangled with the body of a random dancing partner. Her teal gaze got a fix on her brown haired obsession.

Shikamaru quirked a brow when he caught the hungry gaze of Temari. He gave a limp smile as his lazy eyes roamed over her sinfully revealing black dress. His gave moved regretfully from her long legs to her face, which held a flirty smirk. She then raised her glassed to him beckoning him over to her.

Shikamaru took a few tentative steps, and then scowled when he saw a very plastered Ino frowning at him from behind Temari. He started to turn on his heel, however, he stopped in his tracks when he heard Temari's shout.

"So troublesome," he muttered, walking reluctantly towards them, not wanting to seem rude, and he just did not want to face Ino not after what happened.

Ino slammed her beverage against the wooden table, her eyes narrow as he slowly traversed his way over to their area.

"Temari, how could you bring him over here?" Ino snapped, her words slurring a bit, as she stumbled from her chair.

The other girl merely smiled sweetly, turning in her seat. Temari noted Ino's cheeks were flushed, and her movements sloppy. This made her roll her eyes. '_Great. Ino's drunk. I hate when she's like this. it's so annoying_.' "I'm bored, and you're drunk."

Ino's mouth opened and closed at the girl's audacity to speak to her the way she did. Temari was a very blunt person; she was known for saying things straight no matter if offended anybody or not. That was why Ino befriended her after all; they were so much alike.

Shikamaru stopped a few steps in front of Temari. Temari briskly stood from her seat to drape her arms around his neck. Ino's gaze was dangerous as she watched as Shikamaru slowly wrapped his arms around Temari. Ino's fists tightened at her sides.

The bass of the music thumped in her ears as she stomped away from the two, on her way to the French doors that led to the pool area. The slight nip to the air made her shiver as she stood near the edge of the pool, steely eyes fixated on the undisturbed water that glowed a pretty blue.

Tonight was not turning out the way she wanted it to. She had come here to have her troubles from the day before eased by Sasuke. Instead the young Uchiha had left her long before she and Temari excused themselves to the restroom so Ino could fix her ruined make-up. What did he see in Sakura? Why did he want to be with that little liar who spread such nasty rumors about him? Why didn't he want to be with a real girl? With Ino?

She fought the sting in her eyes. Why didn't anyone want to be with her? She was pretty. She had nice clothes, money, a and winning smile. She was smart and experienced. Ino thought she was a real catch, why couldn't anyone else see that? Shikamaru had rejected her to her face, called her a stalker.. Sasuke cares for Sakura. Obviously, he all but pushed away Ino's advances, keeping his gaze fixed on the rosette.

She couldn't believe it, any of it. How could this be happening? Ino hugged her arms around herself as she began to walk to the gate that led to the front of the house. She had to leave. She couldn't handle this. She had to go home.

-

"Shikamaru?" Temari noticed the way he stiffened when she started to nuzzle his neck. Then, she gave a knowing smile when she watched his hooded gaze followed Ino until she faded into the crowd of dancing people.

"You've got it bad," She snickered.

He quirked a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Go to her. I think I just upset her."

Shikamaru gave her a lazy stare. "She's upset?"

"Yeah. She told me about what happened." She slapped his arm hard, "How could you do that to her? It was like you used her!"

He just nodded, his eyes fixing onto his shoes. "She likes Sasuke. There's no room for me. And it's too troublesome to-"

"You can change her mind Shikamaru," Temari reprimanded.

He shook his head, "No. She's too far gone in her feelings for him."

"Then show her how much you like her." Shikamaru looked at her incredulously.

"I swear you're too lazy. If something doesn't come simply for you, you just give up. Shikamaru she's worth it. You just got to show her that you're better than Sasuke. And you know you are. I know you are. The stupid guy treats her horribly, like she's a piece of meat with no feelings, when Ino worships every step he takes. I honestly think she's blind myself. Yeah, blind and stupid. I mean you're a great guy and she would be lucky to have you…"

Temari trailed off when she said the last sentence, her face flushing slightly and it had nothing to do with her drink. Shikamaru smiled at her comment, drawing her into a loose embrace, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks. You're a good friend," He muttered before he walked off to find Ino. He had to apologize before Ino did something crazy. And he knew form experience that when she was drunk, Ino would over analyze things, turning them into something completely different and farfetched. She would do things she wouldn't regularly do. She would hit things, hurt people or even herself. He cringed at the last thought, as he quickened his pace, heading out to where he saw her go by the French doors.

He looked out of the bay windows to see her standing by the pool, her arms wrapped around herself. He saw the slight shake in her shoulder, noting that from time to her breath hitched a bit. She was crying. Shikamaru kicked the tiled floor as he gazed at the lonely form of Ino. He didn't like to see her sad.

He slowly opened the door, closing it behind him with a soft click. She looked too fragile as she stood there shivering in the wet fall night. Her normally golden skin and platinum locks looked pale in the soft glow of the pool. Her muffled sobs filled the silence that lingered.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, having not the slightest idea of what to do next. He was generally not too good with consoling others. Well she was shivering, as the fall air was chilling so he slipped off his jacket, and walked slowly over to her. Tentatively, he draped it over her heaving shoulders.

"Ino?" He whispered.

Her sobs came more forcefully as she turned to him with angry eyes.

"What? Did you come out here to make fun of me? Or maybe better yet, rub your obvious relationship with Temari in my face?" She spat.

He stood there silent as she continued saying hurtful things, yet he let her continue, even though it tore him up inside, because deep down he knew he deserved what she aid after what he had done to her.

"You know, Shikamaru. I hate you! I hate you so much! How could you just say you didn't want what we almost did after you said yourself that you had been waiting so long for it? How could you say all those hurtful things about me? I'm no stalker! I'm done with this all! I'm done with Sasuke. I'm done with being ignored! I'm done with feeling like I'm not good enough, that I'm not pretty enough… I'm done…"

At this point she was punching his chest, each hit coming weaker than the last until they stopped, resulting in her fisting his gray button up shirt in her hands as she sobbed into his chest. He brought reassuring arms around her, noting that she still threw curses at him.

"I'm not with Temari," he whispered.

She didn't dare pull back. She just gave a muffled response. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not," he murmured into her hair, his arms gripping her tighter.

"Yes, you are," Ino stated into his now wet shirt.

At this Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulders and brought her an arm's length away so he could look at her face as he spoke to her. Ino stared him straight in the eyes, fighting her sudden urge too look at her shoes. She bit her lips as he spoke.

"We're not together. I only like you, I'v eonly ever liked you, but you like Sasuke. I only said those things because of that. It's all so troublesome," Ino rolled her eyes. That should be his catchphrase.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm so annoying!" She snapped.

"Ino! Listen!" He snapped back.

"Why should I?" She howled.

"Because!" His lips covered hers in that instant. Her body went tense, tear filled eyes widening in surprise. When he tried to deepen the kiss, she pushed him away, making him lose his grip on her shoulders.

"You're doing it again! You are taking advantage of the moment just like you did yesterday!" She howled, throwing his jacket at him, doing her drunken version of an angry exit. She stumbled a bit, in her heals. She took another unsure step, and as she did her ankle twisted a bit and she began to teeter backwards then forwards as she tried to regain her balance. Her futile efforts from falling were stopped when a warm arm around her waist steadied her.

"You're so annoying, "He breathed in her ear. She tensed, but made no move to escape as he turned her to face him, she didn't even move when his arms began to encircle her in an embrace.

"So are you," murmured Ino. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," whispered Shikamaru.

"Idiot." She closed her eyes and leaned fully to him, hating the queasy feeling in her stomach.

An apology was all she really wanted.

Sure it was troublesome, but he would try. Shikamaru would try and make things better for her, not ignore her or treat her like Sasuke did. Hopefully she would let him. It broke his heart to know everything she had said was true, and it hurt him even more to know she had only revealed this to him because she was dunk.

-

"Kakashi was speechless as he walked into the room, eyeing the crying girl who was gasping for air as she wept her heart out. He walked over to the bed and put a gentle hand on her arm. He drew it back when she screeched lashing out at him and attempting to claw him into scraps. His eyes widened when he saw her jade orbs glazed over in anger. She didn't know what she was doing.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, bounding into the room. He stood, stunned, watching as she attacked her teacher, yelling for him to not touch her, to not hurt her.

Kakashi gripped her wrists, making sure to be extra careful with her hurt arm. He hissed when the nails of her right hand grazed into his skin, as she tried to yank her arm away from him.

"Sakura, I'm not going to hurt you. It's Mr. Hatake!" He shouted above her screeches.

"Get off of me! Stop it!" She howled, her face scrunching up when she heard the voice. She didn't know who was gripping her wrists. It had to be Sasuke. He was here. He wanted finish where he left off. He wanted to hurt her again.

Naruto walked over to her, gently cupping her face in his hands. "Sakura it's just me, Naruto, and Mr. Hatake. I promise he's not coming back and he's definitely not going to hurt you anymore."

"Get off of me!"

"Sakura, look at me. Look at who it is. You're safe now," explained Naruto, as he stilled her fiery movements, looking with pleading eyes to Mr. Hatake for help.

"Sakura. I promise you're safe," Kakashi reassured, as his thumbed rubbed circles into the palm of her right hand.

Her squirming stopped, she became limp, and her gaze cleared when she heard her teacher voice in her ear and Naruto's sad face became clear in the haze of her stare. "N-Naruto? Mr. H-Hatake?"

"That's right, we're here now, Sakura." Naruto smiled, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears as they fell from her eyes.

Kakashi just sat there a bit baffled when his attempts at helping her ended up in her attacking him. When he was sure she would not claw at him he released her wrist, beginning to draw away from her. Before he could he felt her shaky handclasp to his large one.

"Mr. Hatake don't go," whispered Sakura.

Kakashi nodded, slightly smiling, and glad it was hidden beneath his mask. He didn't know if it was right or not, but right now he didn't care, he interlaced his fingers with hers, looking fondly at the sad smile that tugged at her lips.

She would be fine.

Naruto looked to Mr. Hatake. "Let's get her out of here." The blond moved his hand from her face getting ready to put her arms over his shoulders so that he could carry her.

"Wait!" She croaked. Sakura began to notice her state of dress. She had never bothered to tie her dress, which left her exposed to both the men in the room. Naruto gave a sad smile, he moved his hands to get the dark blue strings, and started to pull them up. As he did, Sakura's breath hitched. Naruto froze.

"Sakura?"

"Get off… Please get off…" Tears started pouring from her eyes again. Naruto moved from where he was perched over her. "I… Naruto. You can't see me like this. C-can you step out?"

"But Sakura…"

"Please?" She begged. Naruto sighed, turning on his heal.

"Would you like me to leave?" Mr. Hatake gently asked.

"I-I need help…" She whispered. The teacher nodded, noticing the way Naruto's shoulders slumped over when she said it. He wanted to be the one to help her.

"Alright." Kakashi put his jacket over her, and then gently cradled her in his arms.

"Thank you. I didn't know you were coming," she whispered, letting her head lull to the side, as she battled exhaustion.

"I didn't either."

"I'm glad you did," She smiled sadly. He merely nodded.

-

"I knew I'd find you in here, little brother," Itachi called out to the figure that stood by the large windows with his hands in his pockets. His little brother's indifference to what he almost did annoyed him immensely. If anything, Sasuke should be feeling guilty.

"I thought I told you to stay away for the night," murmured Sasuke, who looked at his older brother with narrowed eyes, as he walked to the large oak desk that sat it the middle of the room.

"You always liked father's den. I supposed it helps you remember him." Itachi fingered the books on the shelf by him, making a point of ignoring Sasuke's comment.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke looked out the window, jamming his hands further into his pockets, waiting for an answer.

"You know Father was a very stern man. Mother was so different. I often wonder why she married someone such as him. "Itachi frowned when he saw the picture of his mother on the shelf was put face down on the smooth wood. He picked it up, lovingly putting back the way it was supposed to be.

"Answer me," mumbled the younger Uchiha as he turned to finally face his brother.

"But even though Father was a strict and angry man, he never laid a finger on her. He taught us to never hurt a woman, no matter what she did to us. Do you remember this lesson Little Brother?" Itachi looked into the spiteful gaze of his brother. He took a step forward, raising his brows for an answer.

"Yes," He mumbled; his lips tight.

"Father would be very disappointed in you, Sasuke," said Itachi. He walked to the edge of the large desk, eyeing Sasuke's reaction carefully. His little brother's brow scrunched together, his jaw clenching, hands flexing inside his pockets.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Sasuke. He could not even hold the gaze of his older brother. He rocked back on his heels, squirming under the glare of his brother. It reminded him too much of his father's frightening stare.

"Oh, but you do. Why did you do it, Sasuke?" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Again, you are just talking gibberish." Sasuke found his shoes very interesting, as the flames form the fireplace danced across the patent leather.

"Then why can you not look me in the eye and say it to my face."

Sasuke did not answer. Itachi slammed his hands against the desk causing the younger Uchiha to inwardly flinch. Itachi was seething. Above anything else he could not stand someone who lied to him right to his face.

"Itachi you are getting out of hand over nothing. You are angry for no reason," Sasuke murmured, flickering eyes up, stunned when he found that he brother suddenly appeared right before him, his hand grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Get your hands off of me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Keep your hands off of Sakura!" Itachi spat.

Sasuke's eyes hooded, "That is none of your business."

Itachi brought Sasuke close saying the words slowly. "It is my business when my little brother harms an innocent girl for his own sick pleasure. Did Father's words mean so little to you?!"

Sasuke said nothing

"Be a man Sasuke admit to what you have done!"

"It is not your business about what I have done!" Sasuke grabbed his brother's hand, untangling the grip from his collar. "You can' tell me what to do!"

Itachi looked at his younger brother, fisting his hands. "You will regret this day little brother. Heed my words."

With that Itachi walked out of the room, spying the blond that walked towards him. "Maybe you can knock some since into my errant brother."

Naruto flexed his knuckles, needing no more invitation than that to beat up the younger Uchiha. Downstairs, the music continued blaring, the other guests oblivious to what was happening in the upper rooms.

* * *

**Woo! It's finally finished. I've had so much trouble writing this. I don't know why…. But I think it turned out okay. Thanks for being patient with me.**

**Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews. I got 18 last chapter. You guys are truly amazing, and I loved reading your thoughts. Please continue with all your wonderful reviews.**

**And a special thanks to Sakura L. Without her I don't think I wouldn't have ever been able to get through this chapter. She's amazing.**

**Until next time! Review!(I hope to have over a hundred next time hehe) XD**


	13. You and I, Here's a beginning

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 13**

'_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?'_

_-Taylor Swift_

* * *

Kakashi's lazy gaze scanned his forth and last class of the day, lingering on the hooded girl, who seemed intently focused on the assignment; unlike the rest of the all girl class. He watched as she paused in her work, stretching slightly and flexing her fingers on her newly healed arm. She started to put on her ear buds to her iPod, then he noticed when stiffened at the same time he did when one of the gossiping girls in the back of the room mentioned Sasuke.

"Yeah, I heard Sasuke was suspended about two weeks ago," said the brown haired girl, her dull gray eyes lingering on Sakura's back.

The blond beside the brunette snorted. "That's not fair. It's all because she lied." The blond flung her head in Sakura's direction. "Like, this isn't even the first time she's done this. I mean, remember freshmen year."

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, I do. She said like Sasuke forced himself on her at, like, the homecoming game or something like that. But the Administration dismissed it as a lie when Ino Yamanaka had said Sakura just said that to get Sasuke in trouble because liked Ino and not Sakura."

"It was something like that, "the blond replied, "I mean wouldn't Ino and Sasuke look so cute together!"

"Yeah. But didn't she go for the lazy Nara guy?" The brunette inquired quirking a brow.

"Oh, yeah!" The blond replied, shaking her head. "You'd think she'd have a bit higher standards. That Nara guy is such a slob."

"Yeah," The brunette paused, narrowing her eyes at Sakura's back, "She's such a loser. She lies about Sasuke just to get attention."

"And to get Sasuke in trouble." The blond interjected.

"Yeah. She even got her friend, Naruto, to beat him up. They even got into a fight here at school. That's why they both got suspended for two weeks," explained the brunette.

"Oh, right," said the other girl, glancing back down at her calculus book, "Sakura's stupid. She's an idiot. She's…."

And that was when Sakura had finally had enough of the two girls and their gossiping. She slammed her book on her desk, making both the girls yelp in surprise. They had thought she was listening to her music, drowning them out as she usually would do.

She sauntered up to them already preparing herself for a fight: Sleeves rolled up, fists flexing, her small frame looking twice as big and twice as threatening.

The blond girl stood up from her seat in a rigid stance, sapphire eyes narrowing dangerously. She stood about a head taller than Sakura, but Sakura's rage seemed to dwarf the other girl in height an anger. Her chest was puffed, her emerald eyes darkened with rage.

Kakashi sat at his desk watching with mild interest. He knew he should stop this, but this was the first time since the incident in the hall with her and Ino that he had seen Sakura take up for herself. The pink haired girl was a fighter through and through, he could tell. Also, since Jiraiya felt he was obligated to tell him about what Sakura was like when she was younger. Apparently she was a little spitfire, who always hit Naruto on top the head whenever he did something stupid, or anyone else, for that matter.

As long as no fists were thrown, he would not intervene. Sakura had every right to defend herself. But judging from the way Sakura brought back her arm, he anticipated the sizing match was quickly coming to an end.

"You stupid, little witch. Stop saying crap about me that's not true!" Sakura spat as she brought back her right arm. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone? Ever since Sasuke felt so inclined to kiss her in the hallway, she has been the subject of gossip and hard looks. She was just so sick and tired of it all.

Six weeks after the incident at the party, there had been major talk about suspicious behavior at the party. An ambulance along with a group of police cars had surrounded the Uchiha estate after someone had went upstairs and found a battered Sasuke and a seething Naruto, who was caught in the act of kicking Sasuke in the stomach, muttering some nonsense about Sakura. The blond sported a few bruises, but it was nothing compared to Sasuke's injuries.

Then, somehow, they had gotten into a rematch about two weeks ago at lunch when Sasuke attempted to talk to Sakura. Naruto had once again wiped the floor with the younger Uchiha. All the while Sakura said had not said a word. She just went back to eating her lunch, ignoring the chaos around her. She slipped into the habit of drowning out everything around her with her iPod and hood.

When Ino had tried to confront her, Sakura said nothing. Ino howled at her for not keeping Naruto under control, that she should at least care for the fact that her best friend could get put in jail if he kept this fighting up. Sakura said nothing in response. She just gave a nod of her head then walked into her room and locked the door.

Everyone around her would not leave her be, not even her friends. Hinata and Tenten, bless them, had begged Sakura every day for a week if she would come shopping with them. Naruto begged her to come and stay at his house again. She declined their offers politely. She ignored her phone completely. She ignored Ino's tentative knocks on her door. Sakura was even beginning to ignore her schoolwork and her duties at the hospital. Her patients had requested another physical therapist since she just sat there and stared at them, moving only to change the song on her iPod.

Tsunade had confronted her once, only to be met by Sakura's never-ending silence. Much to her dismay,  
Tsunade was forced to Sakura off her work, until she got her act together.

So there wasn't much else she could lose right now if she punched this girl right? Her friends let her be after they practically smothered her in their attempts to help. Sakura didn't want it, and now she had lost her friend because of her stony attitude. She lost her internship at the hospital. Even Ino ignored her, not that she minded that part so much. The only person that had not given up on her was….

There was a warm feeling on her shoulder. The calming effect it radiated affected her immediately. She drew out a long sigh, lowering her arm, but keeping her eyes narrowed. Kakashi spoke up behind her after glancing at the clock. The final bell would ring in a minutes, so it would be okay to dismiss them a bit early. A lot of teachers did it anyway.

"You guys are dismissed," He drawled. The girls responded immediately, gathering their books. Quickly they were all out the door without another word. Kakashi's hand squeezed Sakura's shoulder a bit. He removed it when she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hatake," She sighed, shoulders slumping forward as she moved to get her books when Kakashi simply crinkled his eyes at her, before moving behind his desk, packing up his things.

Sakura watched in confusion.

Kakashi looked at her. "What?"

She shook her head, not saying anything just stacking her books and calculator in a neat pile. Her hand ghosted over the door handle. Before she had the chance to walk out Kakashi called her name.

"Yes?" She murmured.

"I'd like to take you somewhere." His crinkled eyes and open arms soothed her. She just nodded, saying something that she needed to go to her locker, so she would meet him outside. "No, please. Let me walk with you."

Sakura scratched her head, a bit perplexed. Immediately she began gnawing her bottom lip as he followed behind her, pausing to shut off the lights and lock the classroom door. The final bell had rung already so the halls were empty. The walk was brought on with a surprisingly comfortable silence. It was a welcome change to the unconformable, lonely silence that her self induced exile from all things social. When they reached her locker, she stashed away her needed books for homework in her messenger bag, taking special care to her iPod, which she nestled into the front pocket of her jacket. When slammed her locker door she stood there, debating whether or not she should ask where Kakashi wanted to take her, and why he'd been so attentive to her when she had made it painstakingly clear that she did not want to be bother for these past six weeks. He honestly didn't seem to rake a hint.

Some days he would give her an eyes crinkle, seemingly taking the hint, and then he would address her loudly for the whole class to hear, telling her not to neglect her work. Other days he would be all up in her business, requesting to speak to her after class, berating her for slacking off, for ignoring her friends. She would just ignore it, get angry and storm out after he made a comment about her being angry for no reason when. In reality, she did have a reason to be angry.

He would freaking leave her alone!

That thought made her ball her fists.

He hovered about a foot behind her shifting his weight on his feet, wondering what she was thinking about, why she was curling her fists. He inwardly sighed. '_Great she's angry. That's pretty common now days…'_

"Penny for your thoughts," He said softly.

"Why?" She turned to put her back on her locker, situating her bag over her shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow. He knew what she was asking about, but he decided to pay innocent about his questionable behavior these past few weeks. Sakura just wanted to be left alone. She wanted to drown out the world around her. He knew too much about that feeling, and he took upon himself to try and save Sakura from that sinking feeling. Kakashi wanted to show her things could get better.

But why did he care so much. She was just a student.

Yeah, that's right. She's just a student, so why do all this? Why not just leave her be like she wanted?

Then he saw her, grumble under her breath, before beginning to walking past him. When he saw her put her hood up and put her ear buds in, spiking the volume on the music, he knew why.

He cared too much.

Taking a few long strides to her, he tapped her on the shoulder, speaking when she glowered at him. He kept going, knowing she would get the hint and take out her ear buds. When she did he started over.

"Because." That was his simple answer to her question.

"You're infuriating," She paused, shoving his shoulder. "You know that?"

His eyes crinkled, and he swore he saw the ghost of a smile appear on her face. "I know."

They navigated the halls in silence once again. In no time Sakura found herself in Kakashi's car. She sat in the farthest corned of the passenger seat, fidgeting with the belt strap, her stare intent on Kakashi's profile. His eyes never wondered from the road.

"It's not healthy to burn holes mentally like that, Sakura," He chided, with an airy tone to his voice.

Her stare did not falter. She chewed her bottom lip. "Why?"

He sighed. "So stubborn."

"Answer me."

"I did already, "He mumbled.

"You did not!" She shouted, face splotching red with anger.

"I believe 'because' is indeed an answer, Sakura." He replied.

"Mr. Hatake! Answer me!"

"Because."

"Because why?" Her voice was laced with anger.

"Because," He said with a smirk. He knew that she knew that he was smirking. She could just read him like that. Throwing the reason he wore the mask out the window…well, one of the reasons anyway.

"Yeah, well I already told you people to leave me alone," she grumbled, turning her gaze to the blurry scenery of the small town whizzing by them.

"Sometimes everyone needs a friend," Kakashi offered.

"Well I don't," She muttered, resting her forehead on the window.

"Oh, but you do," Kakashi chuckled. Her response was a growl and a cold series of curse words.

Typical Sakura.

She was getting better.

Slowly but surely.

-

"You took me to a playground?" She deadpanned.

"It's not just any playground," He paused walking beside her, "This is the funnest playground in town."

"Funnest?"

"Yes, funnest. Never had a knack for English," He drawled, smiling when she raised a brow.

"Obviously," She muttered, taking a step forward, kicking a rock that had not been rooted down by the weeds that littered the area. Sakura took in the rusty swing set and the slanted slide. It was rested behind the old elementary school. One side had an old basketball court and behind the swing set was a cracked running track that was settled around a patchy-grassed soccer field. The place held a weird sort of charm. Very much like her teacher.

She followed him as he walked over to the swing set. Mocking his actions as he took a seat on the worn rubber seat, she tentatively took her seat, cringing when the rusted metal squeaked.

She looked over at Kakashi. "Is this safe?"

His response was a shrug as he began to swing his legs, gaining air quickly. Sakura cringed every time the old metal squeaked as it went back and forth.

"Give it a try." He instructed her.

Sakura said nothing. Instead, she just nodded, gripping the chains hard, backing with the swing positioned just right over her bottom. Then she pushed herself forward, swinging her legs when needed. As she gained height she couldn't help but to close her eyes and let herself be free…

If only for a second.

The feeling of the cold air, blowing her pick locks, whipping across her face made her feel more refreshed than she had in very long time. Kakashi smiled when he saw her look at peace.

Finally.

The swung in silence for a while, and just when the coming of night began to flare across the sky Sakura finally spoke.

"Let's play a game." Her voice was light and playful and Kakashi couldn't help but to smile when she smiled. It was nice to see her like this, see her free and at peace.

"Alight," He agreed.

"On three we jump. Whoever jumps the farthest wins."

"And what does the winner get?"

"If I win you have to take off your mask and let me see your face." She said matter of fact.

"Alright. If I win I'll take off my mask."

She smiled. Either way she won. He loved her smile. He would do anything to see it. After all, it was rare when one graced over her face now a days. Sakura began to count slowly, gaining as much momentum in her swing as she could. When she reached three, they both flung themselves as far forward as they could.

Sakura landed in fit of giggles, feeling like a little kid. She and her dad used to play this game all the time, so it brought back so many good memories. Rolling over, she unknowingly rolled right onto of the man, who landed on his back, beside her. Her laugh quickly died her throat when she realized the precarious position she was in with no other than Kakashi Hatake.

His eyes were crinkled. This seemed right.

To be like this. Here, with her.

Sakura gulped, tugging a lock of her behind her ear, moving to scramble of him, muttering apologies, but the gentle hand on the small of her back immediately made her stop.

"I believe I won," He whispered, his other hand coming to the tip of his navy mask.

Sakura swallowed for the umpteenth time, frozen in spot when he started to pull down the mask. Her hungry gaze never turned away from his face. She didn't want to miss an inch of his mystery face. Every trouble in her heart melted away when a straight nose, lip set in a lopsided grin, and a masculine jaw lined in silver stubble. His lazy eyes were hooded, as he gazed into her glassy stare.

"Well, I know I'm ugly, but I didn't think I was that bad?" He said with a soft chuckle.

"No. You are very, very ugly." She smiled, letting her hand ghost over his newly revealed face. She just had the urge to touch it. This was what he has been hiding. Why did cover up such a good looking face? Maybe he wouldn't be ogled by his female students, as he was now by her. Her thumb ghosted over his smiling lips. The bottom was slight smaller than the top.

Perfect.

She tensed when the hand on her back moved up. Kakashi stopped his caress when she stiffened.

"I-I'm sorry," She stuttered. "It's just the incident…"He nodded, making to remove his hand. "Leave it. I'm alright." He looked hard into her eyes, debating whether or not to leave it. Her eyes were sincere, her body relaxed.

He left it, letting his other cradle her face, his thumb grazing over her soft cheek. Her eyes hooded, and her breathing deepening. Their faces inched closer until their lips were millimeters apart.

"Should this be happening? " She asked, breathless.

Right now he didn't care whether should've or not. Right now he just wanted to kiss her. He lifted his head up, letting their lips touch. Sakura's body exploded. She never knew that something like a kiss could feel so good. Kakashi's hand that rest on Sakura's back moved to tangle its Sakura soft pink tendrils, pushing her forward slightly. Her heart beat twofold as she went to run her hand through his gray, sloppy hair. It ran like silk through her fingers.

The lips moved together in perfect harmony, the kiss slow and tender. How could something so wrong feel so right? That was the thought than raced itself through his head one hundred miles an hour. Right now he didn't care. He wanted more he wanted Sakura.

Not just physically but mentally.

And Sakura was wanted the same thing.

Sakura pulled away breathless, her eyes still closed, and lips still close enough to Kakashi, so that if she wanted be locked together again. When she felt him smile, she smiled back, completely lost in the moment. All her worries about Sasuke, her friends, her internship, and school melted away even if it was only briefly, as she rested her forehead against her teacher's.

* * *

**I'm sorry but this is probably going to be an extremely long author's note. Well first off I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter. It was a mix of computer problems and personal issues. And the if the ending scene was too abrupt. I mean I have plans. But I'm still not really pleased that things happened that I didn't intend to this chapter. It just kinda happened.**

**And thanks so much for you responses last chapter. I'm sorry couldn't give you guys a reply. I'm so busy. But I will try my hardest next chapter. You guys continue to amaze me with how much you like the story Keep it up:D.**

**And now something I've really been excited about…. They animated freaking Kakashi gaiden. OMFG. ….I've been waiting ages for that. But better late then never.**

**Oh and I'm working on a kakasaku oneshot. It's a horror story. Lots of gore and lemonade haha…. Wow. But tell me if I should post it or not. Although it's based on a story I grew up hearing from my dad. It's the Appalachian version of the boogie man. Gotta love living up the hollow nestled deep in the mountains far from any civilization…..yea tell me what you guys think. Please??**

**So thanks for reading all this. Love yall. XD**


End file.
